Dog Days of Summer
by Nature9000
Summary: When Tori, Beck and Jade offend the owner of a magic shop, they are stricken with a curse that changes everything about them. Tori guides them to her grandfather's ranch in hopes of finding a way to break the spell. When they learn of a matter that affects her family, she is torn between what to do. Either find a way to break the spell, or save the family farm, can both be done?
1. Startling Curse

Dog Days of Summer

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N: This idea was inspired by a much older story of mine that I wanted to write in the Victorious fandom. It is of a curse that must be broken, essentially. This is something I think and hope you will enjoy. Not only is it inspired by something during what was likely the "peak" of my writing life-I'm hoping it will get the juices truly pumping again. I want you, my reader, to enjoy my work and not be bored by it. So please, read if you will and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1 (A Startling Curse)

"So are you glad she's gone?" Jade asked as Tori followed her into a magic shop owned by a woman named Madame Fontessa. She was the first person Tori saw in the shop and was dressed in an extravagant blue robe. She had a face like Mrs. Wong, but with long gray hair. Her emerald green eyes distracted her from Jade's question regarding her sister. "Tori?"

"Yes! No more dealing with her lame ass bathroom hogging or trying to absorb the attention in the room."

Beck raised an eyebrow at them and shook his head, "Over the last few years, Tori, I think you kind of had all the attention." She scoffed at him and waved her hand in the air. "Doesn't she live on some farm now?"

"Yeah, with grandpa." For whatever reason, Trina decided to move out to the country. It was closer to the University, sure, but it didn't seem like she moved to be closer to her college. "I don't know why she moved, but enough about my whacko sister, right?"

"What were we looking for, again?"

"Some cheap magic tricks for Robbie's little show," Jade rolled her eyes and leaned against a nearby shelf. Tori could feel the owner of the shop staring at them, her gaze burning into them as if studying their very souls. As she turned her head, her eyes made contact with Madame Fontessa, and her stomach started to drop. "Poor nutsack thinks people actually care about his tricks. He's a freaky little weirdo that carries around a puppet and claims the puppet talks."

Tori didn't know why they chose this shop, of all the magic shops there were. When they told Cat about it, her roommate's face turned white as a ghost. Sam urged them to be careful, but they didn't really pay any mind. "So let's just get some stupid wand and be out of here."

There was a shiver going down her spine, feeding off her nerves. "The guy needs more than just a wand, Tori." Beck picked up an item from a nearby shelf and raised an eyebrow at it. "Though, he really ought to do this himself. I have an audition at the community theater that I cannot miss. Some things are more important than his puppet show."

"Are these your friends that you speak of?" Answered the woman in a calm and cool voice. Beck jumped out of his skin and almost dropped the item he was holding. Tori spun around to see Madame Fontessa now standing near them. She grabbed the object out of the air and narrowed her eyes at Beck. "If you break it. You buy it."

"Sorry, I-I didn't expect…"

Jade pushed herself up from the shelf and crossed her arms. "What do you want, old lady?" Beck shot her a bewildered look and Tori bowed her head as the woman closed her eyes and lifted her eyebrows up into her bangs.

"You three lack respect. I feel for your friends."

"Not that it's any of your business," Tori stated with a heavy sigh, "But yes they're friends." She paused and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, Trina's my sister, but you know how that gets." Madame Fontessa put her hand to her chest and parted her lips.

"Your _sister_? The way you speak of her, I am sure any would think otherwise."

"Well she's a bit of a drama queen and needy-"

"Don't forget self-centered," Jade laughed, "Horrible person." Beck moved his hand to his forehead while the woman continued to stare with little emotion at the three. Tori winced at Jade's words, but she wasn't going to argue since it didn't seem like she was wrong. "As for the other guy? Robbie? Sure we harp on him from time to time, but come on guys? The puppet doesn't talk, he's just as dense as Cat is at times."

Tori spread her hands out, clearing her throat. "Okay, enough!" Jade twisted her lips and Beck turned his eyes to Tori. "Anyway our lives are our lives, so if you don't mind…we just need some help finding magic items for our friend's show tonight."

Madame Fontessa crossed her arms and leaned her head back, her voice grew dangerously thick and her right eyebrow arched high on her forehead like a cat rearing its back. "You need more help than that. How you expect to live with such little respect for your fellow man. Surely it is you who think of yourselves so self-important to belittle your friends, and your own families."

"Come on, it isn't like that," Beck replied.

"How well do you know these friends of yours?"

"We spend every damn day with them." He shrugged and poked his thumb over his shoulder. "Well, not with Trina. We don't know her that well." Tori hated to admit that even she didn't know her sister.

She nodded once and turned up a crooked smile. "I try to avoid having to deal with her. Makes life a little easier." She reached over for a small trinket on the shelf, it had a long silver chain and a smooth texture. "What's this? Any good for a magic ventriloquist show?"

"No. It is not." The woman turned away and lifted her hand, curling her bony fingers inwards. "Come this way, I have something that I believe shall help you three." As they followed the woman, Tori heard Jade whisper that this lady was not only old, but creepy as hell. Her eyes darted to the woman and she saw her shoulders hike up. "I had a sister once, she and my friend Esmerelle were the nicest people."

"Oh?" Tori valued an opportunity to get away from the uncomfortable subject that they were on, and this was a promising chance. "What happened to them?"

"Rinali passed away six years ago and Esmerelle has since moved on." Tori's heart sank when she watched Madame Fontessa pull a purple beaded curtain to the side, revealing a hidden room with various artifacts and trinkets. Jade and Beck looked impressed while Tori remained curious to the reason they were now in this room.

There was a mirror at the back end of the room. It was covered in dust, and shone no reflection. There were three shelves on either side of it that spanned out and wrapped around the circular structure. The shelves had a variety of flasks, orbs, crystals, and statues.

Madame Fontessa touched a large round object that looked like a smooth crystal in the shape of a stone. It had a white light in the center that radiated to the edge and gave out a soothing humming noise.

"What is that?"

"This, I believe, is the item that you three search for. It will help you." She placed the object in Tori's hand and curled her lips into a smile. "May the maker watch over you on your path."

"What?" Tori lifted her head up and the woman put her hands to her hips.

"Just leave my shop. The orb comes to you at no charge."

They wasted no time heading out, and stopped when they were finally on the sidewalk. Holding the orb, Tori was fascinated by the texture of the object, and quickly showed it off to Jade and Beck, both of whom cradled it with their hands.

After several seconds, she heard Madame Fontessa's voice and looked back at the shop, disheartened when she did not see the woman. "You will need to learn to see others as your equal and not your inferior, if you wish happiness in life. For your lack of respect and tact in decency, you are to be cursed until your minds and hearts are one…" The woman's voice faded away and Tori moved her hand up to her left temple, groaning softly.

"Jade? Beck? Did you guys hear that?" Her stomach twisted as a violent and painful sensation rushed through her veins. The couple looked over to her, their eyes were large, and their lips were separated. "It sounded like that woman in the shop."

"You heard it too?" Beck exhaled sharply and shook himself. "I thought it was just me. What did she mean?"

The humming noise coming from the orb intensified, piercing their eardrums like a knife. Their hands flew up to their ears and they dropped to their knees, screaming out in agony.

When Tori opened her eyes, she could see nobody walking by to help. This wasn't surprising, given how little traveled this area was. Madame Fontessa's shop had been almost in a back alley towards the older part of downtown Los Angeles. "This is the last time I go to a place that has an ad in the paper and nowhere else!" Jade exclaimed. "The last time!"

Beck's shout echoed into the air and the girls threw their gazes onto him. "Something's wrong!" He was staring at his hands, now on the ground, and beginning to sweat. Thick black and grey fur was growing out on his hands, and his fingers were growing short and plump. "What's happening to me! Am I seeing things?"

Jade's scream was next. The girl had her hand up to the side of her face where golden fur was starting to grow. As Tori's brow furrowed, she felt a large amount of foreign smells drifting to her nose, some more nauseating than others.

She clenched her eyes and growled in attempt to fight the illness that had stricken her. It came swiftly, and within seconds, consciousness had left her.

When she awoke, she could not see Beck or Jade. Rather, to her right was a German Shepherd , to her left was a brown cocker spaniel, and between them was the orb. She tried to reach out, to throw the orb off to the side, but could hardly move.

"W-What's happening to me?" She had a sudden urge to eat, and felt as though all of her senses had become stronger. The intense smells and sounds around them were enough to drive her insane. "Beck? Jade? Where are you?"

"Right here," muttered the spaniel. Tori's eyes widened as the dog's eyes shifted open. When the spaniel looked at her, she froze. Her snout fell and a scream rushed through the air. The German Shepherd's eyes opened and he jumped up to his feet, looking around.

"Jade! What's happening! I'm here!" He pulled his head back and stared at the dogs. "I see a cocker spaniel and a poodle…what in the hell?"

"That-That woman!" Jade barked and threw her head towards Madame Fontessa's shop. The old woman was standing before a window, her arms were crossed and a smug grin had stretched over her face. "She turned us into dogs!" Immediately Jade ran for the building and began pawing at it, barking until the woman opened the window and leaned out. "Turn us back, old hag! Do it now!"

"I am human, you are dogs, no human ear can hear what you are saying, dear. If you are trying to tell me something, I do not know what it is." Jade froze and fell onto her feet, whimpering softly as Beck and Tori walked over. "You spoke of your friends and your family as though they were common mutts, and now, it is you who have gone to the dogs."

Madame Fontessa threw her head back and laughed twice before looking back at them. "If you wish to break your spell, you must look within yourselves. Help others before you help yourself, or you can live out your days as dogs."

"Honestly, if you want to be truly happy, you must first learn to put others before yourself. Only then will you find what you seek."

The woman folded her arms and tilted her head to the right, curling her lips into a subtle frown. The way I see it, three bratty teenagers less, and there is no trouble. The world is a better place without your type. Shall I inform your families?"

"Families?" Tori snapped her head back and groaned. Jade and Beck looked at her with great concern. "Mom and Dad think I'm going to the field trip to Florence with Mr. Sikowitz!"

"Same here," Beck muttered. None of their parents would be looking for them until the end of the summer. "What do we do?" The window slammed shut, startling them.

"I can't believe this is happening," Jade whined, "This can't be happening. It isn't happening! This is not happening! I can't be a _dog!_ I'm not a slobbering, drooling, flea infested canine!"

"Just relax!" Tori walked down the street a few paces and began sniffing the air. Among the many scents coming to her, there was a familiar fragrance. "Lavender shampoo, lightly scented peaches and cream perfume…" Beck and Jade slowly moved beside her, staring blankly at her. "My god, it's a beautiful scent!"

"Tori, we're dogs." Beck's voice was flat and had a tone of irritation. "We can smell many things, and you're going on about peaches and lavender? Frankly all I can smell is the barbeque from down the street!"

"No, it's not just that. Think about it…" She hopped around, gazing down at her skinny limbs. From what Beck had said, she was a poodle. She also had dark brown fur. Of all the dogs she would have loved to transform into, poodle was not among the list. "First off, I hate poodles."

"Get on with the point."

"Sorry." Poodles often got distracted, or so she thought. Along with Chihuahuas, they were the worst kind of dog. "Look, I can't go home. Mom and Dad would throw us out on the street because they hate dogs. We need somewhere to stay. Jade, your mom already has a dog, right?"

"Yes," Jade frowned and pawed at the ground. "A purebred. She's always saying how she can't stand dogs that come off the street, and that they're 'flea infested, filthy mongrels'. So we can't really go there…"

Beck rolled his head to the right and exhaled. "My dad hasn't been able to look at a dog since the whole Rottweiler incident. No way he's taking in three strays. But what does this have to do with lavender shampoo and peach perfume?" His small light brown eyebrow rose and his lips curled into a frown.

"My sister lives on a farm now, guys. Hello!" Jade's ears perked up and Beck lifted his head. "She's probably got a ton of animals there, and if I know Grandpa, he loves dogs."

"Oh no way," Jade shook her head and gagged. "There is no way we're staying with that-that-weird sister of yours."

"Do we really have much choice, Jade? Until we can figure how to get ourselves back to normal, I don't see any other alternative!"

Jade groaned and the scent of perfume was fleeting. Tori spun around and sniffed the air. As much as she didn't want to do it, she had to find Trina and hope that the girl would take in three stray mutts off the street. It wasn't as though they could talk to her and tell her who they were, and if they went to the pound they'd surely be separated.

"Follow me, our one shot is leaving." She raced for the smell and looked back to see Beck and Jade rushing after her. Beck was catching up while Jade was struggling not to trip over her large brown ears. Tori had some difficulty maneuvering on her shaky limbs, but her determination to get to where Trina was seemed more important.

"Once we get to her farm, we can try and figure out what to do to become human again."

As they drew closer, Tori was entranced by the familiar smell of tobacco and grease. The sound of an engine sputtering filled her ears and dazzled her heart. "Grandpa's truck!" As they ran around the corner, she was thrilled to see her grandfather's beat up old Ford.

The truck's paint was chipped, the door of the truck bed was missing, and the exhaust was puffing out thick black fumes. An old man was standing outside the passenger side door, leaning back against it with his arms crossed and shoulders hunched forward. He was wearing a grey fedora and smoking a corncob pipe.

The sight brought tears to Tori's eyes and she nearly broke her cover with her desire to call out to her grandfather. His gentle eyes were focused on the shop in front of him, and his small button nose was twitching every few seconds that the smoke from his pipe would brush up against it.

"Stay down, guys." Tori crouched low behind a blue mailbox and poked her head out, watching as the man tapped his leather shoe on the ground.

"What do you expect us to do now?" Beck inquired with mild agitation. "We found your grandpa, his truck, and now you want us to sit?"

"Because I smelled Trina. We need to get in the bed of the truck and ride to the farm with them…"

"How do you expect to get in the bed?" He chuckled at the two of them and shook his head. "Both of you are small, you can't just jump up there." Tori rolled her eyes and snapped at him, causing him to jerk back.

"That's where you come in, Beck. You're going to pull us up."

"I got everything!" Trina's voice struck her ears and forced her attention over. Trina was walking out of the shop with a yellow sun dress that flowed down to her ankles, and was holding a bunch of bags in her hands. "Can we get back to the farm so I can get out of this dress? I don't get why I have to dress up to come downtown."

The old man held his pipe and slowly removed it from his lips. "Would you prefer coming to town with your manure and dirt covered britches?" Trina's face scrunched and she shook her head.

"Nope. I think I'll take the dress." Trina walked over to the truck and threw the bags into the bed. "I just prefer not getting hit on by every guy drooling at a girl in a dress. If Jason were with us, different story."

The elder laughed and waved his hand in the air. "I'm sure. A woman in the presence of a marine is nothing to trifle with." He let out a heavy sigh and cocked a half smile. "I do miss my days in the Navy." He turned to the door and watched as Trina walked around to the driver's side of the car. "Did you remember the lentils for tonight's stew, dear?"

Trina opened the door and looked over the hood of the car. "They're in the bags, Grandpa."

When the two started to enter the car, Tori made a mad dash for the back. Beck raced ahead and jumped into the bed first, then reached down, grabbing a tuft of Tori's fur with his snout and tossing her up into the bed of the truck.

"One down," Beck spat out and gagged, "Dog fur in my mouth. Not pleasant!"

"Beck!" Jade screeched. The truck's engine roared and panic gripped Tori's heart. Jade was bouncing up, trying to hop into the bed of the truck. Beck reached down just as the vehicle started to move and grabbed Jade by the tuft of her neck at the last possible instance.

She let out a loud scream as he pulled her into the bed of the vehicle and made her roll into the soft bags that Trina had placed. "Sorry about that," Beck gazed at his girlfriend and moved over, keeping low to remain out of vision.

Jade curled up beside him and set her snout onto her paws. "It's fine." Tori moved over and looked up into the back window, whimpering as she studied the two people in the vehicle. "You better be right about this, Tori. They better let us stay on the farm. If they take us to the pound…"

"She won't. She wouldn't."

"How sure of that are you?" Beck lifted his head up from his paws and stared blankly at Tori. "You don't even know why Trina moved to live on a farm-and here she's running errands with your grandpa?"

"Your point?"

"Do we really know if she's going to feel anything for three dogs that just hopped up into the bed of her truck? Have you ever seen her around animals? If your parents hate dogs so much, does she? Also, who is Jason?"

"I have no idea who he is, and I don't care about that at this moment. As for Trina, I don't know. She lives on a farm, I assume she likes animals."

Jade opened one eye, "She lives on her grandfather's farm. That doesn't mean she likes animals."

"Well, we'll see!" Tori crouched and closed her eyes, focusing on the rumble of the rickety truck. She made sure to stay like Jade, between the back of the bed and Beck, so that she wouldn't end up rolling out onto the road. "When we get to the farm, we just need to stay there and figure out how to get back. Should have listened to Cat's roommate and gone to some _other _magic shop. Jesus."

* * *

The idea here is that, as Madame Fontane said, to break the curse they must put others before themselves. By coincidence Trina and the grandfather are the only ones they can stay with, this rule applies not only to those two and the ranch, but the other friends as well. They must put their friends before themselves as well. This is going to be fun to write, and I hope it'll be fun for you to read!


	2. Settling on the Ranch

Dog Days of Summer

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N: Just as it's a continuation, and it gets things situated, I'll give you the 2nd chapter a little early...and due to the change in summary.

* * *

Chapter 2 (Settling on the Ranch)

Tori felt a sharp push in her side and moaned as her eyes fluttered open and Beck's voice whispered in her ear. "We're here, Tori." She prayed that it had been a dream and she'd wake up at the magic shop with Robbie or one of her friends laughing everything off as some massive prank, but to her heart's dismay she found herself still in the back of the rusty pickup.

"They're stopping?" She rose onto her paws and peered down with a whimper. "I'm still not used to this, I swear I was just dreaming of chasing a damn tire." She sniffed the air and stopped as the smell of manure, mud, and a variety of farm life stung her nostrils. "Oh god that'll take some getting used to."

"What will?"

"The _smells! _What else? Can't you smell?"

"Yeah, but Jade and I are trying to ignore it the best we can." He lifted his paw to reveal Jade curled up in a ball behind him, her own paws were over her snout. "Jade's not having much luck."

"What's this?" Tori threw her head up at Trina's voice and her eyes widened when she saw her sister and grandfather staring back at them.

"Ah we have a couple of stowaways I see," chimed Grandpa Clarence. Trina looked at him with an arched eyebrow and small smile. "Reminds me of the time our platoon was stranded out on the high seas in '53, fendin' off a pack of spies that hid away in the deep confines of the S.S. Trailblazer!"

Jade and Beck chuckled nervously and looked to Tori with shocked gazes. Tori couldn't help but to smile, "Gramps has always been big on his military stories…" She moved to the edge and put her front paws to the rim, yipping at her sister. Trina reached over her and carefully lifted Jade.

"Aw, a cocker spaniel!" Tori's jaw dropped as Trina hugged Jade close to her chest. Jade's tongue was snapping out of her snout while Beck snickered. "They're one of my favorite breeds. Can't say I'm a fan of poodles though, too hyper, but sort of cute."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jade then proceeded to lick Trina on the chin, causing the woman to laugh. Tori's eyes narrowed as jealousy struck her heart. "You're doing that on purpose, aren't you. Sure, rub it in Jade." Jade looked away and moved her ears upwards.

"I'm trying to ensure they want to keep us around. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yeah, but-" She huffed and turned away, moving her snout up into the air. "Well, two can play at that game. I was hoping to charm the two of them into keeping us here. It's only fair since she is my sister. Just because I never liked to admit it doesn't mean it's not true."

"That you would have everyone believe," Beck rolled his eyes and leaned against the rim of the truck.

"Whatever!" She started her act by bowing her head and lifting a paw off the ground, whimpering painfully. Trina's eyes darted over to her and she gently set Jade back into the bed of the truck.

"Oh, the poor thing…" Tori flashed a smirk at Jade just as Trina picked her up, cradling her with one arm and checking her paw with her hand. "Poor thing must be frightened riding in the back of the truck all the way here."

"Sure enough," Clarence replied and hung his arm over the truck. "Cute and manipulative little thing, though."

"Yeah, poodles are always hyperactive. They remind me a lot of Tori, always has to be the center of the attention in the room." Tori yelped as Trina's lips curved up into a smile and her eyes rolled. "Anyway Grandpa, I don't see any collars on these dogs-do you think they're strays?"

"Possibly." Clarence rubbed his chin and swept his hand through Beck's fur while examining him with his eyes. "This one seems clean, and the coats on the other two are clean as well. We'll put them with the other rescue animals and set a word out, if they don't belong to anyone we'll have to see what we can do."

"Sounds good." Tori shifted to the side, turning a glare onto Beck and Jade. She could hear them snickering and wasn't amused. She was beside herself with confusion. How in the hell did poodles remind Trina of her?

"I swear if you could hear me talk, Sister." Tori barked out and Trina set her back into the bed of the truck with a long sigh.

"And here comes the headache. Kind of like dealing with my little sis-I'm glad to be out of that house actually." Tori jerked her head back and whimpered as Trina and Clarence turned their backs to the truck. Her heart grew heavy from hearing that Trina was actually glad to be out of the house. They confused her because she thought Trina would at least miss living there. "Alright Grandpa, I'll put the groceries up and get the baths ready for the dogs."

"You remember the procedure? We need to make sure the dogs are friendly before we can try and adopt them."

Tori laid down and set her head on her paws, ignoring the conversation at this point and focusing on the tightening of her stomach. Beck and Jade moved over to her and nudged her with their snouts, but she didn't budge. "You okay?" Beck asked quietly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just don't feel well." She turned her head away and pulled her lips back into a grimace. "Trina thinks I'm manipulative like a poodle and she's glad to be away from us? Why would she think that? I'm a good sister, aren't I? A good sister, a good friend, and not at all 'hyper' or 'manipulative' or even the center of attention. Right?"

"Come on," Clarence picked her up with a grunt, forcing her away from her questions and friends. "Let's get you pups taken care of. You're lucky I help rescued and lost animals like yourself. Got the best assistant and secretary workin' for me too, you three are in good hands. Yep!"

Tori rolled her eyes and tried to muster the best smile she could as a dog. Clarence motioned the others from the truck and watched with rosy cheeks as the dogs hopped off. "Yep, you're at the best place possible." He set her on the ground and scratched the back of his head, sighing heavily and muttering to himself. "So long as I can get those agents off my back…"

While Beck was the first to get checked over for fleas and to get a bath, Tori decided to make her way to the living room where she was shocked to see Jade curled up on a brown couch beside Trina. Trina's fingers were moving fervently on the keys of her silver laptop. Her eyes were focused intently on the screen and her lips were pulled back into her cheeks.

"What are you doing, Jade?" Tori made her way to the couch and looked up at her friend with a great deal of confusion. "You don't even like her. Why are you all of a sudden so close to her?" Jade lifted her head from the couch and peered down at her. She tried to push away the strange sense of envy rising up inside of her, especially since she never bothered to feel jealous of anyone else giving or getting attention from Trina. "You're not her sister."

"For what it's worth, right now none of us are." Jade hopped off the couch and walked over to her. "I'm not 'close' all of a sudden, I'm just trying to get her to warm up to us. Besides, you don't like her either." Tori struck the ground twice with her paw and looked away with a subtle huff. "Look. Tori. Apparently your grandpa is a rescue worker. He takes in stray animals and adopts them."

"Yeah. So?"

"So, if we warm up to both your sister and grandpa, they won't adopt us out for a while. That gives us ample time to figure out how to get back to normal before we're separated. Right?"

"I…guess so." Jade's reasoning did make sense, but then why did it hurt her so much to see Jade getting close to Trina. Even if it was just in an attempt to keep from being split apart. She watched the girl hop back onto the couch and curl into a ball against Trina's leg.

When her sister moved her hand to Jade's head, scratching behind her ear, Tori felt a sharp sting in her chest. Jade stretched her neck forward and sighed. "Wow, I never thought scratching a dog behind the ear felt so good." Tori moaned lightly and Jade raised a brow at her. "You know, you can do this too. Does this bother you or something?"

"Of course not! Why should I care if you get attention from her?"

"It is only so they don't get rid of us, Tori."

Trina's eyes lifted away from the laptop screen and fixated onto Tori. Her brow furrowed and her lips parted. "Aw, what's wrong little one?" Tori whined and sat down as Trina moved her hand to the couch and pat it twice. "Come here. Here, here."

Tori hesitated until Jade looked to Trina's hand, then back. "It's an invitation, Tori. Get up here and sit next to her." A lump formed in her throat and she barked once before rushing onto the couch and curling up beside her sister. A peculiar warmth swept over her heart as Trina rubbed her head.

"I guess you wanted some attention too, did you?" Trina chuckled softly and pulled her hand away. Tori gazed up and peered into her sister's eyes. "What are we going to do with you two? Grandpa always says to give the dogs a name so we can have something to call you before you're adopted. So 'dog' and 'poodle' won't do." Trina laughed once and watched as Tori crawled up into her lap, nestling herself between her sister's stomach and laptop. "Okay, if you're going to sit there…"

Trina set her computer on the cushion and reached down to scratch Tori on the back between her shoulders. Tori let out a contented sigh and stretched her limbs out. Trina tilted her head to the right and smirked. "You really are a prissy little thing aren't you? I've seen a lot of poodles, but not that many brown or black haired ones. You must think you're a one of a kind among your breed. And for some strange reason you remind me a little of my sister, and she always thinks so highly of herself, so I think I've got a name for you."

Tori reeled her head back as a shiver ran down her spine. She was nervous of what Trina would call her especially if Trina thought what she did. 'Princess' or 'Queen' was too generic, but she had a bad feeling that this was where it was leading.

"How about Cleo. Short for Cleopatra." Tori tilted her head and Jade looked up, confused. "I always think about the names. Cleopatra was a very entitled Egyptian princess in the ancient times, thought so much of herself and seduced Julius Cesar into killing her brother so she could be Queen. Then later seduced Marc Antony so she could have more power and hopefully rule over Rome. When Antony died, she tried to seduce the other Roman ruler…" Trina frowned and looked towards the computer. "Unfortunately that failed. As it so often does for anyone that just wants more power and attention."

"Cleo?" Jade hummed and Tori shot her a scolding look. "I'd say it fits." Tori rolled her eyes as Jade stretched herself and yawned. "She named me already. Artemis, who I think is the goddess of the wilderness."

"Apparently Trina's fascinated with Greek, Roman and Egyptian goddesses." They did make for good names, and she had to admit it was better than being called 'dog'. "I can't wait to see what they call Beck."

"With our luck, Zeus or Thor." Jade laughed and Tori shook her head. This was going to be a long night indeed.

* * *

So a little bit of amusement, but this gets things started. I believe I mentioned somewhere that they're going to end up having to do something for their friends too-but a big part of this is probably going to involve the ranch as well as trying to break from the curse.


	3. Gone to the Dogs

Dog Days of Summer

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 3 (Gone to the Dogs)

"Clarence named me Rover," Beck muttered while walking with the girls. It was dinner-time at the house, so Trina and Clarence were eating. "Apparently I remind him of a dog he had as a boy. How did I get 'Rover', but you two got Cleopatra and Artemis?" Tori tore her gaze back with a huff.

"I'm not that fond of 'Cleo'." She was still agitated over how taken Trina had been with Jade, or rather, with cocker spaniels. It was great that she liked animals, and even better that Grandpa Clarence was an animal rescuer willing to take then in. "You should have seen it, how taken my sister was with your girlfriend." Jade rolled her eyes and Beck looked down to the girl.

"Are you saying you're wanting Trina to give you the affection?" Both of them teased her with a smirk and nudged her with their paws. "Not surprised."

"I'm not saying anything." She walked faster to get ahead of the couple. They were going to walk around the ranch and see what other animals there were. As for domesticated animals, surely there were other dogs and cats. "I wonder how long it'll be before the others realize we're missing?"

"Well Andre went on the field trip, so he won't be looking for us even if he thinks we're missing. Which, he shouldn't. Cat's been spending her time with Sam, and Robbie? Well, who knows what that guy's going to be thinking." Robbie ought to figure something out when they wouldn't show up with any items from the shop. "He might just assume we ditched him. Again."

She took a moment to pause and slowly looked over her shoulder, staring back at her friends. "So then, no one's going to be looking for us? Hard to believe. I mean, I understand our parents-with them thinking we're on that field trip, but our friends?" Once their friends realized they were gone, surely they'd come find them.

"I'm sure they will," Jade remarked, "Just give it time. Still, we're dogs whether or not someone does come looking for us." Jade walked ahead of the group, then stopped, looking from side to side. "You guys hear that?"

"We hear a lot of things," Beck laughed. Tori perked her ear up and scanned the park with her eyes. She heard pigs splashing about, sheep and goats calling out, and cows mooing. There was also the distinct sound of chickens clucking and ducks quacking along with the geese. "Is there anything in particular you're hearing?"

"Horses. I hear _horses!"_ Jade's voice peaked with excitement and she took off in a run. Tori and Beck followed after, deciding not to ask about the girl's sudden interest in a horse. "I've always wanted to ride a horse!"

"You do realize that as a dog-"

"I know that! Shut up!"

It brought Tori back to her childhood, she and Trina would often come to their grandpa's ranch and spend all day riding around the farm on horseback. "You've never ridden?" She ran up beside Jade, somehow managing to keep her pace. "Trina and I could ride all day when we were kids."

"I never got the opportunity. Mom and Dad were always too paranoid to give that chance. When I was young, they thought I'd fall off and crack my skull." They slowed to a walk and moved around a barn till they found a pen with about five horses. Two Clydesdales, one Arabian, a Paint Horse, and a small colt.

Jade's eyes grew as she stood up and placed her paws on the lower horizontal fence. "Look at them. So majestic!" The larger Clydesdale turned his head and marched to the dogs, causing Jade to jump back and sit on the grass. "Wow, seeing them from this perspective is like…"

Tori was a tad concerned for her friend, but she wasn't going to say anything. It was better to let Jade work out this new and strange excitement of hers. "May I help you pups?" The horse studied Jade closely and turned his head to the side. "Try and keep the volume a little quieter, my colt is sleeping."

"Sorry," Tori stepped up beside Jade and motioned her head to the girl. "My friend here's just excited. She's never seen or ridden a horse before."

"I see." The Clydesdale leaned his head forward, gaining a closer look on the group. "I've not seen you three here before. Are you new recues?"

"In a way. We're cursed, so we're staying here with Trina for a while. Until we can find a way back to normal." It hadn't dawned on her what they were going to do when they did finally get back to human form. At least, she wasn't sure what to tell Trina or their friends. Their reactions were sure to be full of skepticism.

"Well, I would be glad to help out in any way. Would you like a layout of the ranch? I am, somewhat, the one in charge here." He motioned to the Arabian, who was eyeing him carefully. "She'd probably tell you otherwise. That's Miss Trina's horse right there."

"Really?" Tori wasn't surprised, Trina always picked the prettiest horse to ride. The Arabian was golden brown and had a long brown mane that had been freshly brushed. "Trina seems really happy here." It was said without thought, though she could feel her own words carving a hole in her chest and she didn't know why.

"We hear her say it all the time, she loves it on the ranch. Evidently it's the one place she can be herself-what that means, I'm not sure."

"What? She couldn't be happy at home?"

The Arabian walked over and set her head on the top of the fence. "I think she had to exaggerate herself a lot or something, she's very calm and happy here. Gets up and does the chores early in the morning, we help her study too." Tori raised an eyebrow as the horse whinnied. "By that I mean, she likes to study in the horse pen. Sometimes she'll ride us around the ranch while going over her notes, and she'll read aloud to us."

"Trina?"

"Yes. Who else?"

"I…" Tori looked away and furrowed her brow at the small ranch house in the distance. Her heart sank and her tail dropped while her voice grew quiet. "I never knew that about her. She's always acted like a crazy, deranged lunatic, and-" She stopped herself and closed her eyes. "Was that all for attention?" It wasn't like Trina needed anybody's attention out here on the ranch-there wasn't anyone she was trying to impress out here.

Only a bunch of animals that couldn't talk back or yell.

"No. I refuse to think that she's any different. She's got to be the same odd…" Tori ran off, muttering to herself while eyeing the house. There was no way Trina was happier on some ranch and away from their mom and dad. "Trina!" She bolted through the doggie door and lost her footing on the slick hardwood floor.

Trina looked up from the couch and watched as Tori slid into the nearby wall. "Cleo!" Tori shook off the pain with a moan and looked up in time for Trina to lift her off the ground and hold her against her chest. Tori set her front paws on Trina's shoulder and gazed at her grandfather sitting in the recliner beside the couch.

"She alright?" Clarence asked.

Trina rubbed Tori's back with a gentle motion and carried her over to the couch. "I think so. We really need to put a rug down there, Grandpa." Tori agreed with a small bark and let her head fall onto her paws.

Clarence scratched his stubbly chin and reached over the arm of the chair and rubbed Tori's head. "I suppose you're right." He pulled his hand back with a sigh and motioned to the laptop on Trina's right. "Make sure you finish your report for school so you can work the rides tomorrow."

Tori's ears perked up and she pulled her head back, staring at her sister with confusion. Trina looked at her and laughed. "It's almost like she understands what you're saying." Clarence chuckled and Trina scratched Tori on the top of her head. "Actually, I do think animals understand humans. I think I'll let Cleo help out tomorrow, I could use an extra pair of eyes."

"Wouldn't want anyone getting lost out on the ranch. Especially if those agents show up tomorrow." Trina laughed at Clarence, instructing him not to use the pitchfork to scare anyone away like he did the last time. The man brought his hand up to his lips and coughed violently into his hand. He set it down on his knee with a heavy sigh. "Maybe you're right in that I should stop smoking before it kills me..."

Tori looked over her shoulder and saw Beck and Jade sitting by the door. She hadn't heard them come in, but that was due to the fact that she was still recovering from her collision with the wall. "Do you know what they're talking about? What rides? The horses?"

"Yeah," Beck laid down and kept his head up while continuing, "The horses said every Monday they open the ranch to the public so people can ride the horses. It's about twenty bucks to ride."

Jade trotted over to the couch and looked up suspiciously, "Why is she babying you? Again?" Tori motioned her paw towards the door.

"I lost my footing, slipped across the apparently recently clean floor, and smacked into the wall." Jade ripped out with laughter and moved back towards Beck, who was shaking his head. Tori held a glare on the girl and turned her head away.

"You ever wonder what animals talk about?" Trina asked her grandfather. "It looks like the pups are all chatting, it makes me wonder what they talk about from time to time." Clarence removed his pipe and exhaled the smoke in his mouth.

"I think there's a reason God made us unable to understand animals. I imagine the things they have to say would be very wise."

Tori stifled a laugh and turned her head to her friends. "Wise? Jade? That's like saying Niagara Falls is made of gasoline." Jade rolled her eyes and snapped her head away from the group.

Trina leaned over with a grunt and set Tori on the ground. "Alright Cleo, I've got to finish my assignment. Go play with your friends."

"Play?" Tori cocked her head to the right and her lips slowly curled into a smirk. "Play like dogs do?" She faced Jade and wagged her eyebrows. The girl slowly turned her head back and frowned.

"No Tori. Don't you even think about it. Beck, make sure-"

Beck stepped over Jade and walked to the couch, laying down at Clarence's feet and watching the girls with a smile. "Sorry Jade, you're on your own on this one." Tori dashed towards Jade and jumped into the air, causing the girl to yip and fall to the ground.

"No!" Tori landed on top of Jade and laughed once with triumph. This was not just play, but for every witty remark and retort Jade had. "Why couldn't you have turned into an _old_ dog! Why a hyperactive mutt?" Jade shot a glare at Beck and scowled. "If we get out of this and ever get a dog, we are not getting a poodle!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. So Clarence is David's father. We'll be seeing David in a few chapters, bear in mind that he's a law enforcement officer and that due to a lot of laws, sometimes the enforcers are made to look like the bad guy. The businessmen getting subtle mentions thus far will be appearing soon as well. Cat and Robbie will be showing up next chapter.


	4. Keeping Hope Alive

Dog Days of Summer

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 4 (Keep Hope Alive)

The next morning, the trio made their way to the horse's pen. They'd been discussing the fact that Trina was taking summer classes, which was surprising because of how fast paced summer courses were.

When they arrived, Trina was already at the pen, brushing the mane of one of the Clydesdales. She was wearing a white t-shirt and a slightly dirty knee length, purple skirt. Rather than wearing heels, she was wearing a pair of tennis shoes. Tori understood this was likely due to having to work outside. She also had her hair up in a ponytail and was wearing a red headband.

"I guess those are her work clothes?" The horse Trina was brushing looked over with a snort and shook his head.

"Usually she works in pants, but those got put in the wash." The horse lifted his front left leg and curled it inwards while stretching his head up into the air. "Ah, I feel good and ready for the day. Are you three here to assist?"

"We're just going to watch," Beck replied, "I don't really think there's anything we can assist with." There truly wasn't, when considering the fact that the three dogs could do nothing for horse riding. "This is pretty routine for you guys?"

"Yep. Curious, why are you pups not Master Clarence's kennel? The ranch has a kennel for rescue animals such as yourself. Have they just opted not to put you in there?"

"I guess." Tori didn't realize there was a kennel on site, but what did it matter if they weren't going to be there? "How many dogs do they shelter?"

"It can get high, they're always trying to take care of stray and lost animals if they can, then they try to adopt the ones that are adoptable. The ones that aren't just remain on the ranch. Surprised you haven't seen some of them, they're usually wandering about-but this is a big farm, nonetheless."

"We did just arrive yesterday, so if we're bound to run into any others, I'm sure we will." She honestly wanted to, but at the same time, she wasn't sure about it.

"Well, I hope you'll enjoy your time on the ranch."

"Thanks." Behind them Clarence was stomping towards the group, muttering curses under his breath. Tori glanced over and furrowed her brow as Trina asked the man what was wrong.

"I cannot get those blasted agents off my case," Clarence spouted while pushing his cell phone into his pocket. Trina folded her arms and frowned as the man swept his hand over his bald head. "What part of 'I'm not selling my land' do they not get?"

"Well, why don't you just show them your grandpa's deed? You have it don't you?"

"I don't know where it's at. My grandfather hid it away. I'll be looking through his records, see if there's no mention of it." Tori's nose twitched and she looked to the gates of the farm with a heavy heart. She didn't realize there was potential risk of losing the farm, but surely that wasn't going to be a problem. "Anyhow, forget about that now my dear. So long as I'm alive, they can't touch this land." He ran his hand down his face and looked at the horses with a subtle smile. "Are the horses ready?"

"Yes, Grandpa."

"What do you think he means by having to sell the land?" Tori asked with a semi nervous twitch crawling up her spine. "This farm's been in our family for generation, he can't sell the farm."

"I don't think it'll come to that," Jade whispered. The girl sat down and looked towards the sky. "Let's just focus on one thing here, I don't want to be a dog forever. We don't even know if there's a deadline to breaking this stupid curse, and that crappy gypsy woman can't hear us, so what good would asking her do?"

"No good at all, I'm sure." Tori looked to the gates and watched a small red car drive up. She barked once to alert Clarence and Trina. Trina stepped out of the pen and moved to the gate, opening it to let the people in.

"Looks like our regulars are here," Clarence leaned his arm against the fence and set his cap back onto his head. Trina followed the car in and moved towards the driver's side.

Tori jumped up onto all fours and wagged her tail to show her intrigue and excitement. In the process, she had to fight the urge to make a mad dash at the car.

Her eyes were fixated on the driver, but she was too low to see who it was. What surprised her most was when Cat, of all people, stepped out of the passenger side. Her stomach tightened and her muscles tensed. She moved her ears back when Jade commented her own shock.

Moving from the back seat was Cat's roommate, Sam, then Robbie emerged from the driver's side. "What in the hell are they all doing here?" Beck cocked his head to the right and slanted his eyes. "How long has this been going on, I wonder?"

Tori ran up to Cat and jumped up, putting her paws on the girl's leg. Cat moved her hand to her hair and looked down in awe. "Oh Trina, you got a poodle!" Trina walked over and laughed.

"Well I wouldn't say I adopted it, the dogs kind of came to us. Usually we're seeking the strays, not the other way around." Cat picked Tori up and cradled her close to her chest. Tori temped herself to bite the girl for concealing this acquaintance with Trina, but she resisted the impulse. It was like a slap to the face that both Cat and Robbie were cavorting with Trina and never said anything about it. "Be careful, Cat, we don't know if they've had their vaccinations or not."

"Yes that's right," Clarence pushed himself from the fence and cleared his throat. "We're going to have to take them to the vet." Tori froze and her eyes widened tremendously. She began moving her legs in the air trying to escape. The thought of going to a veterinarian frightened her for more reasons than one.

She didn't even know if their anatomy had changed or not, but then she was always terrified of needles while as a human. Dogs were sensitive, which meant she would be more sensitive than she would normally, and therefore wanted absolutely nothing to do with needles.

Robbie reached down and pet Beck's head. "How'd you find them?" He looked up with a smile. Trina pulled her hand from her chin and shrugged.

"I don't know how, but they got in the back of our truck while we were shopping yesterday. Someone might have put them there, because unless the German Shepherd pulled them up, there's no way for Cleo or Artemis to jump into the bed."

"That's what you named them?" Robbie stood up and raised an eyebrow at Trina. "Not surprised, you guys always seem to name them after some Roman or Greek thing."

"True. Grandpa named the other one 'Rover'. Oddly enough."

"Speaking of." Robbie crossed his arms and looked from side to side. "Where is Ares? He's usually always around when we show up." Tori cocked her head to the side and Cat set her down, then pat her hands together.

"You know what? I haven't seen him since we got back. He must be sleeping in the barn."

Tori walked over to Beck and Jade, peering over her shoulder. "Who do you guys think is 'Ares'?" Jade chuckled once and closed her eyes.

"Ares, the Greek god of War." She wasn't going to question how Jade knew so much about Roman and Greek mythology, but it didn't surprise her that there was another dog on the ranch with that name.

"I'm a little concerned he might try to eat little Cleo," Trina went on to say. Tori jumped and spun around with a whimper holding in her throat. "He's a rather patient, but very protective Doberman. Cleo's fairly rambunctious, so he might not be very receptive of that. Not surprising, since he's Jason's dog."

"Makes sense." Sam leaned against the car and looked at the three dogs. "So, when does he come back? Jason?"

"Any day now, but he'll have to go back overseas I think. I don't really want to think about that right now, though." Trina took a deep breath and started to smile. Tori looked up and didn't see any lines around Trina's eyes or lips, indicating that it was simply a painted smile.

"Whoever this Jason person is, she must really miss him, but she looks like she's trying to be strong about it." Tori pawed the ground once, then moved over to rub against Trina's leg. She wasn't sure why, but a part of her heart went out to the girl. "Maybe I don't get along with her and I don't really claim to like her a lot, but if she's sad-"

"No offence but you've never displayed empathy for her before," Jade remarked. A strain of guilt shook her for a second and she turned her head away. "Why do you want to deny it all of a sudden? You've never shown that you cared _that_ much about whether she was happy or sad. I mean you kind of let us walk all over her."

"Who are you to preach to me, Jade?" Jade recoiled and rose her voice in with a frightful temper.

"I'm not saying it's right or wrong, I'm just calling you out on your own bullshit! Don't start acting like you give a shit when you never did before unless it is genuine. Hell, do you even know if it's genuine?" Tori hesitated, unsure how to respond. Of course she cared that Trina might be upset that some guy was overseas, and it would be inhuman to completely ignore it.

Maybe Jade was right, and maybe this strange feeling she had was just a sense of loyalty that dogs had in general. It was hard to believe that if she were human she would just ignore Trina's clear sorrow, but it was even harder to believe that she wouldn't make some snide remark without thinking about it only to regret it when it was too late.

Beck's head dipped and he sighed heavily, "Relax you two." Tori looked up to Trina and gently placed a paw on her leg. The girl swept her fingers through her hair and looked down, curling her eyebrows inwards.

"Aw look," Cat began, "It seems like she feels for you, Trina. The pup hasn't even met Jason, has she?"

"Not yet." Trina reached down and picked Tori up. She held her left arm under Tori for support and cradled her with her right hand. "It's pretty known that animals have a good judge of character and human emotion, though. I believe that."

"It's sweet."

"Yeah." Trina scratched Tori behind the ear and rocked her from side to side. The pleasing sensation swept through Tori, causing her to sigh out contentedly. "I may have to keep this one around. I get better love from animals than I did Tori or your friends, it's funny really. I expect Tori wouldn't give a rat's ass about my boyfriend being overseas." Tori's heart stopped and she pulled her head away with a frown.

"Yeah, I wouldn't count on it." Tori's eyes darted to Cat. She couldn't take much more of this insult, but yet, she couldn't argue. If this was how they really felt, then could something truly be wrong? "I know she's your sister, and I'm sorry to say especially with someone that was a friend…"

Sam walked up and pat Cat on the back. "It's alright Cat, you can speak your mind if you want to."

"Right. Most of them are just selfish, Trina. There's nothing you can do about it, to be honest. I've been friends with them for a few years-and yeah you've known your sister for longer, but-"

"Honestly, I don't even think I know her anymore." Tori whimpered and Trina looked down at the pup with a frown. "Used to know my sister, but that was a very long time ago. Time changes everyone, even though they say you never grow apart from your siblings-I guess sometimes you do."

"You're not supposed to." Sam brushed her thumb against her nose and looked off to the side. "Even Melanie and I are still close, and we argue all the time."

Robbie waved his hands in the air while clearing his throat, "I don't want to say anything bad, but I have to agree with Cat." Beck and Jade turned their heads and their eyes slanted at Robbie. "I can't even trust them to help me with a project."

"Yesterday wasn't our fault," Jade growled.

"Always ripping on me for Rex. Yeah I get he's a puppet, but now I'm just trying to focus on ventriloquist acts, and is that so bad?" He ripped out an abrupt laugh that startled Tori and sank her heart further. "Apparently since it's not acting, not singing, not dancing or playing music it's stupid! I just wish we could talk to them without having them look at us like we're a couple of retards."

"With friends like those, who needs enemies?" Cat muttered to herself. Tori shrugged and looked off to the horses.

"I don't know. Tori's still my sister regardless, I don't want to say anything negative about her if I can avoid it. You shouldn't either." Tori's jaw dropped as Trina set her back down to the ground.

Trina's words wrapped around her, cutting off her oxygen and forcing her into a breathless state as her blood slowly turned to ice. Of all the opportunities for Trina to indulge and really cut into her, this was that moment. Tori was expecting Trina to cut her like a knife with harsh resentments bitter hatred, and she preferred those than what Trina had just spoken.

"I see what Sam's saying, and I'll always love my sister. Of course. I don't know if we'll ever be close or not, she doesn't seem to want that and I got tired of acting out for attention. That's why I moved out here with Grandpa, I don't have to act out to try and get out from under Tori's shadow, I can finally be _me_."

Tears welled up in Tori's eyes and she slowly lay on the grass, whimpering under her breath so as to not attract attention. Who was Trina, then? If she acted out before for attention, who was she when she didn't act out?

Finding an end to this curse was gravely important, but all Tori could do in this minute was think about who or what her sister was and why she didn't feel as though she knew the answers.

"You haven't told her about Jason yet, have you?" Tori lifted her head and watched her sister guide the group to the horses. Trina's fingers hugged the wooden fence and slowly slid inwards.

"I'd like to. You told me not to, and I guess you know her better than I do these days." Trina's shoulders fell and she looked over her shoulders. "She hardly knows me, hardly knows you guys. Beck and Jade don't seem to take any more of an interest in anyone else's lives than she does-according to you."

"Right…It's just that, we think you should wait until the time is right."

"He said he had something very important to talk to me about when he gets back, so you know, the more he's involved in my life the more Tori's going to have to know who he is anyway. I met him at camp a long time ago, you guys met him at your teacher's thing, what difference does it make?"

Tori was hurting far too much to care about the revelation of Jason. It surprised her to hear it was the same guy, especially since she hadn't expected that, or even expected that he'd gone into the military. She wasn't mad, not while hearing that Trina met him at a camp a long time ago. It was obvious what camp, since Trina had only gone to one when she was sixteen or seventeen.

Cat crossed her arms and chuckled lightly, but with an air of scorn. "She has a very…selfish streak to her-I would think you'd know that by now." Trina rolled her eyes and Tori sank her nose further into the grass, staring at a single blade in the gentle breeze. Her heart was breaking to the point she wanted to run as far from the ranch as possible, but she couldn't. "You remember Danny?"

"That was a mistake Cat." Tori felt relief at her sister's defending words. As mild as it was, it still was a good feeling that Trina could provide this.

"Maybe selfish isn't the right term? Vindictive?" Cat extended her hand and counted off on her fingers. "She kissed Beck in front of everyone to get back at Jade on the first few days…" Tori winced and Jade cringed at the memory. "She claims she acted on impulse and couldn't control herself when she kissed Danny-honestly how do you believe it's a 'mistake' when you kiss a friend's boyfriend just because they're your ex? She got mad at me after the whole thing with Sikowitz when I dragged Jason off. She wanted him for herself, of course." Cat lowered her arms and shrugged. "There's a whole slew of things."

"You didn't come here to talk about my sister, Cat. You came here to ride, so let's ride."

"Right. I'm sorry, Trina. I didn't mean any-"

"It's fine." Trina grabbed a pair of gloves from Clarence and looked off as he handed her a dark purple cowboy hat. "I understand your cynicism, it's hard to keep believing in someone when they've only let you down a bunch of times."

Cat smiled softly and bowed her head. "Yes, that's true, but the people that keep hoping are either admirable or foolish."

"All things considered, when it comes to people like Tori, I'd rather be a foolish optimist than a cynic." Tori raised an eyebrow as Trina propped open the gate and motioned the horses out. They followed her signal and the others moved to their horses as she climbed onto the Arabian horse. "Somebody has to believe my sister has a chance. If nobody else, it may as well be me, else all is lost."

Tori's heart lifted up and a tear played at her eyes. She perked her ears and tilted her head, trying to decide if she'd heard correctly. If Trina had not truly given up on her, then maybe there was hope somewhere. She certainly didn't feel deserving of it, not when she heard how bad her own friends thought she treated them.

For Trina, of all people, to say she still had a single shred of hope for her after all of the shit, it truly was something of a miracle.

* * *

So a number of things discussed here. We see for the first real time some issue regarding the farm, the way the others are feeling, and a little more insight on what Trina's dealing with in regards to the boyfriend of hers-first time I get to really show a character whose dealing with having someone overseas. Though I may have shed light on the subject at some point of time. Growing up in a military family, you understand what it's like to have to wonder if someone you care about is ever coming back. Kind of why Trina's an optimist in this, she has to be.


	5. War, Peace, and Wisdom

Dog Days of Summer

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 5 (War and Peace)

"You've been really quiet, Tori." She looked back to Beck and Jade with a shrug. "What are you thinking about?"

"What our friends said about us." There was no way of knowing how long they'd been walking aimlessly around the ranch. It was nice to see all the different animals, and on occasion they saw another dog or cat that was either part of the kennels. Most of the animals said there were two main dogs that lived on camp, an old Golden Retriever that belonged to Clarence, and the Doberman. "Cat, of all people, really just tore into us."

"Who would have thought they'd think so little of us," Jade replied, "But then I'm not surprised." They did treat the two like lesser parts of the group, so there was no disagreement that they might have said some things that were less than appropriate. "Anyway, you heard what Trina said about the veterinarian? Do you think she's going to take us there?"

"Well I know a thing or two about rescue workers-not much, but I know the first thing they do is give the dog a check-up." She didn't like the thought of vaccinations, but the more she thought about it, the more she grew fearful of a much different task. "What do you think would happen if they chose to spay and neuter?"

Beck stumbled towards the right, and Jade stopped moving for a long moment. Tori watched as the shock and realization settled over them like a cloud of rain. "W-We have different body parts as dogs. If they spay and neuter, how will that affect us when we're human again?" Jade cleared her throat and took a slow step backwards. "I understand the importance of it…dear god, Beck may need to be neutered!"

"What!" Beck choked on his saliva and nearly fell onto the ground. "I don't want to be snipped, man. I'm too young for that!"

"Well, if we go into heat, like most female pups do. That could be a problem." Jade smirked at Beck while Tori shook her head. She watched his eyes grow large and he quickly sat down, gazing at his paws.

"If dogs could sweat, you'd see me sweating."

"Relax, I'm sure that won't happen," Tori remarked. She wasn't truthfully certain, but it would be better for them not to think about it. Unless they heard Trina or Clarence say it had to happen, then there was no reason to stress over it. "If it does, then we'll worry about it."

"_If_ it does? I don't want to lose my baby-maker!" Tori laughed as Jade rolled her eyes and walked off. "Maybe we won't have to worry about it because we're human. We won't act on impulse, right?"

"I don't know, Beck. I've had a lot of strong urges that dogs have. If I find a piece of leather, god help me if it's Grandpa's shoe." She looked around for Jade and saw the girl squatting behind a bush. "And look, Jade's already taking in her canine urges!"

Jade snapped her gaze over and let out a loud exclamation. "Don't watch!" The girl moved over to a nearby tree and sniffed it. "Hey, someone urinated her-why do I care?" Her nose twitched and she slowly lifted her head, blinking at something in a nearby brush. "There's someone, or something over here guys."

"Be careful."

"What is it?" Jade crouched low and started to crawl towards the brush. Tori was amused by the sight, but couldn't help the feeling that Jade ought to back away. "Smells like another dog." Not surprising considering they'd ran into most of the kennel puppies already.

An enormous bark shattered the silence around them and made the hair on Trina's back stand on end. Jade rolled back and yelped as a tall, black Doberman stepped out of the brush. Tori's heart stopped suddenly as she met the dog's golden eyes. "Do you mutts always approach things without caution?" The Doberman slammed his paw on the ground and ripped out another loud bark. "Stand at attention! Straight line. About face!"

"We'd better do as he says," Tori hissed and stood straight. Beck and Jade followed suit. This had to be Ares, but he was more intimidating than she expected him to be. "You must be Ares."

"I am the dog that runs this farm, and you three are simply passing by." This was a hardened and seasoned dog, from what Tori could tell. His age far exceeded the young age of the animals the group had transformed into. "State your purpose."

"Our, um, purpose?"

"Yes. I watch over these lands. I protect this farm and the owners, so I must investigate all new recruits." He leaned his head towards her, poking his snout within an inch of her face. She pulled her head back and lifted her front left paw. "I have been watching you three. Arriving so neatly tucked in the bed of the owners' truck. I would be skeptical they would put three rescue animals in the back without having put up a net or something to protect you. They did not know you were back there!'

"That's true, we did sneak on."

"Aha!" He pulled his head up and narrowed his eyes, growling lowly at them. Tori stepped forward, her body trembled and her heart's racing intensified.

"We mean no harm. You see, this woman…she turned us into dogs. Trina-Trina is my sister. We have to find a way back to-"

"A likely story if I've heard one!" A lump formed in her throat as Ares's lips pulled back into a scowl. "Three interlopers intruding on the farm during a time when shrewd human businessmen are trying to purchase these lands. Could you be spies?"

She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to the right. "Er-could we be what?"

"Ares, relax." A calm and shakier voice surrounded them, comforting the ears. Ares rolled his eyes and Tori turned her head to see a golden retriever walking slowly towards the group. His head was low to the ground and he moved as though his bones were riddled with arthritis. His eyes were gentle and soft, and his lips were curled into a pleasant smile. "Can't you see they're just pups? You cannot accuse every new pup of being a threat, or trying to scare them into not causing havoc on the farm."

"Someone has to make sure pups stay in order and don't get out of line. You remember Chester incident, Shadow. Damn pup broke out of the kennel and got the other pups to break out, then they ran amuck on the farm! We need order and control, old timer."

"Yes but you forget this is not war, they are children who do not know any better." Tori shifted her eyes between the two dogs and then looked towards her friends. They made no attempt to speak and were still shaking before Ares. The old dog turned to them and sat on his hind quarters. "Good afternoon pups, I am Shadow. I've lived on this farm for many years."

"Shadow?" Tori hesitated before taking a step towards him and getting a closer look. She remembered a golden retriever from when she was a child. It was nearly ten years ago, though. "Same golden retriever that was here when Trina and I were kids?"

"Possibly." Shadow laughed and stood up once more. He circled the trio and hummed gently. "So, you say you are Trina's sister, Tori? How is this possible?"

"We were cursed by some woman at a magic shop." Ares huffed and looked away while Shadow studied her. The dog nodded and tilted his head. "She had this orb and it was glowing, or humming, or something…we touched it and the next thing we know, we're dogs."

"Fascinating."

Ares raised an eyebrow at Shadow and huffed. "You don't honestly believe them? It doesn't even sound possible!" Shadow turned his tired eyes to Ares. Tori remained silent, so as not to interrupt or disrespect either as both clearly were considered to be treated with respect. That, and she didn't really want to anger them.

"Magic exists in many forms, Ares. To understand the unknown we must first learn to rationalize it, to study it, to embrace it and learn. Not everything is a constant state of combat."

"Not everything is peaceful, either."

"I know. These old bones have seen much and learned much. Being slower and much older, I'm no longer swift as you are. It has allowed me more time to stop and think, whereas you are in a constant state of motion and do not stop to think before you act or jump to conclusions. If you wish to question the sincerity of these pups, you must do so in a way that allows them to see you as an equal but an authority as well."

Shadow cleared his throat and looked towards the trio. "They are clearly frightened and confused. If they say a woman did something to them, whether it was turning them from human to dog, then we should consider the very real likelihood that they suffered a traumatic experience one way or another. They are not here to cause trouble, Ares. They are here because they have nowhere else to go. I assume that to be correct?"

"Yes sir," Tori replied. "Even my parents don't know what's going on, they think we're on a field trip. It's not that we lied about not going, but that we hadn't yet left. I don't think mom and dad would keep us around either."

"Your parents are busy people, true. Your father especially is likely under a lot of stress. He's had the unfortunate task of going against the owners because of a legal dispute over this land."

"Yeah, I've heard there's something going on, but not much. What's happening that Grandpa and Trina are worrying about?"

"They can't find the deed to the property," Ares sat down and spoke quietly. "Some people would like to buy this land and turn it into an extension of the city-maybe create a mall out here or something. As long as the owners can't locate the deed, and nobody purchases a new deed when or before Clarence passes, then they'll lose the farm."

Tori's blood ran cold and a gasp drifted from her lips. "That can't happen!" It sounded like there wasn't anything that could be done, but it still wasn't fair. "Well, it can't be anytime soon, right? Grandpa's doing just fine."

Shadow's eyes flickered with a glimpse of sorrow and Tori's heart was swallowed by a feeling of despair. "Unfortunately, Clarence's health has been failing him." Shadow walked off a few paces and turned his head to the sky. "Trina has been trying to get him to stop smoking so much, but he is a proud man and a fighter. I can feel it though, that smoke is getting to him." Tori whimpered and Shadow looked over his shoulder. "Don't worry, life ends for us all eventually. My master and I both are old, and we've lived long, full lives. I hope we would be able to stick around long enough to see this farm preserved, but I fear our time will come."

"Grandpa, and you, will be just fine."

Clarence was eighty-five and still in good physical shape. The thought of losing her grandfather was too much to think about, especially since she saw him still walking around like he was in his fifties.

"It is nothing to fear, pup." No. He was wrong, death was something to fear because it was so final. She may not have ever lost anyone close to her, but she understood what came with death since her father worked his entire life in a career where some nights she honestly worried about whether he'd come back home.

"How can you talk about dying without fear?"

"When you've lived a full life you're not afraid," Ares remarked while walking past the group. Tori furrowed her brow and turned her head down as the Doberman breathed a heavy sigh. "Death is final, but it's a natural part of life. Spending your entire life fearing it keeps you from doing much of anything or accomplishing goals you have."

Shadow turned around with a smile and closed his eyes. "He is right." Her heart pulled forward within her. This was not a subject she wished to think too much on, especially since she understood so little of it. "I have lived a long and full life. I've seen things that have made me laugh and cry, I've gone adventures that I shall never forget. I truly have lived the fullest life, and when my time comes, I will gladly accept it without regret."

"I wonder…I wonder what Trina thinks about death, actually." She heard Beck and Jade gasp and shook her head at them. Shadow and Ares looked over, waiting for her to explain. "It must be hard for her. I can't think of Grandpa passing away, but…like you say it's natural, and when someone gets old…"

"Don't forget that Trina is very much in love with a man that is in the military, serving in another country. Every day she must think about whether or not he is coming home."

"Yeah…and then our dad's always been in the police force. Now she lives with Grandpa, I guess she's known death more and longer than I have, or at least thought about it."

Tori could hear the sound of horses galloping closer and looked to her right, smiling when she saw Trina racing back to the pens, laughing as Cat and Robbie trailed behind her. "You two are about to lose the bet!" Trina called out.

"You've been doing this longer!" Cat screamed in defense. "Plus your horse actually runs better. Not fair!" Tori smiled as the group passed them and ran into the pen. Sam's horse was in a small walk, with the girl shaking her head at the racers.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to get to know her sister and her friends a little more. Sure, it was still important they find a way to free themselves of the curse, but as a human she'd never get a chance to interact with her sister. Or at least that was what she thought.

* * *

Two of the "moral compass" that our main characters may need. A good talk they had, we probably won't see too much of Shadow or Ares since they're not the major players here, but they'll be around. Shadow's inspired by my favorite dog of my favorite movie growing up "Homeward Bound". The wise 'granddad' of the group in that movie. I'm sure my older readers have at least heard of the Homeward Bound movies, haha


	6. A Natural Instinct

Dog Days of Summer

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 6 (A Natural Instinct)

"What made Cat so cynical?" Jade asked while watching the girl chow down on a sub sandwich. Robbie was standing beside her with his own meal, and Sam was sitting in the car. It was a simple midday lunch they'd asked Trina to make for them before they went back home. "I know she faded away when her roommate showed up, but I didn't think it was because she didn't like us."

Beck turned his head to the side and lifted his shoulders, "If you have to ask." Jade frowned. "I'm surprised Robbie hates us, but then, who's to say he ever liked us. I didn't think the way we treated him was bad at all. Of course, I never thought about it."

Next to Tori were the older dogs on the farm, they'd been showing them around the ranch and making sure they didn't get lost. "It is easy to say things without thought," Shadow's statement turned their heads towards him and silenced them so they could listen. "It is these thoughtless words and actions that can produce animosity and other feelings that you may never have intended."

"Well we don't really want to lose our friends. I mean, we rip on them all the time yes, but they're our friends."

Ares scoffed and started to say something, but turned away instead when Shadow lifted a paw. The older dog took in a quiet breath and looked Beck in the eyes with patience. "You have to ask yourself, how well of a friend is someone that would constantly bring down the other? Are they your friends and are you theirs when your very word and actions demean and harm them? Even if unintended, how do they feel about it?"

"I can't say I've ever thought about them," Jade muttered. Tori looked up at Cat and Robbie with a frown. Many times the statements they made were just jokes or messing with the group, but even she had to admit things got out of hand sometimes, and the two would later appear to be very annoyed with them. "What I mean is, we just say random shit, and it's not _always_ intended to hurt."

Beck nodded his head and studied Robbie for a long moment. "To a degree, we've always ripped on them because they never had any 'worthwhile' traits that we could see bringing them into a school that involves talent."

Ares's sharp eyes fell onto the group and Tori threw her head up to him, feeling his burning gaze as though it was pushing her down. "What do you think talent is, exactly?" Ares stood on all fours and moved closer to the car. Cat looked down at him and waved her fingers while saying she wasn't giving him any human food. "Everyone has their own thing that makes them who they are. A talent is just a skill, something that defines a person. Whether it's building something, writing and drawing, or acting as humans do for entertainment."

Cat reached down and scratched her fingers on top of Ares's head. Tori smiled at the scene and rolled onto her side so that the sun could warm her and she could relax. "I'll be honest." She closed her eyes and hummed as the sun's warmth spread across her. "We never thought Robbie was much of a ventriloquist, that his thing was just playing with dolls. As for Cat, from time to time we'd joke that she was too dumb to have a talent, but we included her in the group because we didn't want to push her out and make her feel bad."

Shadow's ears perked up and disappointment swelled in his eyes. "Then if you did not feel she was a viable part of your group, I imagine you led her to believe she was?" Tori moved her eyes to the side and felt a strain of guilt strike her. It was true that they pitied Cat for a brief stint of time, but she thought that was ancient history.

"We pitied her because she was so…I don't know, she had these mood swings and would get hurt really fast." She rolled back onto her stomach and gazed sorely at the redhead. "I guess at first we thought 'who would be friends with this girl', and we became her friend because nobody else would. The same was probably done for Robbie. Most of the kids in the school thought him as a freak."

"They probably knew it was pity," Beck replied with a snort. "It was true that nobody else would be friends with them because they were weird…they were different." The way it sounded, Tori wasn't sure if they ever took Cat and Robbie in because they cared about them.

Clearly the two friends would feel otherwise, and yet they stayed with the group because they must have felt if someone had to lie to make them feel like valued friends, then nobody would truly want to be their friends.

Was this what Shadow was telling them?

"Cat stopped hanging around us when Sam became her roommate." Tori set her head down in the grass and blew out her nose. "I never thought about it, but maybe it's because Sam became more of a real friend to her than us.

"If you take someone in out of pity, your heart can never truly be aligned with proper care for somebody." Shadow shook his head at them and moved in front of the trio, sitting down and drawing their attention to him. "You can sympathize, feel bad for somebody, but to be a friend you must care about that person. If you wish to remain friends, it's a good idea to make them feel like you care as well."

Ares moved back to the group and sat beside Shadow, glaring at the three. "Have you even taken the time to get to know them? Assuming you care about them, how much time do you even spend getting to know who they are?"

"We spend enough time!" Jade deflected Ares's statement, but only earned a harsher glare that made her back away with a nervous whine. Now was not the time for her to get defensive. "Or maybe not." Tori let out a heavy sigh and shook her head. It was easy to say they spent time with Robbie and Cat, but the real truth was when it came down to things they'd do as friends, they were always an afterthought. More so than even her sister, who was rarely ever thought of.

If friends were meant to share their lives, they'd done that well enough with each other and even Andre, but they never bothered with Cat and Robbie. It was always assumed that they were the least interesting people, and of course getting to know them would lead to nothing but stress.

"Are you two saying we should give them more of a chance?" Tori lifted her gaze to Shadow and Ares. Her voice shook as the words fell from her lips. "Everyone has something, and we've always focused on what's important. I guess that would be more what's important to us. If it's auditioning for some play or trying to get the chance to sing the best song or whatever."

"Robbie said he wasn't surprised we ditched him," Beck shifted his gaze to Robbie and slanted his eyes. "Even though we didn't ditch him, he truly believes we did. We've done it so many times that he has no reason to believe something bad might have happened to us. He needed our help for something, and to him, we let him down. He doesn't look at all surprised."

Jade's nose twitched and she turned her head away while muttering to herself. "He'll get over it won't he? It was just some stupid show, right? Who was going to go?" The sound in Jade's voice was of denial, which Tori didn't think was all that surprising considering how much they didn't want to think they were letting anyone down. It was hard to believe that Robbie, of all people, could resent them.

"It depends on his needs, I think, Jade. He was running late and couldn't get to the shop on time and didn't have the props he needed for his act."

Ares turned his head to Robbie, then back to the group. "I recall hearing when they came to ride the horses last week, that Robbie's kid sister and his dad were coming to visit for the girl's birthday. He wanted to put on this big show to give her a good time."

Tori's stomach lurched and Beck fell to the ground, covering his snout with his paws. It felt terrible that they couldn't help him with that, even though it wasn't their fault entirely, they still shunned and berated him behind his back. "A fucking legitimate reason!" Beck scoffed and pushed himself back up. Tension grew heavy in the air while they stared at Robbie for a moment.

Beck moved over to Robbie, gazing up at the boy. Robbie looked at him and furrowed his brow. "What do you want, this sandwich?" Robbie extended the sandwich and Beck shook his head, causing Robbie's eyes to enlarge. Cat laughed at him.

"He understood you!"

"I'm not sure. A dog shaking his head at food is like-did hell just freeze?" Robbie grew quiet and watched as Beck sat down and continued to stare at him. "What do you want?" Tori was beginning to question the same, concerned by Beck's strange behavior.

"Beck, what are you doing?"

"I'm thinking."

"About?"

"I don't know, it just feels like I should say something. There's obviously nothing I can say, being a dog, but if I could…I'd tell the dude we tried." Beck turned his head towards her and his lips fell further. "Would it matter? I'm trying to figure out how many times we let him down, and if there's any way to even make it right. I shouldn't even care, should I? But a part of me just…I don't know. I'm not the only one that's been feeling strange, am I?"

"Strange how?"

"I don't know." He turned his head back to Robbie and breathed out a heavy sigh. "Like all of a sudden I care where as a human I probably would make some lame ass excuse to try and cover up having let the guy down again. Probably try to give him something like money or whatever so he wouldn't feel bad, or be angry for long. Those things only mask the issue, I know."

"You're dogs," Ares stated abruptly. Beck furrowed his brow and Jade commented on the obvious realization. Ares growled, causing her to jump back. "What I'm saying is that as a dog, you should have a normal sense of loyalty. All dogs have that sense, and you would be feeling it most likely. Why do you think so many people comment about a dog being their best friend? Dogs are the least judgmental, the most sincere and loyal companion to a human."

"I…see."

"Where you still retain your human thoughts, you are probably capable of telling what is right and what isn't as far as emotion and loyalty go. It's not a myth, it's natural. An instinct that all canine have."

Shadow replied with a swift nod and started to stand. His soft and slow voice once more came as a comfort, seemingly melodious to Tori's ears. "There may be a reason the curse transformed you into dogs. Perhaps it is to teach you the sense of loyalty that one should have towards a friend, or a relative-something that perhaps was missing in your life?"

"But what about being free from this curse?" Jade inquired. "How can we do anything if we're dogs that cannot talk!"

Shadow closed his eyes and turned away slightly. "Sometimes it is better to listen than to speak. Maybe what is important is not that you know whether you are loyal or not-because in the end of the day you can tell somebody something all you want, but they may not believe until they are shown."

"But they don't know we're dogs. We need to be human in order to show anything?"

"Do you? How important is it to you that you defend yourself to them with words that to them may only seem an excuse?" Jade stammered for a minute before bowing her head and narrowing her eyes. Beck breathed out and Tori gazed up to Cat and Robbie with mournful eyes. "Sometimes the best thing to say, is nothing at all."

"Or just do what comes natural." Ares turned away with Shadow. The two dogs walked off, and in the distance they heard Ares inform them to get inside when it got dark.

What was natural? Tori couldn't figure it out, but she could only assume it involved taking some time to think about things.

* * *

Well I liked that chapter, hope you did too.


	7. Sheltered, Within Walls

Dog Days of Summer

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 7 (Sheltered and Within Walls)

That night, Tori followed Trina to her bedroom. The first night on the farm was the most difficult night to sleep, and of course she'd slept out in the living room with Beck and Jade. She wanted to see if it would be easier in Trina's room.

As Trina started to close the door behind her, Tori let out a whimper and struck the door with her paw. This caused Trina to stop and turn around, gazing down at Tori with a smile. "Aw, you want to sleep in here tonight, Cleo?" Tori felt her tail wag and hurried into the room. Trina lifted her up and set her on the bed, and with that, she darted to one of the two pillows and curled up on top of it.

Around her the walls were decorated with floral wallpaper, and the window on the right was shielded by violet colored blinds. In front of the bed was a television stand, and a flat screen television. In front of the window was a brown desk with Trina's laptop resting in the center. There were two doors on the left, one opened into a walk-in closet while the other opened into the bathroom.

"Nice pad she's got here," Tori said with a loud yawn. She stretched her paws out and looked to the side as Trina grabbed a book from her nearby bookshelf and set it down on the end table.

"Okay Cleo, I'll be right back." Trina moved to the closet and started to disrobe. Tori looked away from her sister, not wanting to watch her change into her sleepwear.

Her eyes drifted to the end table, where behind the book and in front of the purple lamp was a picture frame of a man in military uniform. He had a wide smile and soft, compassionate eyes. Her heart skipped a beat when she recognized this man as Jason, but he looked much different than when they met him at Sikowitz's home.

All things considered, she did feel grateful for the fact that her sister found somebody. Maybe she wouldn't have given it much thought if she were human, but now more than anything else she could see value in this happiness that Trina had. Though, she had to have remarkable strength to love a man in the military, and that was something Tori could admire because she wouldn't have that strength.

"Okay, all done." Tori perked her ears at Trina's voice and looked in time to see her sister wearing a long golden nightgown with lace shoulders and no sleeves. Trina walked around the bed and climbed onto the side lit by the lamp. She grabbed the book from the table and glanced at Tori. "I hope you don't mind a little late night story, I'm always reading before bed."

Tori responded the only way she knew that she could, with a quick bark. Trina reached over and ran her fingers through Tori's fur, generating a soothing sensation that swept through her body. For a reason she didn't know, she was quick to respond by licking Trina on the hand.

"Aw." Trina curled her fingers and scratched behind Tori's ear, laughing happily. "I suppose it would be wrong of me to put you in the kennel with the other rescue dogs."

"Yes. Very wrong."

"I'll have to take you three to the vet tomorrow." She whimpered and cocked her head to the right. Trina withdrew her hand and curved her lips into a slight smile. "I know you're probably not looking forward to it, but it's necessary."

Tori crawled onto Trina's lap, then focused her gaze onto the photo of Jason. Trina raised an eyebrow at her and set the book aside. Her left hand rested on Tori's back, and she reached for the photo with her right. "You're interested in the picture, Cleo? This is Jason, he and I have been together for a couple years now, he's in the Marines. I don't know that you understand what that is, or what a 'boyfriend' is, but I love this man very much."

Tori's heart lifted when she saw Trina gazing at the photograph with a serene expression. If they met at a camp and were separated for a while, she was curious how Trina found him again. Hell, she was curious how Trina was suddenly friends with Robbie and Cat-or maybe it wasn't that she was friends with them, but someone that gave them horse rides every so often.

"He was looking for me when his family moved back to California, his parents went off one weekend and he spent some time with his uncle." A tear came to Trina's eyes as she recalled the memory. She wiped it away with a content sigh and moved the photo back to the table. "Cat tried to take him out on a date. He told her about me, and so she brought him to my family's home. I was over here visiting with Grandpa, so they waited until I got back."

Tori set her head onto her paws and smiled at Trina. The story sounded romantic to her, so how could she possibly be jealous or upset like Cat thought? She closed her eyes and hummed as Trina rubbed her head. "Cleo, how am I supposed to read my book if you're sitting there?" Her lip formed a smirk and she opened her mouth into a yawn.

"You'll find a way." With that, she felt two arms rest on her body and turned her head to see Trina holding the book over her. She chuckled softly and rolled onto her side. "Told you."

She opened one eye and looked at the book with curiosity, from what she could see it was a romance novel. Never did she think Trina enjoyed romance, especially since she recalled hearing her say as such once long ago. This one seemed different, because it took place in World War two, which a woman was waiting for her husband to come back from the war.

Maybe Trina was reading to it because she could relate to having a lover overseas. It was strange that Trina didn't show much pain, but then, that was probably just an external strength she had to push through.

As Tori scanned the page, she came across a scene that was emotionally draining. The woman's lover was declared missing in battle and it was likely that he'd been killed, but his body wasn't found.

Her heart sank when the air around her grew tense. She turned her gaze up to Trina and gasped at the silent tears running along the woman's cheeks. Those tears spoke volumes to her, if only because it was the first time she saw her sister truly shed a tear for any reason.

A whimper of concern fell from her lips and Trina glanced down with a sad chuckle as she sought to wipe away her tears. "I'm alright Cleo. It's just this story, that's all." She closed the book and set it on the table, sighing heavily as her eyes drifted towards Jason's photo. "I hope he can come home for good soon, so I can quit worrying. Everything's getting crazy these days."

Tori cocked her head to the right and pat her paw on Trina's belly two times. Trina laughed lightly and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her close. "It's one thing growing up as a kid, worrying that your dad's going to get shot while making some traffic stop or apprehending a criminal. I guess that stress really gets you used to having it, but it doesn't prepare you for dating someone in the military. Then I think, what am I going to do with Grandpa? He's always puffing that pipe of his, and everyone tells him he needs to quit before it kills him."

Tori bowed her head and furrowed her brow, whining at the thought of all these issues that circulated her sister. It was good to see that Trina was pushing through, being strong and vigilant despite everything.

"I wouldn't have the strength," Tori said to herself. If she had to go through each day wondering if her lover was coming home, she'd go crazy. Yes, Clarence was her grandfather, and she had the similar worry in regards to her dad's job, but she never thought about it as much as Trina likely had. For the first few years of Trina's life, their dad was just a lower ranked officer that was in the field more. Tori could never remember their dad being in the field because by the time she could remember much, he'd been promoted into a higher rank.

That didn't mean danger was any less on the job, it just meant he wasn't going into the field unless necessary.

She felt a sudden shift and looked up to see Trina reaching for the lamp. "We'd better get some sleep, Cleo. We have a big day tomorrow." Trina paused for a minute and her lips sank into a frown as her eyes drifted to the dog. "You know, I'm glad my sister doesn't have to think about all of this stuff. I don't think she's ever had to worry about anyone besides herself-mom and dad made sure of that. A better life than I had, more security and more sheltered than I was…I'm glad about that."

As Trina switched off the light and turned onto her side, Tori hopped off and curled up against her sister's chest. At first, the sensation of Trina's beating heart frightened her, but after a while it became a soothing force against her body.

"I never thought I had a sheltered life." It made sense now that she did think about it. Her father rarely ever spoke of his job, or brought his work home with him. He used to when she was younger, but Holly told him not to talk about his work around Tori. So she never saw the dangers as much as Trina had.

Then her parents often kept her away from her grandfather's farm when she turned twelve, with Holly complaining of all the smoke. David would also screen the boyfriends that either girl brought home, but because she was the youngest, he seemed more concerned with the men Tori was around. She had to wonder what would happen if she ever dated a military man.

Her entire life was spent with her parents watching her, keeping her safe and protected. Within walls and without the ability to really roam far. Trina could roam. Tori was always envious of that when she was younger, because her sister could do so much more than she could-was allowed more.

Where Trina could cross the horizon, Tori could not get to the end of the yard without her parents calling her back. It was only with incessant begging that her parents were willing to let her go on the field trip to Italy like she wanted.

"I thought they favored Trina because she had more opportunities to roam and I didn't, that she was allowed more. I never thought it was because they became so protective of me." She turned her eyes to her sister's soft, sleeping face, and started to smile. It was a miracle that Trina didn't seem at all put off by it, though she had to be somewhat hurt. "Still, she got to live life more. Not so sure being sheltered is a good thing."

* * *

Perhaps some readers shall enjoy the "difference" in Trina's characterization, lol. Anyway on to this chapter, tis true most times a police officer's child will be sheltered. Even the child of a military person (My uncle's in the air force-like everyone else in this family-and his sons are under their parents' strict thumb. I worry for them when they get to college). So we do see a bit more into Trina and what she's got on her plate, which isn't too much it seems. Your thoughts on the things in the chapter?


	8. Deadlines

Dog Days of Summer

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 8 (Deadlines)

Tori groaned as she felt a sharp nudge in her side, her eyelids creased as sunlight attempted to invade them. "Tori…" She swept her paw through the air and curled into a tighter ball, burrowing her face underneath her body to separate herself from the light. She could hear Beck's voice, but further ignored him as she preferred to remain asleep.

"Jade, don't." She felt another sensation on her side and continued to groan. "Jade…" His voice rose, but the warning was all too late. She felt herself rolling over the edge of the bed, her eyes shot open and she tried to grab the blanket as her body went flying off and landed on the ground with a loud thump.

"Why?" Tori shook her head and looked up with a soft groan, her eyes gazed at Beck and Jade with question. "What was that for?"

"You wouldn't wake up," Jade tilted her nose into the air and hopped off the bed. "I guess you were comfortable?"

"Was." She stretched her body and exhaled softly. "Until someone rudely rolled me off the bed."

"You're welcome! Trina and Clarence have been up for a couple hours now. I guess Trina woke up around dawn to get some of the farm stuff done. You missed watching her milk all the cows." Jade laughed while Tori looked off to the door. She had wanted to walk the farm with Trina and see her work, but she'd been far too comfortable to wake up.

"Well in my defense, that was the first good night actually being a dog." She slept far better than she had the first night, and she wanted to take advantage of it. Now she had a visual of Trina milking cows and wasn't sure what to make of it. "We walked by the cow area the other day, there were a lot of cows…"

"Yeah, like there's a lot of chicken in the chicken coop-you know they send milk and eggs to farmer's markets. A truck is going to come by today and collect all the milk and eggs. Overheard Clarence and Trina talking about it."

Tori's heart skipped a beat and she felt a powerful urge to run out, she was going to enjoy seeing this. "That's so cool, I didn't know they did that! Do they just do the milk and eggs?"

"I suspect they deal with more," Beck replied, "Don't you remember seeing the ranch hands out in the fields?" They weren't as numerous or seen often, and had their own quarters, but the farm did have people working for Clarence. Tori never thought about it, but she didn't know what the purposes of farms were until now. "There's even a harvester somewhere. They've got wheat growing, barley, vegetables, and so on. In fact, just this morning Clarence had one of his ranch hands load up some of the fatter pigs and drive them out…" Beck's voice saddened and Jade shook her head.

Tori's nose twitched and she shrugged once. "It's the process of life. I wonder if Trina married that marine-I know they move around a lot, do you think she'd be able to keep the farm if Clarence gave it to her?"

"I imagine so," Jade remarked, "It seems like she could be able to own it and have someone else maintain it if she had to." Jade walked towards the door and lifted a paw as she stopped and turned her head to Tori. Her eyebrows lifted and her lips parted. "You think Trina's getting married? Is she?"

"I don't know. She doesn't have a ring or anything. It was just a thought." She cleared her throat and joined Jade at the door. "You know how she and Jason met for the second time? Evidently Jason was still thinking about her, told Cat, so Cat took her over to my house. Trina ended up coming home later on, but he and Cat were right there."

Beck's head shot up and he laughed once. "Oh yeah, I remember that! It was your parents' anniversary and all of us kind of invaded." Tori's eyelids fell halfway at the memory. Beck actually didn't arrive at the house until later, but she remembered the others all huddled together on the couch. "I didn't know that was the reason the dude was there with Cat."

"They were waiting for Trina to come back from Grandpa's." Tori left the room, leading the others down the hallway. Her mind drifted to her sister's return from camp and her lips curved into a smile. "The day Trina came home, I was a little busy with something but I do remember the smile on her face. Mom was the one she told, and they agreed not to tell Dad-"

"Told what?"

"She had sex at camp. I overheard the conversation." She tried to remain nonchalant about it, but it still bothered her to picture Trina having sex. She heard Jade cough while Beck froze and blinked several times. "She and Jason. That was why she was pretty much _glowing_ that day, but she was upset over having lost his information, so I guess Cat showing up with him was a pretty good thing."

"You think?" Jade cleared her throat and swat Beck upside the head. "Quit picturing it!" Tori glanced over and Beck shook his head. "I swear to god, men…One mention of 'sex' and their mind goes south."

"I suppose it would be bad if I said I couldn't help it?" Beck smiled innocently and Jade's eyes narrowed. Tori could hear the tease in his voice, so she continued to walk without bothering to get involved in this.

"It's my sister," Tori closed her eyes and exhaled her regret over having brought the subject up. "Don't think about my sister naked or in any sexual form, please. It…disturbs me." Her nose twitched and her face tensed.

"The thought of your sister in a natural act bothers you?"

"No." Her voice grew terse and her eyes drifted towards the ceiling. "The thought of one of my friends thinking about my sister in a natural act is what bothers me. Obviously." Jade chortled and Beck's head fell once more.

Jade smirked at her and tilted her head to the right. "Oh and I thought it disturbed you because her breasts are bigger than yours." Tori froze and closed her eyes, shuddering at Jade's words.

"Now you're just trying to bug me." It was no secret Trina was more 'blessed' than she was, and she was so often teased for it growing up. Though playful teasing usually consisted of Trina joking about her getting her 'womanhood' one day. "They're not that much bigger, and I'm not flat chested!"

"No? Beck, what do you think?"

Beck raised an eyebrow and started to laugh. "Oh no, no you don't!" He picked up his pace and started for the kitchen. "You're not getting me involved in this." Tori heard him curse and laughed when he muttered about Andre not being with them and his being the only guy here. "I bloody knew I should have taken an earlier flight, but _no_, I had to be nice and take a flight with my girlfriend because her friend wanted to take a later more private flight to Italy!"

"Hey, my father insisted!" Tori exclaimed in her defense. Because of his life in the police force, David wasn't just protective for the sake of being protective, he was always careful not to let his daughters go anywhere for fear that something might happen to them because of him. It was just part of the working personality of a police officer. "He wanted me to go on a less commercial flight, and I didn't want to go alone."

"She practically forced me to change plans," Jade replied. "Andre had already left, and since Cat and Robbie weren't going, I was the only one she could ask. Forgive me if I thought I wanted to have my boyfriend come along with me so I wouldn't have to sit and listen to Tori's prattling for several hours."

"Hey!"

"What? Your life isn't _that_ interesting."

"Whatever. It's not like I talk about myself any more than you talk about your boyfriend."

"He's certainly more interesting than how you want to become some big time superstar but the last recording artist passed you up because you don't look the part."

A sneer stretched across Tori's face and the back of her lips lifted above her teeth as she replied with a scornful tone. "Not my fault they want some big chested bombshell to prance around half naked-or fully-so people will pay more attention to a skinny ass naked girl instead of the actual music."

It was true, recording artists didn't give a shit about real music anymore. They wanted Miley Cyrus or Lady Gaga, or people like Rhianna and Beyoncé who would perform sex acts on stage.

"The one thing I do know about my sister and her taste in music, she hates pop." Beck and Jade stared at her with bewildered expressions. She could feel them watching her as she moved into the kitchen. "I swear anytime I have my radio playing, if it's a pop song, most times she yells at me to turn it off. There are _some_ artists she likes, but I wouldn't know who. I think she prefers more Spanish style of music."

"So…say you do have someone like Rihanna on-"

"Oh she will take a hammer to the radio!" Rhianna was the last artist Tori would blast on her radio. Trina had a passionate hate for Rhianna, Chris Rock, and that hatred also stemmed out to a lot of the Disney-made singers like Selena Gomez.

"Have you ever heard her listen to any music?"

"I heard Christina Aguilera playing a couple times, and some of Shakira's songs. I do remember hearing Shania Twain and Celine Dion once when she was doing homework-but most other times she's listening with headphones."

Tori glanced around the kitchen, looking for her grandfather or sister, but they were nowhere to be found. She wanted to find them so she could see what they were up to, and if they weren't in the house, they had to be outside.

"Anyway, enough of this, I'm going to go see if Grandpa and Trina are still working on the farm."

"I think they are," Jade walked over to the doggie door and pointed with her paw. "You guys first."

"Thanks." She hurried for the door and jumped through it. Once outside, the sound of her father's voice stung her ears and startled her. "Dad! Dad's here, guys!" Jade slipped through the door, grunting in reply.

Tori yipped and ran towards the sound of her father's voice. As she rounded the corner, she could see Trina and Clarence standing with David. Trina's eyes drifted towards her and her lips curved into a gentle smile, despite the clear distress on her face.

Clarence had his arms crossed, his shoulders were risen and broad, and his eyes narrow. David was in full uniform, standing in front of his black patrol car. He had his arms crossed as well and had a slight lean to the right as his eyes fixated on the two.

In the car were two men dressed in suits and sunglasses. Businessmen, by the looks of it. Tori cocked her head to the right and whined once, causing Beck and Jade to stop just behind her. "What's going on?" Beck asked. "Why does your grandpa look pissed off?"

"I don't know…He's dad's father, so I imagine he wouldn't be too pissed. Right?"

David lowered his arms with a sigh, his chest fell and his head shook. "Look dad. Trina. I'm not trying to be the bad guy here." David moved his hand to his chest and his frown deepened. "I have to enforce the law, you know that as well as anyone else."

Clarence's voice rose to a feverish pitch, his face had grown bright red and his muscles tensed. "I am not signing over my farm so a couple of businessmen can turn it into some godforsaken mall-or whatever the hell they want to do with it!" Tori jerked her head back and her eyes widened as her heart began to stop.

Her father was working for the people trying to take the farm? No, that wasn't it. He had to enforce the law, whatever that was, but how could he take the farm away from his father and his daughter?

David moved his hands to his waist, tucking his thumbs into his belt. ''Dad, without that deed you have no legal right to this land after you pass. We know your health is failing-"

"Hogwash, I'm as fit as a fiddle!"

Trina glanced at him and slowly shook her head, "The more you smoke the more you cough, Grandpa. You've been looking sicker than usual, too." Clarence swept his hand through the air and muttered angrily.

David untucked his thumbs and crossed his arms, straightening his posture and narrowing his eyes in the process. "Dad, you know Trina can't afford to purchase a new deed to this land if you die. These businessmen have a legal right to ask you to sign it over upon your death."

"Then why don't you purchase it?" Trina asked with a sharp tone in her voice. "You don't even need to run it, I'll stay here." David exhaled slowly and bowed his head.

"Trina. Sweetheart. I have no reason to purchase a farm. I'm not going to buy a new contract, and without proof of ownership, this land will belong to the public when your grandfather passes on. Again, not trying to be the bad guy here-but I have to do my job."

Clarence scoffed at the man and pointed a finger at him. "Is your job more important than blood, son? I don't remember your mother raising you to think that way!"

"It isn't like that, pop. I'm the only thing standing between those businessmen and a legal fight over this farm." He put his hands to his chest and raised his voice. "I'm protecting your home as much as I can considering the law. I can only do so much!"

Tori hated hearing all this, especially since it felt like her father was betraying them. Sure, he was only doing his job and trying to help as much as he could, but it was still betrayal in her mind.

The discomfort she felt fueled her to end this the best way she could. It mixed with the excitement of seeing her father, yes, but not by much. Without thought or care, she ran up to David and jumped up, barking excitedly. Behind her she could hear Trina trying to call her away, but she didn't listen.

David looked down scornfully at her as she wrapped her paws around his leg. "Get this mutt off me," he growled. Tori froze, she'd forgotten her father's intense hatred of animals. He shook his leg, causing her to roll off him and land beside Beck and Jade.

"Cleo!" Trina ran for her and crouched down, taking her into her arms. She threw her head up and glared at David. "You could have hurt her, Dad!" He scoffed and shook his slacks, straightening the pant leg.

Tori shook her head and curled her lips upwards. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, belting out adrenaline and anger with each beat. "Beck. Jade." Her friends looked over slowly and their faces grew long. "I want him gone. Now! I want him off this farm!"

"But-he's your dad," Jade stared at her, still perplexed. "What are you saying?"

"Drive him off!" She tore herself from Trina's arms and stepped forward, barking rapidly at David. Beck and Jade reluctantly joined, causing David to flinch and stare down at the dogs. Trina attempted to quiet them, but they continued their fervent barking.

"Fine!" David threw his hands up and started to enter the driver's side of the car. Tori led the group until he slammed the car door shut. Trina picked her up and she stopped barking. The man rolled the window down and looked out at Trina and Clarence. "Dad, the only thing I can say if you want to keep your farm is find that lost deed-or find someone who is willing to purchase it! I'm giving you until the end of the month. If you can't get that fixed, then I have to let these guys purchase it."

Tori's heart sank as she watched her father roll the window back up and drive off. The end of the month wasn't too far away, and she didn't want her sister to lose the farm.

She put her paws over Trina's arm and looked up as her sister was hugged by Clarence. Jade and Beck walked over, both whining with concern.

"You know that's not the worst news," Beck said in a quiet voice. Tori sighed at him and closed her eyes. How was it not? She knew how much this farm meant to her granddad and to her sister, it was their livelihood. "Ares ventured out last night to Madame Fontessa's shop and found another animal that had been transformed by a curse."

"Great." She rolled her eyes and looked away. "And what was said?"

"He didn't learn his lesson and ran out of time. We also have until the end of the month to learn our lesson, or we'll be stuck like this forever. The last day of the month." Her heart stopped and a worried whine drifted from her, causing Trina to hug her tighter.

Two deadlines, and everyone's lives would forever change. She wasn't sure who to be angrier at. Her father, Madame Fontessa, or herself for getting stuck with this curse. Neither her father or the woman were bad people, they had good intentions it seemed. Her stomach tightened and she felt a rush of bile in her throat.

If there was ever a time to bring this up, now was certainly not it. "Thanks Beck. Why don't you stab a knife through my heart while you're at it…I feel like I'm going to be sick."

* * *

Well, there we have it. An amusing chapter but with some serious tension. True David isn't trying to be the bad guy, unfortunately so many law enforcement officers are thrust in that light because they're simply doing their job. Looks like the group, and the farm, both have deadlines ending on the same day. Lots to talk about in this chapter, so do tell me your thoughts.


	9. Trip to the Vet

Dog Days of Summer

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 9 (Trip to the Vet)

"I do not like this," Beck muttered. Tori could feel him shivering as he was laying between the girls in the backseat of Trina's car. Trina and Clarence were driving them to the veterinarian to figure out what had to be dealt with, and it was Beck they were discussing the concept of neutering. "They need to roll the windows down more than a crack!"

Jade rolled her eyes and shot a glare at him. "Even if you could jump out, you probably wouldn't survive." Considering they were traveling at fifty down an oddly busy street, it wouldn't be a good idea for any of the dogs to jump.

"Come on, for once I can't defend myself against the knife!"

"As if you were ever at risk of getting snipped. Besides, what difference would it make once we turned human?"

"We don't know what could happen!" Beck moved over to the car window and started pawing, whimpering with great anxiety. Tori saw her sister's eyes drift to the rearview mirror and watched as Clarence looked over the car seat and reached around to pet Beck.

"Poor thing knows where he's headed," Clarence remarked. "Do you think they're too young to get fixed, dear? We haven't really checked to see their age."

"Isn't that what we're going to ask the vet? They look like they could be under a year, but I'm not sure. Even then, the youngest you can get them fixed is at eight weeks." Beck lowered his head with a dismayed whine. "I think we should probably wait a while for that, at this point. We're not adopting them off yet, and we don't have enough money to get them fixed at the same time as getting them vaccinated."

Beck's head shot up and his lips appeared to curl. "Tori, I officially love your sister at this point!" Tori laughed and Jade shook her head. He let out a happy bark and Trina took a quick glance over her shoulder, flashing a smile. Clarence's eyebrows drifted up and he turned towards Trina.

"Yep, he definitely understood that one." Trina moved her head back and laughed once.

"You're still getting your shots, Rover." Beck's eyes widened and he bowed his head, letting out a low whimper. "I'm no one's hero now, huh?" Trina smirked and Clarence ripped out a loud guffaw.

"This is going to be interesting," Tori set her head on her paws and closed her eyes. "Add getting puppy shots to the list of things I never thought I'd rise to do. Always wanted to be on the other end of a veterinarian's table."

Jade looked over with surprise and squinted her eyes. "What does that mean? You wanted to be a veterinarian?"

"Yeah. Still do, actually. Don't get me wrong, I adore singing and acting, but I've always loved animals. Trina's not the only one that practically grew up on Grandpa's farm."

"Then why the hell did you ever leave that last school of yours and come to a school based on arts?" Jade raised an eyebrow and Beck peered over her with the same curiosity in his yes.

Her head rolled to the side and she puffed a bit of air from her nostrils. "I wanted attention. Big whoop. You have to admit, having a bunch of people applauding you is tempting as hell. Not to mention, less studying it seemed like."

"When was the last time you had a science class? I know veterinarians are big on that?"

"Been a while. Hoping that I can get into Stanford." Trina urged her to try for the University of California, where her alma mater was, but Tori's heart was elsewhere. "Trina's studying-or maybe finishing-a criminal justice degree, but she's got some emphasis on agricultural studies as well. Probably because of her work on the farm."

"Most likely. That boyfriend of hers must be older, he seems like he wouldn't be in college if he's overseas."

"I think he is. He might be a year or two older, who knows. He definitely looks to be mature in the picture next to Trina's bed." Though it didn't say much because he was in uniform and had to appear at least professional. The rank on his uniform was a gold bar, indicative of a second Lieutenant-the first officer rank. This would have to imply that he'd gone through officer training school since what Tori knew of the military was you still started as enlisted even after college. There was the possibility that Jason enlisted before college and went through college by way of the military. It wasn't like she could ask.

Tori's nose twitched and she moved back to her old subject, due to being unable to think about anything more regarding Jason. He was still a mystery to her, not that she minded too much. "You know. If Trina were able to keep the farm, and I were a veterinarian, I wonder if I could help out."

"You would want to?"

"I don't know. Maybe." If she could have that opportunity, it could be fun because a lot of animals on a farm get checked out by veterinarians. "Although veterinarians that deal with farm animals are different than the ones that focus on domestic pets. I think."

"Sounds right." Jade turned her head up and cocked her head. "You know, back to the whole military thing-I think I remember Cat mentioning an older brother that was in the army. Your sister dating a Marine could be another thing that sparked a friendship between the two."

"Oh?"

Beck sat beside Jade and closed his eyes, huffing loudly. "Jade's been trying to figure out why Robbie and Cat are friends with your sister now." Tori rolled her eyes and Jade scoffed. "Besides the fact that they come to ride the horses every so often."

"It doesn't make any sense to me." Jade started to tap the seat with her paw and her eyes flew to the window. "I don't know what it is about your sister that would make them become friends with her."

Tori released a heavy sigh and her heart was overcome with a sense of resentment. "Aside from the whole issue of us evidently not paying them any more mind than we did my sister? I wouldn't be surprised if we were unintentionally some kind of bonding material."

"You heard your sister, Tori. She doesn't like talking smack about you…amazingly. She has more reason to do so behind your back than not, but I guess she's got more sense in her head than we've given her credit."

"And she's got more important things to worry about. The future of the farm being one of those things." Though the most important seemed like Jason, considering his time overseas would be the likeliest thing on Trina's mind.

It wouldn't surprise her if Trina and Cat talked most about the people they cared for being gone. If Tori knew about it as a human, she couldn't be sure how she would have responded. Maybe she would have sympathized with her sister, or perhaps she would have wound up telling Trina to stop being a drama queen about it when she had every right to worry.

Although she didn't know how it felt, she was certain it could not be easy to love someone in the military. The most she could say was what she heard her mom say about being married to a cop and how stressful it was.

In the corner of her eye she saw Beck shudder. He was gazing out the window, and the car was slowing down. "W-Were here," Beck muttered. It was amusing to see him freak out over the veterinarian like actual dogs might do, but now it was just tiresome.

"I just want to get this over with. I hate shots, hate needles, but I'm doing this. You'll live." Trina pulled into a parking spot and turned off the car. Tori glanced down at the leash hanging from the collar Trina had put on her before she left. It was a light red, almost pink leash, and had fake gems running along it. "Still don't know why she gave _me_ the girly collar-it's almost like she knows its me."

"That would be weird," Jade replied with a chuckle. "I think the phrase is twin telepathy, and you're not twins."

"Eh, brothers and sisters have that same basic bond. Usually the closer they are, the more you can sometimes sense when they're happy or sad." At least when she was a kid, it was like that for her. While Trina was always the one to be the adventurer, Tori would try and follow, which usually ended up with her ending up in a great deal of pain. Sometimes Trina could sense it and would ask if Tori wanted to stay home rather than join her on whatever walk she was going. Usually, the answer was no. "Times change, sure, but I think that bond would always be there."

"If it was, maybe you would have sensed some kind of distress whenever you or any of us insulted your sister." Tori winced at Jade's words and snarled at the girl. She was getting tired of Jade's constant high sense of self-righteousness, especially when the girl was acting like a hypocrite and calling her out on shit she was just as guilty of.

"You're not so innocent either, Jade."

"Did I say I was? Why else am I a dog like you?"

The door opened, and before she could respond, Trina was pulling her out of the car. "Alright Cleo, I know you probably don't want to be here, but it's a necessary evil." Tori looked up at Trina and decided to whimper once, then follow up by licking the girl beneath her chin. Trina laughed and Jade simply rolled her eyes. "No Cleo, being cute isn't going to get you out of this." Trina tapped her on the nose and walked towards the front doors as Clarence took the leashes of Jade and Beck.

"Eh, it was worth a shot."

Clarence walked up, smirking at Trina. "I would love to see your sister working with these dogs. It would be nice to have both my grandkids on the farm." Trina raised an eyebrow and nodded once.

"I suppose. She's nineteen now and hasn't even picked a college yet. Still running around with Jason's uncle-her teacher. I don't even know _what_ she's got in mind to do with her life."

"You know, back in my day…if a girl graduated high school and was still hanging around with a former teacher, that was bad news." Tori's stomach twisted as Clarence scratched his chin. "Still is." Tori gazed down at Beck and Jade with wide eyes, quivering at the shiver running down her spine.

"Ah grandpa, Jason always says his uncle's crazy-but the man's not _that _much of a lunatic."

"Wouldn't know, I haven't met him!" Clarence roared with laughter, earning only a small chuckle of dismay from his granddaughter. "Ever ask Jason why he has a different last name?"

"His mother is Sikowitz's sister…"

"Oh."

Tori turned away from Trina, still shivering. "I think I've just thrown up a little in my mouth, guys."

Jade walked ahead of Clarence, snickering at Tori. "I was wrong about your grandpa, Tori! He's awesome!"

"You would say that, Jade."

* * *

Ah lovely innuendos. Well this was a good chapter, and at least Beck won't have to worry about getting fixed for a while.


	10. Rumor Mill

Dog Days of Summer

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 10 (Rumor Mill)

"Now was that so bad?" Tori asked as Beck was led out of the examination room. His ears were perked and his tail was wagging from side to side. She wasn't sure if he was intentionally wagging his tail or not, but regardless it was a sign he was happy about something. "You don't look too upset."

"It wasn't horrible!" He barked once and Tori laughed. She'd already got her shots out of the way, and Dr. Williams was very caring in the process. The woman delivered the shot swiftly and with a tenderness that both calmed and distracted Tori. "I felt a prick, but not much compared to like a bee sting."

Jade hurried over to him and began sniffing his crotch. Tori leaned her head back and raised an eyebrow as the girl lifted her head. "He's still got his babymaker!" Beck cringed and shook himself while other animals in the clinic broke out in laughter that sounded more like howls to the humans trying to calm them.

"Gee thanks, Jade." He rolled his eyes and followed the group out of the clinic. His lip furled and he shot a glance at his girlfriend. "At least _I_ got a dog treat for good behavior."

"Oh come on! She was coming at me with a strange looking thing, what was I supposed to do?" Tori and Beck laughed. Jade hadn't seen the device veterinarians used to give shots, it was a metal holder that kept the needle more stabilized. When Jade saw it, she freaked out and started running around the room, nearly giving Clarence a heart attack while forcing Trina and Dr. Williams to try and catch her.

It took two of the veterinary technicians, Trina, and a passing janitor to hold Jade down so Dr. Williams could give her a shot.

Beck shook his head and belted out another laugh. "And we thought I was going to be the one that couldn't take it." Jade snapped her head away, pointing her nose into the air with a loud huff.

As Tori looked back to her sister and grandpa, she was astonished to see them watching with amused expressions.

Tearing her gaze away, she caught a familiar glimpse in the corner of her eye. It was of a familiar dark skinned man dressed in a baggy red shirt and polka-dotted pants. He had a green wig on and a red Styrofoam nose. "Hey guys? Take a look at the…clown…over there."

"What clown?" Beck glanced over and his jaw dropped. "Holy shit, that's Andre!" She thought it might have been, but he was supposed to be on the field trip. "What the hell is he doing still here, and dressed as a clown?"

Without warning, Beck bolted forward, yanking his leash out of Clarence's hand. Trina tried to grab it, but he was too fast. Andre turned around and stared with wide eyes as Beck approached him. He was in the middle of a mailbox and someone's front door.

"Oh shit, stay back!" Andre waved his hands and backed up as Beck continued to bark. Tori and Jade called out to him, both trying to keep him from attacking the man.

Within seconds, Beck tackled Andre and kept his paws on his shoulders, barking angrily. Trina raced over and wrapped her arms around Beck's waist, pulling him back. "So sorry about that," Trina apologized. Andre groaned and pushed himself up, dusting off his pants. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but damn that dog doesn't like clowns." Beck growled at his friend, his ears moved back and he took an threatening stance. Andre's eyebrows rose and he took a step back. "Clearly."

Trina snapped her fingers and spoke out in a scolding tone. "Bad dog!" Beck looked up at her with a whimper, crouching low. "Bad." Jade walked up while Tori continued to gaze at Andre with suspicious curiosity. Trina pulled her hair back over her shoulder and furrowed her brow at the man. "Andre? Aren't you supposed to be in Italy with Tori and the others?"

Andre pulled off his fake nose and wig with a heavy sigh. "Nah." He waved his hand dismissively in the air and looked at the house. "I lied because of my stupid ass summer job." Tori cocked her head to the right and Beck laid down in the grass. "I've been trying to take care of my grandma, her health is getting bad, so I need a job to support some of the hospital expenses. This shit is the only thing I could find." He spread his arms out and looked down at his clothes with an awkward laugh. "A stupid entertainer for kids' birthdays parties. Why does that feel ironic?"

"Well, you did do that one job a few years ago…but why lie to your friends?"

"Beck is my best friend, always has been. Jade's awesome, and then there's your sister…" His eyes moved to the side and he folded his arms across his chest. "They are pretty hard on people who don't meet their standards, I'm sure you know how they treat Cat and Robbie like third rate members of our little 'inner circle'."

"So?"

"I'm in a fucking clown outfit, Trina." He uncrossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "The best pay rate I get is commission. Nothing against your sister or Beck and Jade, but if they knew I was working this job-they'd ridicule me so bad I'd be considered worse than Sinjin!"

Trina grabbed Beck's leash in her hand, weaving it between her fingers and wrapping it around her wrist. The corners of her lips sank and her eyebrows meshed together. "You don't think when they see you missing in Italy that they would think something's up?"

Andre laughed with a scoff and brushed his nose with his finger. "Okay, first of all." His shoulders rose and his chest expanded. "They're so wrapped up in themselves with their heads in the clouds that they probably wouldn't even notice if I decided to join them or not at whatever place in Florence they were visiting. If they _did_ notice and ended up asking, I'd just make up a story. They tend to believe whatever they want."

"You _could_ just tell them the truth. They'd understand, wouldn't they?"

"The truth?" He ripped out with a laugh and looked to the house. His eyelids fell halfway and the corners of his lips pulled back into his cheeks. "Fuck that. I don't want to risk becoming the laughingstock. Robbie and Cat already are, and they feel like shit about it."

Jade sat next to Beck and shook her head, "So has nobody gone on that trip? At this rate we'll find out Sikowitz hasn't even left." Tori chuckled at her friend and gently pawed the ground, trying to distract herself.

Maybe it was for the best that nobody in their group went. They were all older than the students in Sikowitz's class now, so it wouldn't exactly be done without question. "Maybe it's a sign." She exhaled and turned her attention towards her friends. "I mean we're nineteen now, it isn't natural to still do things with our high school teacher. I hate to admit it, but the only person we know that would have a good and realistic reason to still be involved with the guy is Trina."

"Trina?"

"Considering her boyfriend. You know this."

Jade opened her mouth and looked down in embarrassment. "Oh, right. I forget sometimes." She lifted her head back up and stared at Andre. "Sucks that Andre can't get a real job. It is funny to see him dressed as a clown, though."

"I think that proves his point, Jade."

"What?"

"He lied to us because he didn't want to be ridiculed for getting an embarrassing job. You just confirmed his fear by making that statement." Innocent as the statement was, it could potentially harm Andre. "We do tease our friends a lot. Sometimes it's okay, sometimes it's not. A lot of times it really is inappropriate. I'm starting to see that now."

Andre ran his hand through his hair and returned the wig to its proper place, sighing in defeat. "Well, I need to get in there. It was interesting seeing you, Trina. I didn't know you had any pets."

"I'm a rescue worker with my grandpa." Trina looked down at Beck and sighed. "For a pup that isn't full grown yet, Rover has amazing strength."

"No, he just startled me is all."

"Right. Well, I'm sorry about that." Trina leaned towards the right and curled a finger under her chin. "You know, Andre. At the farm we have a kennel. Dogs can be very therapeutic, maybe your grandmother would like a dog? You should come by and adopt one." Andre curved his lips up and shrugged.

"I don't know. Therapeutic?"

"Yeah. Especially for the elderly, it gives them something to take care of and also makes them move around more. If you get a puppy for your grandmother to take care of, it might help her health-wise. A constant companion may also help with some of her more paranoid mentalities."

"Yeah." He rubbed his chin and nodded once. "Maybe I'll talk to her about that. I'll give you a call if anything changes. Thanks, Trina-never thought I'd be saying that to you."

Tori felt a strain of guilt and looked up to Trina. Her sister was laughing at Andre's comment, which surprised her. "Fair enough. You're probably seeing me in a calmer state of mind. Less worries, I guess."

"Yeah, your home life is pretty shitty."

"Well I wouldn't say that." Trina rubbed the back of her neck and frowned. Andre's eyebrow curved up above his right eye and his lips formed a crooked smile. "Mom and Dad have their things, Tori's got hers. Sure she kind of demands the attention, but-"

"Cat and Robbie always say you're optimistic, but seriously? You're making excuses for them? Your parents don't even care about you. Don't you remember, what was it, Yerba or something? They actually said to go ahead and leave you there! Not to mention all the shit your sister says about how crazy you are-which led all of us to go ahead and insult you because it seemed to please her."

"Andre…"

"Don't make excuses for them, Trina." Trina crossed her arms and Tori looked towards Jade as the air around her grew tense. "You're better than that-I talk to Cat and Robbie all the time about it whenever we're alone. They actually think you should just break away from that whole family altogether, it's not like they'd care."

"I've…thought about it. Cutting them off like that." Tori's jaw dropped and she snapped her gaze up at Trina. She walked slowly over, tucking her tail between her legs and bowing her head with a whimper. Trina looked down at her and drew a heavy sigh. "But they're still my family, Andre. I love them regardless of what they do or say."

Tori lifted her head up, feeling a sense of relief sweeping over her. She could hardly believe her ears.

Andre nodded and frowned at her. "I apologize if I seem like I'm pushing, I just think the whole thing is an unhealthy situation. Cat and Robbie agree."

"It is. I see that, I do. That's why I live with Grandpa now on his farm. I'm twenty-one, I can't stay with my parents forever." Trina laughed nervously and swept her fingers through her hair. "Regardless, if you could-please don't talk about my family behind their back. If you have concerns, just talk to me about it. Okay? You can talk to me about anything that involves them, if you have to."

Andre flashed a smile and turned away. "Alright, I'll bear that in mind."

"Don't forget to talk to your grandma about adoption. We have a lot of dogs that need a forever home and a loving companion. I think your grandmother would love to have one too."

"She would, I'll talk to her. Thanks. Have a good day, Trina."

"You too." As Andre walked away, Trina took a deep breath and turned around to Clarence. He looked at her with concern and crossed his arms.

"You okay, dear?"

"I'm good, Grandpa. You don't think I'm making excuses, do you?"

"To be honest? You're the only one that defends them. I know Dave is my boy, but you know my opinion of your mother and the affairs she has on the side. Sad to say my son is too naïve to see that in his wife."

"Yeah, but…shouldn't it be up to them to figure things out themselves? People on the outside shouldn't have a right to judge or say anything."

"That may be true, but it's human nature, dear. People talk, and you can only defend someone for so long before you realize that it isn't going to stop anyone from gossiping."

"I suppose you're right. How can you defend someone when the things people say about them are true. Andre isn't wrong, neither are Cat and Robbie. Even I can't forget the reason I decided to move onto the farm."

Clarence hugged his granddaughter and looked into her eyes with a loving smile. "I am always proud of you, my dear. You let them protect and defend themselves, alright?" He pat her shoulders and she lifted her gaze to his, smiling gently. "You worry about you, they'll worry about themselves. Besides! You have more important things to concern yourself with."

"So true."

Tori was in a state of shock. For the first time she was seeing that a portion of Trina's stress wasn't coming at all from the insults that had been directed to Trina, or the things that the parents might have said.

No, the stress came from the energy and time she spent trying to defend her family from statements that were accurate and truthful.

"It's true, she's wasting her energy bothering with us." Tori felt a tear well up in her eyes and cleared her throat. "How can you defend someone from facts? Things that are _true_?"

"It's just gossip," Jade remarked. "Gossip and slander, that's all." Tori rolled her eyes and shook her head, causing the girl to frown.

"Don't you see, Jade? It's neither gossip or slander!"

Beck stood up and let his tail hang down between his legs. "Tori, people gossip-it's natural." He took a deep breath and rolled his head to the side. "For instance, everyone gossips about your mom's relationship with that one guy-"

"Yes. Gary."

"Apparently people tell your sister to get away because you guys always tell her to stay away, that's the rumor mill."

"It's my fault too." She pawed the ground and bowed her head, muttering to herself. Without meaning to, Tori wound up making her family an open book for the world to see with how she would often complain about her sister, her father, or her mother-and their life had become the talk of the town. "You think it's slander, but is it? Slander is made up of lies, and gossip is made up of rumors."

"Exactly."

Tori rolled her eyes and pounded her paw once more into the ground. "A _rumor _would be saying my mother spreads her fucking legs for every Tom, Dick and Joe that comes along! Slander would be saying that mom goes out on the streets every night and pays for sex." Beck jerked his head back and Jade's eyes grew large. "To say that my mom was having an affair is the _truth!_ Saying Mom and Dad wanted Trina to stay in a foreign country is the truth-and don't think I've forgotten about the puppet thing, Beck."

He stuttered and recognition flashed past his eyes. "Oh yeah…that." He eventually told her about what he, Andre and Robbie had been doing with Trina, and the lie they told to her father. "You realize you laughed it off at the time."

"I know, and I was wrong to do it." She did eventually resent them for what they'd done, but mainly because they lied to her father. "But when you told me Dad said for Trina to go to a school far away…it wasn't a rumor, it wasn't gossip, it was actual information."

"Your point?" Jade remarked. "Where are you going with this?"

"My point is it isn't rumors or gossip that Trina's defending us from." She sat down and looked up to her sister, watching as the girl unlocked the car. "She defends mom and dad, me, from facts. People might go to her with something said about one of us, and she would almost have to lie, wouldn't she? Don't you think it's draining?"

"Not entirely. Your sister seems just fine doing all that. It isn't like anything's going to change if people keep bringing up family problems."

"I guess." Once Trina opened the car door, Tori hopped into the car and laid down. "I'm starting to wish I never talked about my family to people anyway. It wasn't like it was anyone else's business."

"You want an honest answer?" Jade jumped over her and sat down in the middle of the back seat. "You were only thinking about yourself. You talked about the things your parents did-like your mom's affair, you talked about how crazy your sister was, and why? Why would you?"

"I liked the attention it gave me, I guess…" More important to her was the fact that talking about her family's issues took some of the pressure off her. It relieved her that she didn't have to deal with their problems by herself.

"Yeah. You thought yourself so important that you could just talk about anything and-"

"Just shut up." She clenched her eyes shut and shook her head. "Please stop talking. I need to think."

The truth of the matter was that a lot of the things she talked about, just like rumors and gossip often does, made its way back to her family. She'd be chided by her father for saying something about his tendency to get a drink every once in a while after work, making people think he was an alcoholic.

She'd been scolded by her mom for complaining to people about how much she went out and spent money on frivolous things.

Then there was Trina, who never complained when she would hear that Tori said something about her, but Tori knew. She could see it in Trina's eyes whenever her sister would be silent at the dinner table or glimpse at her walking by. It was a look she knew all too well, and a visual that was now imprinting itself into her mind.

Trina would so often have her lips flattened in a straight line, and her eyes would hold a look of disappointment and anger. Her features would tense, and her eyebrows would be dipped down in the middle. Then she'd get the cold shoulder from Trina for a while.

Now that she thought about it, this was the most damning thing. More so than her mother's incessant ranting and her father's stern, scolding voice. She would rather feel those than to feel her sister's icy expression and frigid silence.

"You guys want to know the fucked up thing?" Tori lifted her head and stared directly ahead as her friends looked her way. "Back then, I didn't even care. I don't know why, I just didn't feel any empathy towards my family whenever they were angry about some shit I told someone about them. I'd blow it off."

"Didn't you used to say how weird your sister looked when she was pissed at you?" Jade inquired, causing Tori to flinch and bow her head once more. "You said she gave you the silent treatment, often saying how overdramatic and 'pathetic' it was."

"I said even that, huh?"

"We used to wonder if you had a mental problem," Beck remarked. She raised an eyebrow at him and turned her gaze away. "With how often you called your family's anger over-the-top dramatic."

"Oh." She put her head back onto her paws and felt her heart beating heavily against her chest. Her eyes slid down and her body began to heat up. Maybe Andre was right to lie to them, maybe Cat and Robbie were right about the things they said. Could it be possible Trina wasn't the crazy one in the family? No, none of them were 'crazy' per se, but this was the first time she truly saw that an epidemic had been spread.

She'd seen this in Hollywood stars. How actors and actresses had a tendency to turn into a diva and slander almost everyone that meant anything to them just because it made them look better. Intentionally stars would paint a negative image over anyone if it gave them an opportunity to put the said star in a light above that somebody else.

Had she done that without meaning to?

"Shit."

* * *

So Andre's presence was a bit of a blow. Curious how much Trina stands up for her family. It's true of people that it is draining to defend someone against inaccuracies, but even worse when there is fact to the questions and statements brought up that one must defend someone they care about. I should let you know the concept of Hollywood Arts is different in the sense that this is like a drug, an outlet of distraction. You shall see what that means. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed the chapter, do tell your thoughts.


	11. Blameless Stranger

Dog Days of Summer

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 11 (Blameless Stranger)

"Come on, eat something." Trina was urging Tori to do something, and had been for the last hour. She was lying beside the dog bowl Trina got for her and was staring blankly at it. Her mind was still on the recent realization she had on the car ride back, and now she was beginning to feel like she'd be better off remaining as a dog. Or at least no one else would mind.

"I'm not hungry." She rolled her head to the right and gazed mournfully at the door. "I've learned my lesson, why can't I change back? Maybe that's not the idea, but whatever…" The air around her seemed too thin for her to breathe. "Trina's fine without me, mom and dad are okay, and I don't have to be around to spread more of their intimate lives."

"Grandpa, I'm worried about something here!" Tori lifted her head slowly, watching as Clarence entered the kitchen. Trina moved her hands towards her waist and frowned at the man. "Cleo won't eat. She won't even move-seems like she's depressed about something. Dr. Williams didn't find anything wrong with her at the checkup, so I don't think she's come down with anything."

"Strange." Clarence rubbed his chin and crouched beside Tori. He extended his hand and set it gently on her neck. "What's the matter, pup?" Tori sighed heavily and closed her eyes. "I don't know. It could be possible she misses an owner, but nobody's responded to the 'found dog' information we've put out."

"I still don't think the dogs belong to anyone."

"Nope," Tori remarked under her breath. "Nobody that will miss me, I think." She was tired of being fussed over, so she stood up and quietly left the room. Beck and Jade were seated together on the couch, both watching her in silence. "You know. Don't take this the wrong way, but part of me wishes I never met you guys." Jade raised an eyebrow and Beck moved his head back.

"Why?" He asked. "What did we do?"

"Nothing, I just-I don't know. I'm looking for someone or something to blame that isn't myself. I feel like I wrecked my family." She walked past the couch, still feeling a preference for being alone.

She came to a door that was slightly ajar. Tori nudged it open with her nose and sighed when she saw Shadow sitting on a cushion in the room. "Hey Shadow, I wasn't expecting you." Shadow looked at her with concern and stepped off his cushion.

"Are you alright? You don't sound well. I trust the trip to the vet wasn't so bad?"

"It wasn't. I'm just thinking about stuff." She sat down in front of him and tapped the ground with her tail. "I blame myself for my family being a mess."

"Why?"

"Because I told people stuff that wasn't their business. I told everyone about mom's affairs, about how dad might have a drink every once in a while, and then I made everyone think my sister-or all my relatives were crazy. I went off the deep end because I got a taste of stardom. I blame myself…"

"You're only responsible for your own actions." He pushed his paws forward, stretching his back and grunting. Tori frowned as he stood upright and flashed a smile. "You are not at fault for the actions of another. If your mother isn't loyal to her husband, it's her issue to deal with, for one thing. You cannot blame yourself, that is not your fault."

"Then why do I feel like shit? I feel like I wrecked my family, like I tore them apart. I feel like _I'm_ the reason Trina doesn't live with us anymore."

"Strange. It seems to me that the primary reason for her living here is due to her wish to help her grandfather with the farm. Are you certain you are not being too hard on yourself?"

"Maybe." It was likely she was overthinking the issue at hand, especially since Trina didn't seem all that troubled by her antics. "But it's true that I've lacked the care and concern that I should have had towards my family."

"Then do you think it should be up to you to fix that?"

"How can I? It's far too late. Even if I wasn't a dog, none of my friends or my relatives would be willing to believe I was being sincere about a change." She dipped her head and slanted her eyes as Shadow studied her.

"What are you afraid of?" She raised an eyebrow and parted her lips. How could she be afraid of anything? "Are you worried they won't think you are sincere, or are you worried you don't believe you can be genuine?"

Her heart fluttered and sent a heavy feeling drifting through her veins. Her body grew as tense as the air around her, and she choked in her attempt to breathe. "I…don't know." With a pause, Tori felt a drop of water in her eyes. "I'm sure I can be genuine, but a part of me just wants everyone to be willing to give me that chance."

Shadow tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes. "I see." He breathed in slowly and curled his eyelids up halfway. "Is it like giving a gift and expecting something in return?" She leaned her head back and hesitated to reply. "To do a deed expecting something in return implies a shallowness in one's heart. Whereas showing grace without expecting the same shows a clearer image and depth to a person. Perhaps instead of wishing your friends and family could see you as a better person, you should be better and let them see it without wanting them to."

"I don't think I understand." What she didn't get was how she could possibly show a level of sincerity without wanting them to see her as such.

"Understand that to gain respect, someone must earn it and not demand it. Respect is a privilege, not a right, as nobody has a right to somebody's opinion of them. To gain somebody's trust and respect, you have to show that you're worthy of it."

She stared down at her paws, humming to herself as his words wrapped around her brain. "I think I get it." Her worry was that they'd be too closed for it. Cat seemed especially cynical, so there was no doubt in Tori's mind that the girl might be the toughest to win over. At the same time, Shadow seemed to be saying that it was not about winning someone over, but doing something for no reason at all. "What if it's too late? What if things are already to the point that they don't want to give me a chance?"

"That is their right. If someone closes themselves to you, there is nothing you can do. In regards to your parents or your sister, they may be the ones that will always be most willing to see you grow into that better person you want to be."

"How then do I show them?"

"Act with selflessness. Don't do things with the thought that you want someone to see and validate any sort of goodness within yourself, do something for the sake of being selfless."

So the trick was to not think of herself. It seemed easy enough, but at the same time, it felt like it could truly be the most difficult thing she'd ever do in her life. "I've spent so long thinking about myself. What if it's too late?"

Shadow walked past her with a chuckle and turned his nose to a low ironing table resting about two feet above her head. "I'm old, and arthritis riddles my body." He sat on his hind quarters and glanced back to her. Tori walked up beside him, studying the table with a curious gaze. "I could debate whether or not it's too late for me to learn how to jump over that table-I guarantee Ares could make that jump."

"When you were younger, you could make that jump too."

"This is true. If I had Ares's youth and mobility, I could do it. At the same time, I could do it even now." She stared inquisitively at him before looking over to the table. "With enough practice and willpower, I could make that jump after some amount of trying. Would I fail the first time? Without a doubt. The second time? Probably, but the third time is more likely that I would make it. Why?"

"Persistence?"

"There is that, but also because I learn from the first two failures. Study what I did that was wrong, and try again but with a different view." He tapped his nails on the floor and cleared his throat. "Guarantee you though, if I sat on my haunches, dwelling on the thought that I could never make the jump-I would indeed not make it."

"Not for lack of trying, but because you don't believe in yourself?"

"Precisely. In order to succeed you first have to try, then fail and not give up. Also be aware of what limits and restraints you have." Shadow walked towards the table and stood up, placing his paws on the surface. "As I used this clearly as an analogy, we should speak with more realistic capability. With my arthritis, trying to jump over this would result in serious injury to myself. To the point that I may very well wind up breaking something before actually succeeding to jump over the table and land on all paws."

"Yeah, I…" She took a deep breath and moved over, setting her paws on the metal leg and studying it. "I think I get what you're saying."

"You want to be human again, and you're afraid of staying in that form. I guarantee you if you continue to dwell on the form you're in now and do nothing, you will most assuredly remain as you are." She turned her head towards him and frowned.

"But I don't know what to do." She bowed her head and slowly closed her eyes. "Sometimes I think everyone would be better off without me around anyway. I let all the attention get to my head and started stepping on people that I wouldn't have wanted to in the first place."

"In time you'll know what you have to do. I don't think anyone can give you a proper answer for that besides yourself." He sighed once and pulled away from the table. As he walked, Tori moved up alongside him into the nearby hallway. "As for whether or not people would be better off, you do not know how one thinks and feels."

"Tell me about it. That's what got me in this situation in the first place!"

"Right…but you see, to assume anyone would be better off is you putting a thought in their head or words in their mouth that doesn't yet exist, right? Has anyone told you they feel they'd be better without?"

"Well no, but…I know what I heard Andre tell Trina, that he thinks she ought to cut ties from us. She doesn't want to, but-" She turned her head down, struggling against the steady rise in her heart's pounding.

"Tell me, whose opinion do you value more? Your friend's or your sister's? Better still it is a question of friend's belief versus family."

It was a question that required little time for an answer. "Family." Family was one that would always be around. She knew friends were only temporary, and one day all of her friends would go on their own paths in life, but her family would still be a part of her life. "God willing, family sticks around…"

"That is the general consensus, is it not?"

"In this day and age? It seems like that's even changing. If Trina were to take Andre's advice, if mom and dad were to split up-" Her breath caught in her throat and she stifled a rising fearful sob. When a bleak image flashed through her mind like lightning, a faded memory, she froze. Unable to say anything more.

Shadow stopped walking and turned halfway to face her. She could feel his ancient eyes studying her as though peering into her very soul. "Something troubles you? I suppose while we're at it, now might be a good time to suggest looking at the source." Her body trembled for a moment and her brow furrowed.

"What source?"

"My memory is as sharp as it was years ago. I remember Trina as a child, I remember you as a child. What was it that made you turn into this person that you say pushed away your family?"

"The stranger, as I call it…I get that from some song." She chuckled recalling the song _Stranger_ by Hilary Duff. It was this song she had playing one day when she was brushing her teeth. It made her stop and she ended up staring at herself for a long period of time. "I would never have made everyone at school think my sister is weird or that my dad was an alcoholic when he wasn't or that mom was just someone that liked to sleep around and spend her money on random things…I-I don't know what changed. I blame it on a lot of things. Hollywood Arts, stardom, and sometimes even my friends-"

"I did hear you say to your friends in the other room that you regret ever meeting them."

"Sometimes! I said sometimes!" She bowed her head and whimpered once. "Sometimes I say things and I don't even realize what impact it has on anyone."

"That's my point. When you were a young child, you were the innocent one as I recall. You always asked master Clarence permission to do something, you held your tongue when you thought something was wrong. What they say about this fame or 'stardom', it is only the fruit on the tree. Something makes you grab that fruit. It doesn't force itself on you."

"Hunger."

"There is always something. Look at me." She lifted her eyes towards him and held her frown as his gaze warmed her. They held each other's stare for the longest time until his eyes softened and he slid his eyelids shut. "Once you figure out what you're afraid of, or what is hurting you, you'll find the source of why you acted the way you may have been. Why you decided to take the fruit on that tree. When that happens, then you can begin to work on a change."

"Maybe. One could only hope." She shook her head and started to walk off. "Thanks for this talk…"

* * *

Wise old owl, how many licks does it take-hah that commercial always gets stuck in my head and I hate it. Well, tell me your thoughts on the chapter.


	12. The Source

Dog Days of Summer

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 12 (The Source)

"I thought I made you happy." Tori sat in front of Trina, watching as the girl chopped an onion. The fumes made tears run along Trina's face, so every so often the woman would reach up and wipe them away. "I was going to be good, perfect even so everything was going to be okay. You wouldn't go away, mommy and daddy would stay together. If I was a good girl, mommy would stay with dad and he would be okay."

It was painful to acknowledge the nightmare she blocked out. Like any small child in her situation, she blamed herself. Her eyes closed and she uttered the questions asked by a small eight year old girl. "Why do mom and dad fight? Why does sister stay away? Maybe…maybe if I put on a smile and do everything right I'll make all of you happy."

Her voice trembled and she quickly shook her head, silently cursing herself. The memory she blocked out returned a second time, now burning itself into her head. "All I can see. That girl-me-in the corner of the motel room crying out to dad. He can't hear me…He said he had a headache, I thought I caused that headache." Her eyes clenched and her heart began to pound as she visualized her father lying motionless on the bed with a bottle of liquor in his hand. "Momma didn't want us anymore. I didn't make her happy, I couldn't make daddy happy when she left with you."

"My fault, it was all my fault." She opened her eyes and gazed back up at Trina. "I was so happy when daddy was okay, and when you and mom came back. I swore I'd do right this time. I _swore_ I'd be good and mommy wouldn't leave again-and Daddy would want to live because I'd make all of you so happy."

Now she was doing it again. Driving all of them apart, but what was she doing wrong? "I'm perfect now aren't I? I make the best grades, I do everything, but momma cheats and Dad hides in his job. So I distract myself…I don't feel like that scared, lonely girl anymore. Hollywood Arts gives me that-the fame gives me that. I don't mean to be a diva, I can't help it." It felt like a drug to her and she couldn't back away.

"What are you going on about?" Tori flinched at the sound of Jade's voice and spun around to meet the girl's suspicious and curious gaze. She grit her teeth and forced a smile.

"Nothing."

"Tori?"

"It's none of your business, okay!" She began to walk at a fast pace, brushing past Jade and escaping the girl before she could dig any further. This time she wasn't going to spill her guts, this time she wasn't going to bring up her family's ancient history. "I don't want to be alone. If they separate I'll be alone…I won't be alone if people love me, if I'm good enough at Hollywood Arts-I won't have to worry about being afraid."

She passed by Beck on the couch and ignored when he called out to her. "Tori, what's wrong!"

"She won't say," Jade answered, "God knows what's going on in that girl's mind. It wasn't my fault this time, either."

Tori slipped through the doggie door and froze on the front porch. In the distance was a yellow taxicab. Her body tensed as she watched a man in a black uniform and white cap. Her eyes widened when the man pulled a suitcase from the car and tipped the driver.

"It's him," she whispered. Jade and Beck stepped out onto the porch and stopped just behind her. She looked over her shoulder and watched their gazes fall onto the marine. "Jason."

As he walked towards the house, his lips curved into a gentle smile and his strong eyes fixated on the door. Behind her she heard it creek and glanced back to see Trina stepping outside. "Cleo, you-" Trina's eyes turned up and she took in a deep breath. Her hands moved up to her mouth just as her gaze met with her boyfriend's. "Jason you're here already?"

He set his suitcase down and spread his arms out. "I wanted to surprise you, so I got an earlier flight." Trina stepped over the dogs and hurried up to him, throwing her arms around his neck and weeping. He moved his arms around her waist and gazed at her with loving eyes.

"I missed you so much." Trina kissed his lips and continued to hug him. Watching this swelled Tori's heart, she was glad to see her sister happy.

"Who would have thought," Jade said quietly, "Trina would have found someone worthwhile that thought the same about her." Tori rolled her eyes and shot the girl a glare that caused her to jerk back and glare back defensively. "What? I didn't mean anything negative. I'm just saying it's good she found someone."

"When do you ever not mean something negative, Jade!"

"Tori come on, that's not fair."

"Whatever."

"What is wrong with you all of a sudden?"

"In case you haven't noticed. I'm a dog!" She didn't mean to snap or be irritable with Jade, but it was hard to control herself. She moved off the porch in a haste and stepped beside Trina and Jason. She stood up and set her paws to Trina's leg, whining once.

Jason and Trina gazed down and the man laughed with a pleasant tone. "Aw, who's this little one?"

"Cleo. She's one of the dogs I told you about that found themselves in the back of grandpa's truck somehow." She reached down and picked Tori up. This gave the girl a closer look at Jason. The man was as handsome as he looked in the picture and as gentle seeming as she remembered from when she saw him at his uncle's place. "I really think Tori would like this one. I don't know why, I just get the feeling she would. She's really sweet. You know, for a poodle."

"And Ares hasn't made lunch out of her yet?" He laughed once and ran his hand over Tori's head. She licked his hand in response and barked once. "You're right though, she is an adorable poodle."

"It is a shame she's not more familiar with dogs. I've never got why mom and dad hate animals so much, but they should at least let Tori around them more." Trina cradled Tori in her arms and kissed her snout. Jason put his arm around Trina's shoulder and looked down at Tori with a smile. Her shoulders fell and she turned her head up to Jason. "They spend so much time fighting that I regret not making her come with me. That environment is as destructive for her as it was me."

"I thought you were going to talk to her?"

"Never got around to it. She's in Italy now, so I don't think I'd be able to get a hold of her. Plus, mom and dad don't really want her living on the farm."

Tori's nose twitched and her ears perked up. She did a double take, trying to figure out what exactly Trina was talking about. "Ran into another one of her friends the other day." Trina set her down and moved her hands to her hips. "Andre's trying to tell me to cut ties with them, I don't want to. Regardless, they're still family."

"You should do what you think is best."

"Right." Trina shook her hand in the air and led Jason to the house. "Come on, I'm making goulash. You'll love it!"

Jason pat his stomach and licked his lips. "Ah I know I'm home, I've missed your cooking." Trina smacked him playfully on the chest and turned her head over her shoulder. Tori saw a twinkle in her eyes that she'd not seen before, and for a second, a peculiar flicker struck her heart causing her to turn up her lips in a smile.

"You know I wasn't a good cook until I got on this farm. It was grandpa that taught me to cook right, so I didn't get really good until after you went away. You can't fool me."

"When I'm hungry, I'll eat anything I can get. They teach you that in the military."

"So I could cook worth shit and you'd still eat? Fascinating." Tori followed them into the house, ignoring Beck and Jade as she passed them up. Almost instantly Ares came running around the corner, barking excitedly at Jason. Jason laughed as Ares hopped up, hugging his arms around his owner's waist.

Tori was shocked to see Ares so excited, but she understood the joy. As she watched Jason play with his dog, she felt a strange yearning in her heart. She wanted to feel what he felt, though not in the sense of a dog and his owner, yet it was the same yearning and desire.

"How long has it been since he's been here?" She walked up beside Ares and tilted her head as he steadily calmed.

"Several months." He turned to face her and leaned his head back. "As a matter of fact, I recommend you find a different spot to sleep tonight." She scrunched her face and looked up to see Trina move back to the onion she'd been chopping. Jason stepped up beside her and gently rubbed her back, gazing down at her work with a smile.

"Trina, would you believe me if I said that onion alone looks appetizing?"

"Oh? Well you can eat it by itself if you'd like." She flashed a playful smirk and lifted a small slice of onion to his mouth. His lips parted and she slid the slice into his lips, to which he laughed as a result. "Is it every bit as appetizing as you think?"

"Compared to what I've been eating? Yes."

"Then you are going to love the meal I'm making."

Clarence walked into the kitchen, pulling on his brown jacket. "I hear talking." The elder looked over with wide eyes and his lips spread into an open smile. "Ah Jason! I didn't think you were coming in so soon. If I'd know you were coming in early, I would have had Trina wait on some of her chores so you could have done them."

"Oh yes," Trina laughed, "I _totally_ needed his help with those hay bales." She rolled her eyes and looked towards him with a smirk. Tori watched curiously as her sister's eyes trailed along Jason's body. "Although I'm now picturing you holding two hay bales in your shirtless arms with the sun glinting off your sweat-"

Clarence lifted his hand and cleared his throat. "Save the lust for the bedroom, dear." Trina laughed again and Jason shook his head. After a few seconds, Jason snapped his fingers and walked around Trina.

"Mr. Vega, sir, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Clarence tucked his thumbs into his belt and pulled his pants up. "Please call me Clarence. I've told you that plenty of times, boy."

Trina pushed the chopped onion into a bowl and carried it towards the stove. She looked over her shoulder at the men. "I'll leave you two to chat, but if you're just going to talk, can you please not do it in the kitchen? You'll be in the way and I don't want to walk around you while I'm carrying ingredients."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure the dogs would love to have you drop some food for them." Clarence pat Trina on the shoulder as he passed her. He motioned for Jason, and the boy followed.

Out of curiosity Tori followed them, leaving Beck and Jade to deal with Ares and Trina. As she stumbled into the living room, she watched the two men sit on the couch. Jason sat in a full upright position, appearing to tower over the hunched elderly man. His shoulders were broad as his jaw strong. He looked to Clarence with an air of respect, acknowledging the frail looking man as the superior presence.

"So what did you want to ask me, son? Is it about Trina?" Tori's eyebrows rose and she moved closer to the couch, sitting down at Jason's feet. Her ears moved back and her head rested gently on her paws.

"Yes sir." Trina turned her head onto her side and closed her eyes, breathing out her nose with a mild hum. "You see, I've reached the end of my career training, and given my field they don't have need of me to be overseas any longer."

"Your career field that you've gone into." Clarence pulled his pipe from his mouth and exhaled softly. "Training, wasn't it?"

"That I'm still working on, right now they want me as a recruiter. My Colonel pulled some strings and has me stationed here in California. I have to go back to the base in a week, but I'll be coming back home to stay."

"Trina will be happy to hear that." Clarence returned his pipe to his lips and leaned back in his chair. "That girl has been driving herself up the wall with worry over you. I tell you, she's got more than enough stress worrying about whether you'll be called back overseas again."

"I know." Jason leaned forward and tapped his fingertips together. "She's a strong woman."

"Well she has to be, think of her situation. She loves you very much, thinks about you every single day." Clarence smiled at Jason and pat his shoulder. "So. Your Colonel doesn't want you overseas anymore?"

"No, I think I'll be made an administrator somewhere. He says the chances of me being sent overseas again will be slim, and that's definitely what I want." He leaned back into the couch and looked Clarence in the eye. "What I'm asking, and I'll get this out of the way, is permission to ask her hand in marriage."

Tori perked her ears and her head shot up. Her body shook as she looked to Jason, she was amazed by news but even more surprised was the fact that Jason hadn't met the family. Maybe he had and she didn't know, but it wasn't truly required. She never expected a man to go so far as to ask permission, such things were so far in the past times that they seemed almost out of place in today's world. Unless she missed something.

She held her breath awaiting Clarence's answer. The man stared for what seemed eternity before laughing and slapping Jason on the arm. "Why so formal!" Jason chuckled once and lifted his shoulder.

"It seemed the proper thing to do. She always talks about it as well, that it's proper to ask that permission." Clarence nodded once and pulled his pipe from his lips.

"Of course, Jason." Clarence pointed the tip of his pipe at Jason and lifted his eyebrows. "You do have my blessing, but first you have to promise me something."

"Sir?"

"You will take care of that girl. Make sure she's happy, respect her and her family. Treat them all right. I won't be around forever, but I'll be damned if my ghost doesn't come back to make sure you make an honest woman out of my granddaughter."

Jason removed his cap and smiled politely and gave him a swift nod. "Yes sir."

"That in there is a woman who knows what she wants in life." Clarence returned his pipe to its proper place and looked towards the kitchen. Tori followed his gaze, still stricken with shock and awe over what was going on. "I've asked her many times this last year how she felt and she has told me many times you are the only person she cares for. She doesn't want any other man, so you best damn well be that man. I don't know what'll happen to my farm when I'm gone, I suspect Trina wants to take it over, but only God knows what's going to happen there…"

"I understand, sir, and thank you."

Tori watched her sister step out from the kitchen. Trina cleared her throat and set her hands on the door frame. "Okay guys, supper's on the table." Jason stood up, holding his hat at his waist. Clarence rose beside him and pat him on the shoulder.

"Then let's eat," Clarence replied.

Tori watched them exit into the kitchen and remained in her place, still uncertain what to feel. While she was thrilled that Trina was to have a happy life, she felt jilted over the thought of lost time.

"Where did it go that my sister's going to get engaged and married?" It felt like she'd missed out on something, something important. She wasn't in any way dependent on Trina, but a part of her didn't want to let Trina marry anybody because she wanted her sister to herself in order to make up for lost time.

This wasn't the time to think about it, though. Certainly Trina would want Jason to meet her family if they got engaged, but Tori had to wonder if her family was stable enough at this point. Trina didn't seem hesitant or too embarrassed to make such introductions, but she did seem to have some reservations about them.

"What does it matter, I'm still a dog." She slowly pushed herself up and forced herself to move into the kitchen. "I guess I have to be happy for her, whenever he does propose." She started to mutter, but keeping low enough that Beck and Jade wouldn't overhear. "Losing mom to her affair, losing dad to whatever, and Trina's going to get married."

Could this be the 'source' that Shadow spoke of? Had she become so afraid of having a broken family and being alone because they split apart and separated that she'd allowed Hollywood Arts to act as a rug to sweep all this underneath? Now that the catalyst had been removed, it was all coming back to her, and she hated it.

* * *

So Jason's finally showing up for a time. He'll have to go back overseas again for a bit but he's here at least for a couple chapters.


	13. Breakdown

Dog Days of Summer

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 13 (Breakdown)

"How long is he going to be here for?" Jade asked while nestling up beside Beck. Her head raised up above his back as she peered over to Tori. "Did he mention anything about that?"

"Could be a week. Not sure." Tori rolled her head to the right as she watched the three people at the table. She was waiting for the proposal, anticipating it with both eagerness and anxiety. Of course Trina would say yes, she clearly loved this man and had been with him for three years now. Not counting the time Trina went off to that camp. "It's been three years since our thing at Sikowitz's house, right?"

"I think so." Jade squinted her eyes to remember and tore her head from Beck's back. "Maybe four. Why?"

"Just gauging how long Trina and Jason have been a couple. Three or four. It's been at least four years since her going to that camp and meeting him there."

"You don't have a problem with him?" Beck's question was surprising, but yet she remained unaffected. He looked over to her with an arched brow and she shook her head. "Cat seems to think you would have been upset because you saw him and thought he was so great that one day."

"I think a lot of a good looking guys I see, are attractive and he is. There's no denying that. But no." Tori stood up and walked around him, shrugging once. "I have no problems with the fact that he's with Trina. They're happy together, that's what counts."

Jade's lips twisted and her curious gaze fell onto Tori. "Since when do you care about whether or not your sister's happy?" Tori rolled her eyes and sighed, she was truly tired of Jade's constant questioning of whether or not she was being genuine. "Sorry, I just don't get how you're already forming a different view."

"It's not different, Jade. I've always wanted my family to be happy. My dad, mom, Trina…Hollywood Arts just isn't there as a distraction anymore, my friends aren't a distraction anymore." As she walked out of the kitchen, Beck and Jade followed her in silence.

"Distraction?" She heard Beck's hushed question and turned to face him. There was a lot of history she didn't want to talk about, that she didn't want them knowing about. Rather, she wanted to talk to Shadow because either way he was a part of the family. He knew when her parents separated the first time because Clarence offered David a place on the farm.

"Yes Beck, a distraction. All the attention, all the applause and love or whatever that I got from singing...that was a drug to me." A bad one at that, but she never thought of it as such until now. "Maybe that's what it's like for a lot of actors and singers-fame and stardom is their drug."

Jade breathed in sharply and stared with a great deal of skepticism. "Are you sure you're not the one being overdramatic now?"

"Of course I'm not, Jade. For all the talk I may have done, there's still a lot you don't know about me." She bowed her head for a second, then turned away. "I'd rather it remain that way."

"We're your friends aren't we? You can talk to us."

"I don't know if I can, to be honest. I'm trying not to push you guys away, but you know it's not just me that's in this form. You guys have a tendency to think only about yourself too."

Jade exchanged an upset look with Beck and closed her eyes, sighing heavily. "I won't say you're wrong, Tori." She hesitated in her step and narrowed her eyes onto an object in front of her. Tori held her breath, waiting for Jade to say something more, to see where this was going. "I just can't imagine it being _your_ drug, but maybe you're right. Maybe we don't know anything about you either."

"Maybe."

"But I do know how you feel. Both of us do. It is a drug, it is a distraction. It's easy to throw all your cares aside when you have crowds of people chanting your name, making you feel loved. Special. Don't know what your problem is, but I do understand the feeling." Jade stepped in front of her and stared into her eyes with a serious expression. "I never cared about pleasing someone else-making them feel good or be happy-because it was useless. My mother could never be pleased and my dad's just-well you've met the man. So when I got into that school, was it good for me? All the applause I got up until you ended up going was my life."

"You don't say."

"It's just easy to forget anything and everything else. You know Beck went to the school because it was easier than his last?" She raised an eyebrow and Beck's head dropped with a slight laugh.

"I failed everything at my last school. Hollywood Arts gave me some worth. Of course, the idea of it being a drug? Sure, especially if you're trying to forget something. Giving a damn about anyone else may bring back something you don't want, so you make everything about yourself and soon the habit of pushing people and things away becomes part of your character."

Tori twitched her nose and shook her head. "Surprises me Cat and Robbie aren't more like that." The two hadn't seemed to be using it as an additive, but then, they weren't the ones getting all the fame and applause. They were the ones that got ragged on most of the time. "There's nothing there to make them forget their troubles."

"I bet they'd like to forget us." Beck laughed once and started to breathe out. "Listen Tori, we're sorry if we upset you. You said you regretted having met us, and well, we don't know what we've done in the last few days but that statement's probably on something older than that, I'm guessing."

"It's not you guys, really. I've not been in the best of moods. I feel like my family's breaking apart, and I can do nothing to stop it. I was just looking for someone to blame that wasn't me, but, maybe it is me."

Jade and Beck scrunched their noses and Tori turned away to continue her walk. She didn't know where she was going to go, though part of her wanted to find Shadow. "Then out there, I don't know what it is, I heard Trina say she wanted me to live here. I don't know why she would say that. Especially if I'm such a bad person."

"I don't think the issue is that you're a bad person at all. We may not know what you've got that's on your mind but I think it's clear your sister cares for you. If your family's breaking apart, well that can't be your fault. Your mom's the one having the affair, and from what it seems like, your dad's the one that hides behind his job. You have nothing to do with that. So if the family falls apart, it isn't your fault."

"I should have done something. I should have been better. They wouldn't feel the need for these problems if I was better."

Jade shook her head, stammering out a response. "Where on earth do you get that mindset from?" Tori frowned at her and drew out a heavy sigh.

"I just thought if I was good, I could make them happy and they'd stay together. If I was the best daughter and sister I could be, everything would be fine."

"Sounds like whatever the issue is, it's been going on for years. That's something a little child might think if their family's going through a divorce." Tori's heart stopped and she remained silence. As the air grew dense, Jade opened the front part of her snout to form a circle with her lips. "Tori if that's the case, it's _not_ your fault. There's nothing you could do to stop a destructive marriage from falling apart."

"You don't know that. You've never gone through what I have. No one understands. Trina maybe, but no." Jade frowned and Tori walked off once more, shaking them off. She didn't want them to try and understand, it would be effortless. "Go back to worrying about yourselves. Be human again, you'll find a way I'm sure. I'm better off as a dog."

"So what, you're giving up?"

"I don't know! I just know that since being at Hollywood Arts, I _have_ had a hand in breaking my family apart." She turned around, glaring at both of them. "I let the drug go to my head, got a big head and started telling everybody what was wrong with my family. I stopped trying to be good, I stopped trying to keep everyone together. Is it my fault? It must be."

"So then stop doing what you're doing and leave your family business to your family. No one else needs to know what they're dealing with. Just bear in mind Tori, it isn't your fault. Whatever's going on, whatever reason you have for problems, it is not your fault."

"Mom and dad stopped fighting when I went to Hollywood Arts." They truly stopped fighting when they got back together after the first time they separated. Why they got back together, she wasn't sure, she thought it was because she was doing the best she could to be a good daughter and good sister. "Just want them to be happy. They started fighting again after a while, sometimes coming to blows. Both sides…I don't want to say it's abuse because I don't think it is. Dad doesn't hit momma solely and momma doesn't just hit him. Their fights just become physical, that's all."

"Sounds destructive, Tori." Her heart began to pace rapidly and her body gradually heated, causing a severe pain to spread across her. "That's not your fault at all, you know." She clenched her eyes and shook her head.

"You wouldn't understand. You don't know the full thing, and I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Tori." She hurried off, ignoring them once more. Jade felt a sudden shift in the room's energy and looked to Beck with a great deal of concern. He frowned at her and shook his head.

"She's right, I'm afraid, we don't know what's going on." He sat down and looked in the direction Tori had taken off. "We can't possibly say anything because for as much as we are friends-we're outsiders to her. Whatever she's dealing with."

"Something happened-there's more to this, there always is." Reading up on her father's files was something she was not supposed to do because his father's clients have a right to privacy, but she never listened growing up. This gave her a mild interest in psychology, which was still an interest to her. "That mental state she has-it forms in childhood. Obviously she isn't going to tell us, but…"

They heard a joyous cry in the kitchen and turned their heads. Through the doorway they saw Trina throw her arms around Jason's neck, kissing him passionately. "Would she talk to Trina, or would Trina talk to her? Evidently Trina still cares-and you were there when she was talking to Jason about Tori, right?"

"The whole wanting Tori to live on the farm?" Beck nodded and cocked his head to the right. "Remember she told Clarence that there was a reason for her living here? Tori seems to think it was because of her, but if her parents relationship is as volatile as she just now made it sound…then that would be a good reason for Trina to move onto the farm."

"Then what she told Jason about wanting to bring Tori here, and how the environment was destructive for her-it makes sense. Trina would…understand what Tori's feeling. More than anyone else." She sniffed and looked over her shoulder, frowning at the door that Tori had left through. "If we weren't dogs right now."

This was a strange feeling that she had, almost like she wanted to help Tori. For the first real time she didn't want to think of her own problem, though being a dog was an issue. "I know finding a way to be human again is important, but, what good is becoming human if we're still dealing with the same problems that we all have?"

"What do you propose?" He laid down and turned his eyes up to her. "We're dogs. There's literally nothing we can do. The way you're talking, we'd have to physically go to Trina or someone and tell her something. In case you haven't noticed, humans only hear us barking."

"We're dogs, that's obvious, but we're dogs with human minds. I bet we could figure something out. Or do you think it would be in vain to try?"

"I don't know. I think you could try and figure something out, but unless you can reach somebody in a way they'll be able to help out-then there's probably not much that is going to happen. Even if you could let Trina know that Tori's having a mental crisis, how do you plan on getting Trina to talk to her? You can't just say that Tori is Cleo-for all the bashing over the years, it's pretty clear Trina is no idiot. She's not going to just believe those words without proof. Proof that we don't have."

"If only we could get Madame Fontane to say something."

* * *

Looking out for others and helping others can also mean each other in the circle. Jade's cooking up a plan, though I had a lot of fun writing a coming chapter that involved hunting. Haha, keep reading and let me know what you're thinking


	14. Keep Moving

Dog Days of Summer

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 14 (Keep Trying)

The following morning Tori stayed on the front porch and watched as Jason helped out with some of the farm work. He got along well with the other workers on the farm, but it wasn't surprising to see so much respect for a Marine. Trina had already done her morning chores and was busy with a paper of hers.

The prior night, she took Ares to his word and stayed in the living room as Trina and Jason slept together. She could hear them talking through the night, so there was a number of things that could have taken place. She wasn't so naïve to assume they didn't at least had sex, especially not after the marriage proposal.

During breakfast she heard talk of heading into town during the week so Trina could introduce Jason to David and Holly. The parents already knew of him and were aware the relationship existed-much to Tori's surprise, but they never physically met him aside from the time Cat took him over to the house.

She hopped off the porch and started to follow Jason out into the fields where he was collecting some of the grain. Every so often he'd stop and wipe the sweat from his brow. His body was tan from the sunlight and his movements with the crops was swift and subtle. He truly looked as though he belonged on the ranch.

"I see why Trina likes you so much, or at least where the physical attraction comes in." He was attractive, both physically and in his personality. She wasn't going to lie, but she didn't think of him in the way that her sister might. "Oh Cat, you were so wrong. Just looking out for my sis, I know, but that just wasn't fair…I want Trina to be happy, I don't want to ruin anything for her."

Jason lifted his head from the bucket he was crouching beside. His eyes drifted to her and his eyebrows rose. "Ah Cleo, are you lost?"

One of the ranch hands walked over and leaned on the fence, pointing out to Tori. "Just one of the dogs running around, there's a lot of them. Want me to take her back to the house?"

"No, it's fine." He stood up and lifted the bucket. "Hey, Trina told me the farm's at risk. What all is going on with that? She's worried about losing the ranch."

"Yeah, they can't find out where Clarence's grandfather put the deed to the farm. If they can't find that deed, or find someone to purchase the land, they'll lose it. A couple of businessmen have been pressuring them to sell."

"They can't give up the farm, it's their life."

"Yeah, but Mr. Vega's health has been getting worse lately. If he passes on, then the farm is declared public land."

"Damn."

Tori tilted her head and looked back when she heard the sound of a car pulling up. A couple workers opened the gates to let the car drive in. When it stopped, Andre stepped out of the vehicle with both Cat and Robbie.

She hurried over to see them, hopeful that they were in good spirits. Behind her, Jason walked up. "Hey, you guys here to see Trina?"

"Yeah," Andre replied, "She told me to swing by and check out the kennel pups." Cat and Robbie looked to Jason with recognition and some admiration, a clear sign they'd met the man before-aside from the event at their teacher's home. "So you're Trina's boyfriend? Cat and Robbie told me a little about you, I'm her sister's friend."

"Andre, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good to meet you." Jason shook his hand and motioned to the house. "Trina's inside working on a paper. She probably won't mind helping you out though."

"Thank you." As Andre walked off, Cat and Robbie moved in front of Jason. Tori waited to hear what they would tell him, she was aware Trina sent them a text last night after the proposal. They'd become so filled with cynicism that they were adamant against the Vega family, so she wanted to know if they would try to influence him the same way.

"So you and Trina are engaged now," Cat stated quietly. "I'm happy for you guys. I know it was just last night, so I'm guessing you haven't decided on a wedding yet."

"No we haven't." He set the bucket on the ground and crossed his arms over his chest. "She wants me to meet her family first, so I'm looking forward to that." Cat smiled slightly and nodded.

"Well, I hope that goes well. They're not easy people to know." Tori rolled her eyes and looked away. She couldn't figure out how she could have poisoned her friends so badly.

Jason leaned to the right and chuckled at the duo. "I think it'll be fine. I've known some people who were pretty damn difficult to get along with. Trina's folks don't seem to be that bad off. They fight a lot, but they're worth respecting as Trina's parents."

"We'll you're marrying into that," Robbie stated, "So you have to respect her parents. Her sister even." Jason closed his eyes and sighed at him. "She hates them it seems like, always going on and on about how crazy Trina is or how insane her mother and father are. She just paints them bad, and she might do the same to you, so be careful."

"Trina cares deeply for her sister, you know. She's trying to figure out how to help the girl. You have to remember, maybe that girl's beyond help in your mind, but that's Trina's sister. She'll never be beyond help to her." Tori felt a calm rise in her chest and smiled at Jason. It was nice to hear someone else say this about her, but she did have to wonder if Robbie and Cat had a point in what they were saying.

"Well just be careful," Cat remarked. The girl crossed her arms and a scowl spread across her face. "That girl is vindictive and self-loving. You may have met Trina at some camp a year before we ever met you, but in Tori's mind she'll think she saw you first. She'll probably get pissed off and start a fight with Trina."

Robbie snapped his fingers and nodded, "I wouldn't put it past her either." Tori's heart sank back and her tail fell between her legs. They had experiences that were accurate enough to base these accusations, so she couldn't deny them. "How many times did Tori get into a fight with her sister because of some random shit?"

"You're wrong about me," Tori whispered, "You're wrong about us. Why? Why do you hate us?" No, that was too easy and far too obvious. She felt almost like Jade had, wanting to prove to them she wasn't bad so that they would like them again.

Unfortunately that went against what Shadow had said in regards to just accepting that she shouldn't do things just because she wants someone to see her in a better light. Again that was simply self-serving because the base desire was that somebody would see her as good, meaning it affected her own feelings.

"I want you to see me in a better light, but you don't have to. I know I'm not like that-at least I don't have to be. You don't have to like me, I-I'm trying to be okay with this."

"They do seem rather skewed in their views," Jade said. Tori flinched and spun around to see Beck and Jade staring at the people. "They have good reason for it, I guess. Shadow says we shouldn't help them because we want them to like us, he says we should do things for people just for the sake of doing something for someone else. Better someone else without expecting to be rewarded for it."

"Do you think they'll ever like us again?"

"I don't really know. Our treatment of them has been pretty negative for a long time. They might never want anything more to do with us."

"Doesn't mean we shouldn't still try and be nice to them," Beck stated. "If they don't feel like we value their friendship, well who's to say they ever will at this point? I find it ironic the only one defending us-or you-is Trina."

"Doesn't she have more reason to be on their side of the argument?" Tori bowed her head and struggled against the urge to tear up. She swallowed down the lump forming in her throat and closed her eyes. "It seems like she would."

"Why? She has more reason not to, I think."

"I don't understand that."

"You're her little sister." Tori lifted her head slowly and curled her lip into a half-smile. "Her first memory of you probably is you squirming around in a crib. First impression of her little sister consists of an innocent baby in the harsh realities of the world-granted that's a little deep for probably a two to three year old mindset, but it's possible that's how she views it now."

"You think she sees me as a baby." She let out a scoffing chuckle and shook her head. "Honestly, now."

"I think she sees you as her baby sister. You've got something Jade and I don't, a sibling. At least one that's still around. Cat and Robbie have siblings, so they get it. They're older siblings as well, but Cat has an older brother too that's in the military."

"And from what I know of him, he's pretty protective of her," Jade added. "Robbie's kid sister he's protective of as well, I think. It's just something all older siblings have, probably because of what Beck says-that kid sibling is just a baby to them because it's the first impression they have of them. You'll always be Trina's baby sister. In her eyes, she'll want to defend you probably for that reason."

"But she knows I'm not innocent. Everyone knows it now…"

"So maybe that's why she wants to help you?"

"I doubt she does, actually. I mean sure I hear it but it just…I don't see why she would. Not after all that I've said and done. I've poisoned everyone's image of her and of my family, I've spilled stories about my family that I never should have talked about. I became a star obsessed with my image and looking good so that I'd be accepted." She turned away and looked up to Jason. "Now I'm at risk of losing the acceptance from the people that should matter most-my family. Once she marries this man…I'll lose her."

"Why do you think that?"

"I don't know. I'm not dependent on her, I don't have an overwhelming need to have her in my life, but I don't want to lose her and I've wound up pushing her away because of my own stupidity. Same thing with mom and dad. If they split up, I just know it'll be my fault and I'll lose them. Maybe…maybe I should just focus on Hollywood, try and become a celebrity because that'll be the only thing I have left. I guess I chose it. More of a drug than I thought."

"Come on."

"Sorry, I need to go for a walk."

Jade rolled her eyes as Tori took off. She looked at Beck and sighed in defeat. "Just like I thought, it actually is a drug to her. She's reliant on it like drug addicts get to be reliant on Heroin."

"Reliant, Jade?"

"At least she thinks it's the only thing that can help her now. Or she's getting there. We can't get through to her." She turned her head to Cat and hummed silently. "Cat's always had a way with animals." Beck raised an eyebrow and huffed at her.

"What are you thinking now?"

She watched Jason pick up the bucket and turn around to Cat and Jade. "So are you two here to visit with Trina?"

"We were just dropping Andre off," Cat replied, "He's planning on walking back to town." Jason chuckled with disbelief and started to walk towards the house with the two.

"Isn't that a bit far?"

"He does a lot of walking." Jade glanced at the car, pleased to see the back door still open. Cat and Robbie would be leaving without Andre, so this was the perfect opportunity to slip in unnoticed.

Beck spoke with a warning tone, seeing her fixated gaze. She looked back at him and shrugged. "Well our friend needs help, so I'm just trying to figure out how to convince Trina that Tori's having difficulty. She seems to be friends with Cat and Robbie, so maybe…"

"Jade, there is nothing we can do as dogs to tell a human anything."

"Got to try something, can't you see Tori's self-destructing? At this rate she may just choose to stick around as a dog because she thinks her family's so bad off that they don't want her in their life."

"It's not our place, Tori clearly doesn't want us involved in this."

"I know, but she's our friend." As much as she never thought she would say such a thing, she was beginning to realize the futility of their situation. Or at least how they came to be this way. Only this time she wasn't thinking of what to do to be better, she just wanted to help. "Whatever happened in her past-god knows-it's affecting her today. She doesn't realize that families go through destructive issues and there's nothing that she can do to stop it. Trina clearly wants to help her, so we have to try to do _something_."

"Just be careful…You think Trina and Clarence aren't going to notice a missing cocker spaniel?"

"I'll try and get back when Cat comes back around. Just keep them distracted until then." Jade bolted for the car, jumping in the back and crouching between the front and back seats. Beck sighed heavily and watched as Cat and Robbie made their way back to the car.

His ears perked up when he heard Robbie utter something about his little sister going missing. Cat had been helping him drive through the woods behind his house, but they were at least five miles thick, and Ophelia had been missing for two days.

"That's not good…" He turned to look at the house one last time as a strange sensation tore through his gut. "I'm a German Shepherd-maybe I can help." In the last instance, he ran for the car and jumped in, causing Jade to flinch.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" She screeched. "Stay here, don't worry about me."

"I'm not. I just heard Robbie say his sister went missing. I…want to help find her." Cat and Robbie shut the back door and entered the front seats. Beck poked his head up and glanced out the window. He felt a bit of guilt over leaving Tori alone here for the next few days, but it was a necessary evil. "We'll be back, right?"

"Should be. I didn't know Ophelia was missing."

"Robbie just said she'd been missing for a couple days, he thanked Cat for helping him look. He's going back into the woods behind his house when she drops him off, I'm going to help."

"Okay, well you do that and I'll stick with Cat. Meet up when we're done?"

"Of course. I know how to manipulate my way back into a car if I have to."

"And that is why I love you."

* * *

It is true, though not just with blood siblings but like in the Big Brothers Big Sisters program you really feel an almost paternal concern for the kid. It's also a true, sad psychological mindset when families go through divorce or fight a lot for the children to blame themselves. The reason Tori at this age still does is due to a particular event that happened in childhood as a result of the first separation between her parents (We saw that addressed in brief in an earlier chapter).

The only one that Tori will listen to is someone that understands, and that's what Jade's seeing. The initial selfless acts that lead towards the breaking of the curse for Jade and Beck will involve Beck's helping Robbie and Jade's helping Tori (which is why Tori's going through this crisis), but the ultimate for all of them is still the farm. Do tell me your thoughts on the chapter.


	15. Trouble with Business

Dog Days of Summer

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 15 (Trouble with Business)

"So they're gone." Tori stared out the screen door with a heavy heart as Cat and Robbie drove off. She saw her friends jump in the car, but now it burdened her their reason for doing so. "I hope I didn't drive them off." She thought they were going to stick together and try solve their problem together. "On my own now. Maybe thinking about someone else means deciding to stay a dog. I don't have to spread my family's filth around. Trina can stop having to defend me or mom and dad, so she can be happy."

"What's the matter young one?" Shadow's voice drifted to her ears like a soft melody, calming her torn spirit. "Why do you feel anyone would be better without you, or you would be better to remain as a dog?" She faced him and shrugged gently.

"I'm not sure. I can't think of any way to become human again, and I don't know how to correct what I messed up. Even if I ever become human again, I know Robbie and Cat won't like me anymore. Not that it matters, I accept they may not. Trina's going to get married, so she'll be happy. She seems to be doing fine regardless, so my stupidity never made her hate me."

"Stupidity?"

"Yes. I know what you were saying. The source of why I was the way I was." Shadow took a seat and moved his lips back into a flat line. "I blame myself for so much. Before Hollywood Arts, I wanted to make my family happy so they would stay together. I thought they were separating the first time because I wasn't being a good daughter, a good sister. Then…I went to Hollywood Arts and I stopped worrying, all the attention I got was a distraction and so I didn't have to worry, but it gave me a big head. I ended up telling everyone I know about all my family's problem, I stopped being a good daughter again and a good sister."

"I see." Tori laid down and moved her head onto her paws. "Are your parents at risk of splitting up again?" She closed her eyes and whimpered at the lurching of her heart. How could she stop it now? Shadow sighed and closed his eyes. "I see. You blame yourself for your parents' marital dispute?"

"When they separated the first time, I tried my best to be good. They got back together and stayed together. I thought I had done something right. I went to Hollywood Arts and now mom's cheating, she and dad fight all the time, and Trina's moved out. How can you tell me I didn't do something wrong?"

"You did nothing wrong. It's a sad thing that happens in human lives. You cannot, should not blame yourself for what your parents do."

"I can't be blameless. I already know that I didn't care enough for my friends of family."

"And that is something you acknowledge that is on your part, it is something that you can deal with and fix if you can. Your parents issue is not your responsibility."

"I know, I just…I'm trying to think of what I need to do to do right." She did want to be human, this was just some muck she was in for whatever reason. There was no clue as to what she had to do in order to change back, so she wanted to at least learn to adapt. "If I can't find a way to change back-"

"Perhaps you should worry less about finding a way and focus more on just thinking about others. Changing will come when you listen to what your heart says."

"Yeah." The doorbell chimed, startling her. She turned her head to the door and saw her father with the two businessmen standing outside. He was once again in full uniform. "Oh no, what's he doing here with them? He gave Trina and Clarence the end of the month!"

"Relax, I'm sure it will be fine."

"No! They cannot lose the farm!" She began barking, earning a scowl from her father. Trina hurried around the corner, urging her to be silent. The woman opened the door partially and flashed a smile at her father.

"Dad, why are you here with these guys? I though you said the end of the month."

"I did, they're asking for one more shot. Plus I needed to get away from the house, I can't stand your mother these days." Trina's lips dipped down and she opened the door fully.

"Well come in I guess. There's someone you should meet, anyway." Trina looked towards the businessmen and flashed a smirk. "You can leave your tagalongs at the door."

The blonde haired man frowned and put his foot in the doorway. "This will be our land soon enough, Miss." David sighed at the man and lifted his hand, asking that he keep quiet.

Tori's ears fell flat and she flashed her teeth at the men. A growl escaped her lips and drew their attention to her. The brown haired businessman scowled back at her and turned his nose up. "Maybe keep your dogs under control this time."

Trina put her hands to her hips and raised an eyebrow at the man. "Want me to punch you in the jaw?" Tori couldn't help but to snicker, though the man's face twisted into a mixture of shock and anger.

He pointed his finger at her and narrowed his eyes. "Now listen here, just because your father is-" Trina snapped her fingers and held up her hand, cutting him off without hesitation.

"I don't give a shit if my dad's a coal miner or the president of the united states of America, I'll talk to you how I want to. I'm not using his status to get by." Tori wanted to scream out in pride and noticed a flicker of a smile on David's face. "And he's my father, so I'll let him in, but you two I have the right to throw out-so you better respect me or you're gone."

"Why you-we are older-"

"Doesn't mean you deserve an ounce of my respect. Grandpa's still alive and this is our home, so I can throw you out if I want to!"

"What right do you have if it's allegedly in your grandfather's name?"

Tori saw Jason walk into the room. David's eyes trailed towards the man and his eyebrows curled upwards. "Actually I was thinking of purchasing the land," Jason interrupted. Trina brightened and rushed over to him, putting her arm around his. That's when David's gaze slipped down to her hand where a ring glimmered in the light. His lips parted and the corner of his mouth turned up briefly.

"And who is this?" Snorted the businessman. Trina huffed and threw her hair over her shoulder.

"My fiancé." Her gaze turned back to her father and she smiled softly at the man. "He just proposed. He's my boyfriend that's in the Marines." Tori's heart fluttered and she hurried over, shocked by Jason's admission. This conversation must have happened when they were in the bedroom, or this was the first he suggested.

"I've got the money to purchase the farm." Jason crossed his arms and stood strong, smirking at the scowls he was receiving. Ignoring the two men, he turned to David and stretched out his hand. "You must be Mr. Vega."

"We've met," David shook his hand and gazed at Trina with a proud expression. "You've told us about him but never that he was in the Marines." David pulled his hand back and nodded to Jason. "Thank you for your service. You're thinking of purchasing the land? You do know that if my dad can't find the deed to sign it over to you, you'll have to pay the city."

"I can make that purchase, I'll just have to get some things in order first."

"Well I know my daughter would be relieved-and I can be done with this headache." He rubbed his forehead and exhaled. "Will you be staying long, Jason?"

"Well I have to go back overseas after this week to get things in order with my Colonel, but I'll be back within the next few weeks."

"Well we hope you can make the purchase," Replied the blonde. "We've had our eye on this ranch for some time, surely we'll be the first to buy it."

"Oh you'll buy it all right," Trina growled, "You'll buy the farm before I'm done with you."

The man looked at her with astonishment and responded gruffly. "You will watch your mouth, you smug little-" Tori threw her head up and snarled just as David cleared his throat and turned to the man. Trina clicked her jaw and started to say something, but David held up his hand to signal her not to say another word.

"Watch your own tone when speaking to my daughter. I'm a father before a police officer, and my daughter can drop kick the both of you without worrying about me putting a stop to it." The dejected man turned his head away and Trina crossed her arms, leaning against Jason. "If you continue to agitate or treat her with disrespect, I will personally remove you from this location. She is right in the statement that you currently have no legal right to be on this land and both she as well as her grandfather have the right to kick you off."

"Whose side are you on exactly?"

"Well aside from being a father, I am on the side of the law. In other words, if you continue to harass my daughter and she orders you off her current property, I will have to remove you."

The other man put his hand to his partner's shoulder and moved his free hand to his chest. "I apologize for my colleague then, he will _shut up_ from this point on."

"Thank you." He shook his head at them and turned around to Trina, sweeping his fingers along his forehead. "So Trina, will you be bringing Jason home to meet your mother? Your sister's still in Italy, so will you be sending her word of the engagement?"

"Most likely, and yeah I want Jason to meet Mom."

Tori was able to relax now that the focus shifted away from the farm, but she could still feel a tension in the air. After a while, she could see the scolded businessman still glaring at Trina with a bitter resentment in his eyes.

It was clear the others could see it too as they were moving uncomfortably while trying to ignore him. Irritated, and with a powerful urge in her bladder, Tori slowly walked over to him. The man turned his head down and raised an eyebrow as she started to squat over his foot.

With a smirk, she turned her head up to him and watched his face pale. "Oh holy shit!" The others laughed as he screamed and bolted out of the door. "Fucking dog!" The man's partner walked out with a sigh and David turned partially and with a chuckle.

"I think this is the first time I have actually liked dogs." He turned back to Trina, gazing apologetically at her. "Sorry about all that, sweetheart." Trina crossed her arms and shrugged.

"Why are you even helping them, Dad?"

"The law is the law, you know that. I have to uphold it."

"It just feels like you're choosing them over your family."

He frowned and bowed his head for a moment. "I am sorry. You know it isn't like that. I don't want you and your grandfather to lose the farm, but it will become public property if you can't find that deed-and anyone will have a right to purchase it." He glanced back over his shoulder with a dejected sigh. "Even if they are a couple assholes." David cleared his throat and motioned towards Jason. "Just remember that does still mean your fiancé has a right to purchase the land too."

"If grandpa finds that deed, then Jason won't have to purchase it."

"Right. Try not to worry too much, alright sweetheart? Everything will be just fine."

"I hope so."

* * *

Your thoughts?


	16. Lost in the Woods

Dog Days of Summer

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 16 (Lost in the Woods)

Beck made his way through the woods with Robbie, who had been surprised to find him in Cat's car. Jade managed to hide herself so they wouldn't see her and take her out or drive back to the farm. Fortunately for him it had been Cat's suggestion that a dog might be able to sniff out Ophelia, so they wouldn't have to swing back to the ranch right away.

"These woods are thicker than I thought," Beck muttered while sniffing the air. There was a mixture of scents coming to his nostrils that ranged from pine, to oak, and even animal dung. Robbie had with him his sister's sweater that she wore a few days before, but the scent was very faint and hard to pinpoint without complete concentration.

"Alright boy, I know she's out here somewhere." Robbie had a utility belt with a knife hanging from it, a surprise that Beck hadn't quite understood the reasoning for until he realized how many animals he smelled in these woods. "We have to be careful. There are bears and coyotes out here, and I think I've seen a fox once or twice. God knows what else is out here."

"Other woodland animals," Beck muttered as the scent of beavers and wildcats drifted into his nostrils. "Ophelia's been out here for two days?" He looked back at Robbie, whining as the man held out the sweater.

"Need another sniff?" He took a step forward, smelling of the sleeve. The sweet smell of lilac mixed with sweat returned to his nostrils, reminding him of the faint smell that was coming from the west.

With a loud bark he ran in the direction of the smell. Robbie returned the sweater to his backpack and followed after him, calling for his sister every few seconds.

The sound of rushing water flooded Beck's ears, causing him to stop and look around. If there was a creek or river nearby, there was a possibility the young girl found her way to it. "What is it boy, you hear something?" Robbie stepped up beside him and reached for his belt. "There's a river nearby, but be careful. Where there's water, there are fish, and where there are fish, black bears usually are waiting nearby."

Beck glanced up at Robbie, seeing the concern etched onto the man's face. "Wish my old man didn't bother coming to visit. Something always starts the fuck up and Ophelia runs off or something." He tilted his head and whined, urging him for more information. Robbie smiled faintly at Beck and rubbed his head. "You're doing fine, boy. Let's just get my sister back-I don't need my old man thinking I'm not responsible enough when he's the one that couldn't be responsible enough to begin with."

"What?" Beck turned his head away and felt a strange pulse in his chest. He didn't know a damn thing about Robbie's personal life, but from what the boy talked about, he always thought his family had good graces. "I thought your dad was a good man." Though Jade would laugh at the thought of Robbie being responsible.

He heard a shuffling sound and glanced back to see Robbie moving over to a tree. His eyes were fixated on something poking out of a bush. "Sweet mother of god. Here's the damn thing!" Beck sniffed the air while moving over, smelling what was left of an old, half-eaten ham sandwich.

Robbie reached into the bush and pulled out a long rifle. Beside it was a bag filled with ammo. Beck's eyes widened as Robbie held the gun up and aimed it at a nearby tree before pulling it back. "Winchester repeating rifle. Piece of shit's what started this mess." He picked up the ammo and pushed the bag into his pocket. "Dad's hunting rifle he brought with him. I was out hunting a few days ago, thought I misplaced it. The old fool would not stop cussing me out over it."

Beck did a double take and shook his head. "Robbie hunts?" It would explain living out in the woods, but he never thought Robbie was one to go hunting. "I thought he was Jewish…"

Robbie grabbed a rag from his other pocket and wiped off the barrel of the gun. "Hunting does save cost of going to the supermarket. Mom was Jewish, but dad taught me how to hunt before the old fuck lost his mind." Beck's nose scrunched and he continued to try and sniff out the girl, still disbelieving that Robbie was a hunter. He wanted to see it to believe it. "I don't see that guy out in these woods looking for his daughter."

"We'll find her." He wished that Robbie could actually hear him so he could talk to the man, but these conversations could wait. "I can smell her, but it's faint."

He led Robbie out to where he heard the water and watched as Robbie crouched on one knee and grabbed a patch of dirt beside him. This was the point where the smell was strongest for Beck, but he also had the same scent coming from elsewhere, which could imply Ophelia moved on from this spot.

Robbie rubbed the dirt between his thumb and forefinger and furrowed his brow. His jaw tightened when a small silver chain fell from the dirt clump. "Mom's locket. Ophelia hasn't parted with this since she and Rex passed." Beck's ears perked up and he snapped his gaze towards the man.

"You never told us your mom was dead. Rex? I thought Rex was your puppet, why would-" The possibility of the puppet being named after a brother struck Beck hard, sending a shiver down his spine. It didn't matter now if Robbie had indeed lied about his home life, but it hurt knowing that there was so little they actually knew about the guy. "Do you think we're so heartless that we wouldn't care?"

Robbie slowly stood up and narrowed his eyes at the river. His fist clenched around the locket and his muscles tensed. "On second thought, don't answer that question." He bowed his head and pawed at the dirt, whining under his breath. "Oh wait, you can't even hear me anyway. I guess Jade would make a remark that could offend you…"

"Rover, if a bear has gone after my sister-I'll be stocking up for another couple of weeks of meat." Beck sniffed the chain hanging from Robbie's hand and closed his eyes, focusing his mind on isolating the smell coming off the chain from the other scents he had.

The smell seemed to be going upstream, so he alerted Robbie with another bark and began running in the direction of the scent. Robbie followed after with a grunt.

Eventually another strong scent startled Beck to a halt. Robbie stopped a few paces ahead and looked back at him. "What's up boy?" Beck straightened his tail out and moved his ears back, growling angrily.

"Bear. There's a bear up ahead." He never knew what a bear smelled like before, but the scent of berries and mud seemed too strong and he didn't know what else it could be. "Has to be."

Robbie looked ahead and started moving at a slow pace up the hill in front of them. Once at the top, they saw a big black bear sitting beside the river munching on a pile of flesh. "Shit, the one thing I didn't want to run into out here. I'd prefer deer."

The bear's head shot up and its eyes flickered over to the two. Beck's hair stood on end and he lowered himself, growling out a warning at the creature. The bear leaned its head back and bellowed out a powerful roar.

On some strange instinct, Beck charged forward and lunged at the behemoth. When his mouth latched onto the bear's neck, his eyes grew and his heart stopped. "What the hell am I doing?!" The bear stood on its hind legs, roaring in pain.

"All right," Robbie stood strong and aimed the rifle while narrowing his eyes. "Hold it there, Rover." Tears welled up in Beck's eyes as he felt the bear's claws knick him in the back.

After several more seconds of hanging on, a gunshot ripped through the air and blood splashed out. Beck released his hold as the bear collapsed to the ground with a bullet hole in between its eyes. "What the hell?" He looked over and saw Robbie still aiming his gun on the bear, smoke was pouring from the barrel. His shoulders rose and fell with a heavy breath, then he tore the weapon away.

"Alright. Step back, I need to check his stomach."

"What?!" Part of him was frightened, but another part of him was filled with excitement. Robbie removed his knife from his belt and crouched beside the dead animal. He gripped the handle with both hands and plunged it into the middle of the bear's chest.

Beck was in a state of shock and awe, watching as Robbie cut through the gut with a sawing motion as a seasoned hunter might. When he pulled the knife back, he opened the cut and reached in with his hand. "Oh my god." Beck leaned back, cringing at the overwhelming rush of smells striking his nose.

"Fish. Berries. Deer meat." Robbie threw some organ and food off to the side and stood up. "Alright, no human flesh." He wiped his brow with his shirt sleeve and breathed out in relief. "Let me wash my hands in that creek and we'll continue on. Cat's always nervous about letting Ophelia run off into the woods, this is why. She doesn't even like for me to be out here, girl worries too much, but I understand."

Beck whined and sat down as Robbie went to wash his hands off. He didn't know Cat knew about this lifestyle, but the more he thought about it, the more sense it made that she would. "I can't believe you shot that bear, Robbie. You really do know how to hunt." He wanted to be imagining things, but the dead bear and nauseating smells were a good indicator that this wasn't his imagination.

Robbie returned with the locket and held it out towards him. "Here, take another whiff." He did so and tried to focus once more on the scent. It was more difficult now but he was still able to pinpoint the scent.

He took off once more, barking loudly so as to startle away any nearby creatures if possible. Robbie ran after him, looking off on occasion to make sure they didn't pass the girl up.

Eventually they came to a clearing with a small alcove. The frantic sound of whimpering sparked in his ears. He barked once more and ran for the alcove. When he got there, he saw a small nine year old girl curled up and holding her stomach. She was shivering and whimpering about the hunger she felt.

"Ophelia!"

The girl froze and lifted her head, she blinked at the light and held her hand up. "R-Robbie? Brother?" Robbie slid down beside her and scooped her up into his arms. She hugged him and wept into his shoulder. "I'm so hungry…"

"It's okay, I'm here for you." He rubbed her back and looked over towards Beck, mouthing a thank you to the dog. Beck wagged his tail with pride and puffed his chest out. "Ophelia, what were you thinking? You know I always tell you to stay out of the woods."

"You and daddy were fighting about the gun, an' he leaves in a few days so I wanted to find it so you'd stop yelling." She whimpered and tightened her tiny fingers around his shirt. "I thought it'd be okay if I found it."

"I can't lose my sister, the gun isn't worth it. You know that."

"I'm sorry, brother."

"All that matters is you're safe." He hugged her close and examined her for any wounds. "Are you able to walk? I brought a bag of crackers for you." He pulled the bag a food from his pack and handed it to her. "Munch on these. I'll see if we're good to get out of here."

"Okay."

Beck stayed beside the girl and let her drape her arm around his neck while opening the bag. She hugged him close and he looked up to Robbie. He watched as the man cocked the rifle and cleared his throat. "Rover. Come here, boy." He spoke softly and with sternness, so Beck wasted no time getting up.

"What's going-" He frowned at the sight of five coyotes snarling at them. "Oh shit." Robbie raised the rifle and pulled his lips back into a grimace.

"Ophelia stay there. I get the feeling I'm about to be chided by Cat after I tell her about this."

Ophelia lifted her head quickly and a smile flashed across her face. "Miss Catherine? Where's she, big brother."

"Her place. Shh, be quiet for the moment." Beck heard a gasp and looked back to see Ophelia standing beside them. Robbie didn't budge and slowly glanced back, smiling slightly. "Don't worry, big bro's got this. Just picture yourself at Cat's place for the moment, she'll be happy to see you."

"Okay."

Beck studied the coyotes with intrigue, he had to figure out which one was the leader. It could be possible to scare them away, but they felt threatened. As the closest one moved forward, preparing to lunge, Beck made the first move by charging it.

He snarled his lips and bit down on the animal's neck, tearing through its skin with his teeth. The coyote twisted its head and bit down on his back, causing him to howl out in pain.

One of the other coyotes charged for Robbie, but fell after a gunshot rang out. "Keep it up Rover."

Beck flipped over his back, howling in pain as another coyote leapt on top of him and snapped down on his front leg. He looked out in time to see Robbie shift the gun over and shoot the animal off.

The sudden rush of relief pleased him enough to let him get back up and tackle the first coyote he attacked. "I'll tear you apart!" Howled the coyote. "You're invading our dinner. We've had our eye on the meal for a day now."

"She's not for consumption!" Beck bit down on coyote's throat, gnashing his teeth in the process. The animal howled in pain and attempted to swing him off.

"If you know what's good for you-" Beck lost his grip and rolled off to the side. He looked up as the coyote crouched low and snarled at him. "You will leave now. City mutt."

"I won't let anything happen to them." He pushed himself up, trembling with pain but letting the adrenaline soothe him enough to keep up the fight. The other two circled him, both growling. "I'm won't abandon them!" He lunged forward, surging with determination and chomping down once more on the leader's neck.

The two remaining coyotes tackled him, biting into his back. Beck clenched his eyes, yelping as pain shot through him. "He's my friend. If you think I'm going to give up-you've got another thing coming." He bit harder and pulled his head away, listening as the animal's flesh tore in his teeth.

"Shit!" The coyote jumped back, whimpering painfully. Beck then shook himself, forcing the other two off him. In the corner of his eyes he saw Ophelia holding Robbie's leg as he fervently struggled with his gun. It must have jammed.

The coyotes began walking around him in a circle, each baring their fangs and growling angrily. He spread his legs out and glared into their eyes, moving from one pair of eyes to the next and increasing his snarl.

"I won't back down." Beck took a step forward and the coyotes stopped their movements. "I'll fight you to my last breath if I have to. You're not eating the human."

"You fucking domesticated mutt. Eating your fancy shit dog food. City slickers made you forget what real food is." The alpha turned his gaze onto Robbie and Ophelia, then snorted. "Screw it boys, we'll find our meal elsewhere!" The leader shot a glare back to Beck and narrowed his eyes. "You'd better get out of here by sundown. If we find you in our neck of the woods again, we'll maim you."

The rifle cocked and the alpha turned his head up just as Robbie pointed the gun at the alpha. A shot rang out and the leader fell. The remaining coyotes yelped and ran off.

Beck sighed with relief and moved back to Robbie, lowering his head. Ophelia reached out and pet his neck. "Poor puppy."

"You did good Rover," Robbie replied, "Let's get you back to the house and doctored up. Trina is _not_ going to like hearing about this, though." Beck chuckled nervously and shook his head. He was more concerned about whether or not Jade was going to kill him for nearly getting himself killed.

"Ah hell." His eyes moved to the small girl and his lips curled into a smile as she gazed up at her brother. "It was worth it in the end."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and it looks like Beck got a chance to see Robbie in a different light as well.


	17. Leap of Faith

Dog Days of Summer

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 17 (Leap of Faith)

Jade hopped up on the back seat, gazing out the window as Cat drove to the parking lot to where her apartment was. She'd been running through various scenarios in her mind on how she was going to not only win Cat over but let Cat know that she needed to look at Cleo a little more. If anyone could talk to Trina about the possibility of Tori being a dog, it would be Cat-and Cat would be more apt to believe in the possibility of something so weird as a curse.

Though more importantly, it was the roommate's warning Jade wanted to utilize. Sam was the one that said not to go near Madame Fontane for whatever reason, so she needed to get Sam to talk about what happened so she could confirm the possibility of this curse being truthful.

When the car stopped and Cat opened her door, Jade immediately jumped between the seats and bolted out of the door. She wound up brushing against Cat's leg, startling the girl. "What the-Artemis? First Rover, now you? How did we miss you a moment ago?"

Jade barked once and Cat started to scratch her head. She looked into the car and turned it on, frowning at the gas tank. "Too low to drive back out to the farm. I'll have to wait until we get paid to take you and Rover back." She turned the key out and crossed her arms. "What were you thinking jumping into my car? If Trina found out you and Rover disappeared, she'd probably organize a searching party."

"I imagine she and Clarence wouldn't like losing animals." Knowing where the apartment was, Jade ran for the door. Cat walked after her with a heavy sigh and opened it up. When Jade entered, the first thing she saw was Sam on the couch with her laptop. The woman looked up and scrunched her face at Jade. "Hey Sam. Strangest thing, Artemis and Rover both hopped into the car today."

"Then where's Rover?"

"He left with Robbie. Robbie decided a German Shepherd would be good for tracking Ophelia. I hope they find her."

"I'm sure they will."

"I hate that Robbie goes hunting in there all the time. Now that Ophelia got lost-it feels even worse." Cat removed the purse strap from her shoulder and sat beside Sam. Jade stared inquisitively at Cat, curious over the word 'hunting'. She never pictured Robbie as a hunter, but then, she really didn't know the guy all that much

"Just relax, Cat. It's going to be fine." Sam moved her hands behind her head and leaned back in the couch. "So it's true, Trina's engaged?"

"Yeah. She and Jason have been together a while now, as you know. Robbie and I think it's about time." Cat looked towards the kitchen and ran her hand over her knee. "Has anyone eaten my fudge treats yet?"

"Nope-I keep saying you make those things way to chewy." Jade sniffed the air and let her eyes drift towards the source of a chocolaty smell. On the counter was a tray full of strange looking fudge pieces. Sam set the laptop to the side and walked over to the counter. "I've been wanting to throw them out for a while now."

"Not happening." She stood back to her feet and Jade hopped onto the couch behind her. "I still can't get Robbie to try them. I don't know why."

"Maybe because he knows how hard it is to actually eat and swallow these things? You want to get back at those people at your school, feed these to them." Jade raised an eyebrow and made her way towards the computer. On the other side was a notepad and pen, and on the screen was a word document.

"Alright," she whispered, "I think I've got this." The setup was perfect. However she was curious now as to why she thought to go this route rather than do this with Trina's laptop. On part, she was aware it would be more believable with someone who may have something to do with Madame Fontane.

She took the pen into her mouth and glanced at the girls in the kitchen before hovering over the laptop. She'd have to choose her wording carefully because it wasn't as though she could type a full sentence

"Okay, first I will type the woman." She carefully slipped the pen over the keys, pressing down when she found the F. As she continued to type the name, the pen would tremble as though it were a flimsy leaf in her mouth. She didn't know how long it took to write out Fontane, but she managed to get it done without many errors.

The next name was easy, with only four letters to worry about. She struck the 'dash' key and typed out Tori's name, followed by 'Cleo'.

She breathed in around the tip of the pen and glanced to the screen with a frown. Jade realized that this was Cat's realm, after all, and she was going to have to trust the girl to be receptive enough. Her cynicism towards the group might keep her from not wanting to do anything at all.

"One last thing to type out…" This was a phrase, which she hoped to have enough time to type out. Jade went through to type about Tori's self-blame over her family's marital problems stemming from some event in childhood, and that it was imperative that Trina talk to her.

"Dude what is the dog doing on my laptop?" Jade's eyes widened and she threw her head up, dropping the pen on the notepad. The girls walked over and grabbed her off the computer; she could only hope what she'd put down was enough.

"I think she was trying to type something," Cat picked up the drool covered pen and turned her head away with a retching noise. Sam swept her computer up with a laugh and looked at the screen. Her eyebrow shot up and her hands froze on the edges.

"Holy shit she did type something. How in the hell-" Sam paused and Cat took a seat next to her. "How would that dog know any of these names?" Jade smirked with pride and laid down between the two girls' legs.

Cat leaned over and peered at the computer. "What's going on?" Jade glanced up to see the surprise in the girl's eyes. "So what does that mean? Tori went over to Madame Fontane and got turned into Cleo or something?" Jade's grin turned to a frown when she watched Cat's face change into laughter. "As if."

"I don't know, Cat. I had a friend associate with that woman once, and they were transformed because they were rude or something." Sam swept her fingers along her forehead and closed her eyes. "Didn't I tell those three to stay away from that shop?"

"Well if they got turned into dogs or something, good riddance I'd say. Who needs 'em?" Jade blinked several times and turned her gaze away. She could feel her words choking the breath from her.

"Why don't you shoot me while you're at it," Jade muttered. Sam moved her hands over the keyboard and twisted her lips

"Looks like Artemis wants to get some message across to Trina about her sister." Cat took a long pause before snapping her fingers.

"If it's accurate and they were changed into dogs or something, then who or what did Beck and Jade turn into?" Jade watched the girl's head turn towards her and her lips change into a scowl. "Really? If that's the case, be glad I know Trina would not be happy about losing one of the dogs. Still. Get the fuck off my couch. I'd throw you out back but we don't have a fence."

Jade perked her head up then jumped off the couch. She spun around and looked up to Cat, tilting her head to the right. When she met the girl's eyes, she saw a look in her eyes that she swore could kill anything they touched. "Okay, so you're probably not going to want anything to do with us in the future, but put aside your bitterness for a chance." She jerked her head back and let her lower jaw drop. "I can't believe that just came out of _my _mouth."

"Why don't we just call Trina," Sam suggested with a shrug. "She can swing by and pick Artemis up and probably get Rover from Robbie. In the meantime, I _could_ explain to her about Madame Fontane-but you realize how crazy it'll sound."

"As crazy as a dog typing out a message?"

"Yeah. If there's something wrong with Tori, don't you think Trina would want to know?" Jade laughed joyously, grateful for Sam. Cat probably wouldn't even bother with it if Sam wasn't there to suggest. "I would want to know if something was going on with Melanie."

"Yeah…I would have thought they'd left on that plane. Trina did say she wasn't getting any messages from Tori-so who knows. Robbie and I just assumed Tori was being too uppity to send anything to her family."

"You never know. You still know so little about her. I mean, do you even know how she views her family?"

"Badly. All she does is talk shit about them. I'm amazed they haven't disowned her like mine." Jade raised an eyebrow and watched as Cat stood up and moved for the phone on the kitchen counter. "The only one that gives a damn in mine is my brother overseas-the rest don't like Robbie so they don't approve of our relationship."

"I wish Richard would get back from overseas, it'd be nice to see him." Sam put her heels up on the coffee table and grinned at Cat. "Makes me a little jealous of Trina." Cat flashed a smile and tapped her nails on the counter.

"I'm sure he'll be home soon enough. He's not happy with our family right now, neither is Nona. For obvious reason." Cat picked up her phone and began dialing a number. "I'll let Trina know the dogs are over here…You can explain to her about that Fontane lady if you want."

"I may as well. She might laugh, but whatever. She'll probably also swing by the woman, who knows. I'd probably laugh too."

"Do you think there's any validity to it?" She put the phone to her ear and scrunched her face. "I guess a dog wouldn't be able to type like that, much less come up with those particular names."

"Well if so, then this is one strange dog." Sam rubbed Jade's head, laughing gently as Jade barked. She was thrilled with this turn of events, but now it truly was in Cat's hands. If Trina believed the girl, great. If not, then Jade was going to have to figure something else out.

Even then, Trina would have to truly believe her sister was as dog. Jade was more than aware how odd a belief it would be, especially considering Trina would have to talk to Tori without any verification from her sister.

"No counselor's going to be able to get her to see that she's not to blame for her family's marital disputes-so this has to work."

* * *

So Jade found a way to get something through, perhaps Trina may visit this Madame Fontane if she hears there's a chance the woman was Tori's last known whereabouts. Though it can't be an easy thing to believe.


	18. Declining

Dog Days of Summer

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 18 (Decline)

Tori paced the floor waiting for Trina to return home, she'd gotten a call from Cat the day before letting her know both Beck and Jade were with her and wasn't able to leave until today. "She's been gone hours," Tori muttered, "How long does it take to drive out to Cat's place and collect a couple dogs?"

She got the call last night after coming home from a date with Jason. "Why are you pacing around like it's the battle of Guantanamo all over again." Tori stopped and scrunched her face at Ares's words. She turned to him and saw him standing tall and with his eyebrows high. "Relax, you're not going out to war."'

"How do you even know about that, or are you just saying some phrase?"

"I know about the Spanish American War and others like it. Jason studies quite a bit." Ares walked over and peered down at her. "Now, why are you acting like the dog form you have? Trina has a lot of errands to run, I'm sure, but she'll be back soon enough."

She swallowed a lump in her throat and slowly pawed the ground. "Yeah, I'll try to relax." It was easier said than done, and she'd already worked her heart up to a pace she never thought it could rise to. "Where's Grandpa Clarence at? I know Jason's working in the fields."

"Right-Clarence is taking a nap." Ares sniffed the air and looked off to the right. "Though he's been asleep longer than usual for just a mid-afternoon nap. He and Shadow both, but then, Shadow's always sleeping." He rolled his eyes and started for the hallway. Tori was tempted to follow, but opted not to.

There was a feeling that she couldn't shake, it felt like something was wrong. She had to know Trina was okay, along with Jade and Beck. "They still should have been back by now."

Tori walked over to the front door and put her paws up onto the screen so she could get a better vantage point. She could see Jason out by the pig pen, feeding them. "At least that's going as expected. Wonder when he goes back…"

She wasn't sure on what she overheard the prior night, but it sounded like Jason might have to go back tomorrow or the next day.

Relief sparked in her when she saw a car pulling into the farm. Her tail started wagging and she barked excitedly seeing Trina driving it. "Finally, she's home!" Tori bolted through the doggie door and charged for the car, erupting still in a fit of barks.

When the car stopped, Tori raced to the driver's side of the door and began jumping until her sister could get out. In the back seat, Jade's head popped out of the window and gazed down at her with laughter. "Aw look, Tori's acting like a typical dog." Tori continued her tireless bouncing and shook her head.

"I know, and I don't care!"

Trina looked down at her with a smile and bent over to pick her up. "Well I'm glad you're happy to see me, Cleo."

"You're late! Why were you late?" Her legs flailed in the air. Tori reached up, licking Trina's chin. "I was really worried." She could hear Beck and Jade laughing at her, and normally it would derail her, but not this time.

The couple hopped out of the car and walked over to Trina's feet, looking up at Tori. Jade's eyes were narrow and her voice was filled with a sense of agitation. "We had to stop by the vet because _somebody_ decided it would be fun fighting off a bear and a pack of coyotes!" Tori raised an eyebrow as Jade shot Beck a scathing look.

"It wasn't like I had a choice," Beck's head and ears fell, and his tail was slowly moving from side to side.

"Oh you had a choice! Not getting yourself killed being the preferable one!"

"They called me a city-slicker mutt that doesn't know a real thing when I see it."

"You aren't even a real dog, you're human in a dog's form!"

Tori stared at them with a great deal of confusion, but honestly didn't feel like she wanted to ask or even know what Beck wound up doing that got him into so much trouble with Jade.

"Alright. Artemis, Rover, let's get inside." Beck and Jade barked to acknowledge her and followed Trina to the porch. She stopped on the patio and called out to Jason. "I found them!" Jason stood from his work and wiped his brow with his sleeve.

"You said Cat had them?"

"She had Artemis. Rover was over at Robbie's-he helped find Ophelia." Jason leaned against a shovel and asked if the dog was alright. Trina reached down and scratched Beck behind the ear. "He's healthy. Took him to the vet to make sure everything was okay. He's got a few cuts, but they'll heal. We need to apply some antibiotic treatment every so often."

Jason walked over and looked over Beck with a chuckle. "Maybe you should have named him Scrapper." Jade rolled her eyes and Tori looked down to the dog. She was amazed by the suggestion, Scrapper was much better than Rover! "Robbie's sister alright?"

"She's fine." Tori exhaled and shook her head. "I'm glad they found her before anything bad happened. I don't know what I'd do if I were in Robbie's shoes."

"Go nuts?"

"Probably." Trina laughed. Tori felt a squeeze and lifted her head as Trina hugged her close to her chest. "I don't know what these dogs were thinking, running off like that. Makes it seem like what Cat and Sam said was-" There was a hesitation that caused Tori to feel a sudden rush of concern. She glanced up to see Tori gazing at her with a subtle frown.

Jason leaned against the porch pillar and folded his arms across his chest. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing to worry about, but I think I probably ought to call Tori. She hasn't picked up her phone since she was supposed to head off to Italy." Tori whined at the mention of her phone, she hadn't truly thought about it since the transformation.

Very likely the phone was sitting at Madame Fontane's shop with Beck's and Jade's. "Shouldn't you know if she's made it there?"

Trina shook her head, "The phone's been turned off. It hasn't updated its location at all." Her heart skipped and she snapped her gaze up to her sister. Trina was _tracking_ her phone? "I like to know she's safe. Maybe she's turned it on recently."

"Where was the last GPS signal?"

"Outside some magic shop…" The hesitation in Trina's tone returned, signaling Tori that she knew something more. Her eyes moved onto Jade with suspicion. "Anyway, let's head inside, unless you have more work to do."

"I still have to feed the chickens."

"Okay. Get on that then come inside when you're done. I'll have some soup on the stove for you."

"Alright hon. Love you."

"You too." She pecked him on the corner of his lips then hurried inside. Tori smiled at the sight and closed her eyes, relishing in the warmth that came from the scene. It could happen for her someday, but she didn't want to rush it.

Yet, she could see herself living this life, and even living out on the farm. She wanted to help her sister and soon to be brother-in-law with work on the farm, and maybe even fall in love on the farm one day.

There were so many things that could be done, but only as a human. "I can't give up now," she whispered to herself, "I want to be human again."

"Okay." Trina set her down and moved to the pantry. "You pups are probably hungry, so let's get your food." Tori hurried over to the food dish, there were five lined up. Shadow's was full, Ares's was half eaten, and hers was nearing empty. Beck's and Jade's were empty.

"I think the poodle mind is beginning to take over," Jade joked. Tori looked over with a frown and huffed at the girl.

"I'm just happy, that's all." She had a point though, Tori was feeling the canine impulse growing stronger each day. They had to feel it too, a probable sign that their time was nearing an end. "So did your adventure off the farm come up with anything useful? Find out how to change back?"

"Unfortunately not," Beck replied. "If we could have, we would. Probably would tell Trina the situation too."

"I'm not sure she'd believe it." She was also not sure if it would be a good idea either, since she didn't want her sister worrying too much. "Plus it's Trina, you really think she's going to think much of you guys saying that her sister's a dog?"

"That would be implying people haven't said that of you before." Tori gasped and shot a glare at Jade's smirk. She flashed her tongue and wagged her eyebrows.

"Careful Jade, you're a bitch too at the moment."

"Very funny, Tori." Jade narrowed her eyes and threw her head to the right with a violent huff. It was fun being able to use that term on Jade and not get her head ripped off for it.

She looked to the side and saw Shadow sitting by the front door, watching the trio with a smile. She rose up onto all fours and turned to him, cocking her head to the right. Something was different about him, it was almost as though he were glowing. Tori smiled back at him and then looked up to her sister.

"You know something guys? I think we'll be okay. We'll find a way to be human again, we just have to be patient." Jade and Beck nodded firmly and Tori curved her lip into a smirk. "At least no one has to get trapped in Trina's room again, right Beck?"

"Oh god." Beck fell to his stomach and covered his snout with his paws. It had been a few days ago when he ended up going into Trina's room looking around for Tori and Jade when they were out in the farm at night. Trina and Jason went in, closed the door, and Beck could not get out for the next hour. "Why do you have to remind me?"

"The only way I can relax to the fact that one of my friends watched my sister doing something so, you know, intimate."

"I didn't _watch_. I tried to hide under the bed. Didn't…work." Beck's nose twitched and he glanced at Jade. "If it wasn't for the fact that I'm in love with Jade, I'd have to admit your sister's attractive."

"It's not a big deal if you find her attractive," Jade snorted, "Just don't go flirting around with other girls and actively trying to get them to swoon over you."

"Right."

Their momentary bliss was cut off by a dreadful howl. Tori's head snapped back and her eyebrows meshed together. "That's Ares! Something's wrong!" Tori barked frantically and ran off in the direction of the howl. Beck and Jade hurried after her, then Trina ran after them.

When they reached Ares, he was in Clarence's room with his front paws up on the bed. Tori's heart stopped when she listened to her grandfather's painful cough and saw his pale skin. "Grandpa!" Trina ran beside Clarence and moved her hand to his forehead, her face turning with distress.

The man opened his eyes and let out a soft groan. "Trina dear? I do not feel well. Could you hand me my pipe?"

"No." Tori hopped up onto the bed and moved beside her grandfather, curling up against him. Clarence smiled at her and slowly wrapped his arm around the dog. She looked up to see Jason hurrying into the room, his eyes wide and his lips dipped into a frown. "Jason, call the hospital. Now!" Trina hugged Clarence as Jason hurried out to grab the phone. Tears welled up in the girl's eyes as she continued to examine her grandfather.

"I've been so tired lately, dear…My body aches."

"It'll be okay, Grandpa. Jason's calling the hospital, you'll be fine." Tori whined as her heart began to race. She couldn't stand the painful feeling in her gut. Her eyes met Ares and a wrinkle formed between her brow as she studied the strong dog's concerned expression.

"Ares? Did you find Shadow yet? I thought I saw him in the kitchen, but one moment he was there and the next he's gone." Her breath caught in her throat and she looked to her grandfather with tears welling up in her eyes. "Do you think Grandpa will be okay?"

"Haven't found Shadow yet," Ares remarked, "I've got the farm animals looking for him. Just stay calm pup, I'm sure we'll find him. As for Clarence, I don't know." Truth be told, it looked almost like the symptoms of cancer were starting to set in. If that was the case, she could only pray it didn't spread.

* * *

That's not good.


	19. Grievance and Sorrows

Dog Days of Summer

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 19 (Grief and Sorrow)

The house felt empty without Trina or Clarence around, even with her friends' presence Tori felt a strange coldness in the air. The ambulance picked Clarence up an hour ago, and that was when Trina left with Jason to follow. "Everything's going to be fine," Jade said from the couch while watching Tori pace the floor.

"Thanks for the attempt." Jade's comforting words fell flat, unable to pierce the uncontrollable worry filling Tori's heart. "What if something happens to Grandpa? What's going to happen to us? To my family and the farm?"

Beck lifted his head from his paws and brought forth a sad smile. "Your grandpa seems like a strong man. I'm sure he's going to pull through." Empty promises didn't comfort her, she knew they meant well and were just trying to make her feel better, but it felt more like false hope. In truth, none of them knew whether or not Clarence would pull through.

"It's been so long since I've seen Grandpa, I just-I wish…" She bowed her head and pawed the floor, moaning painfully as her heart tore open from grief. "I wish I'd spent more time with my granddad." She was only a child when she last visited the man, and she didn't feel using school and a busy life was an appropriate excuse for a teenager. "I'm almost jealous Trina got to take care of him in his last few years."

"Don't talk like he's already gone. There's still a chance he'll pull through, Tori."

"I'm being real." It would be better to talk like he would make it, they were right about that. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling things wouldn't be okay. Tori sat down and looked up at Beck and Jade. "I heard Ares and Shadow talking the other day. They said Grandpa left everything to Trina. In his will, that is, he named Trina as the sole benefactor. She probably doesn't know that, but I think she deserves it. She's the only family he's probably known in the last ten or twenty years. I…don't want my grandpa to die."

"Death is natural." Tori's ears perked at the calm, aging voice behind her.

"Shadow!" She spun around and met Shadow's seemingly ancient gaze. Relief swept over her when he smiled back at her. However it was brief, as his smile faded. Beck and Jade glanced at him with arched eyebrows. "Everyone's been looking for you." Her tail started flailing due to his presence, she couldn't help but to feel some amount of joy in seeing him. Although, the nightmare felt far from over. "Something's wrong with Grandpa."

"I know."

"I don't want him to die, Shadow. I don't like thinking about it."

"Don't think of death as bad." She furrowed her brow and let her tail fall down behind her. His words confused her, especially when considering that death wasn't terrible. "Death comes for everyone eventually, it's a natural part of life. When you grow old, it becomes something that you understand more than you fear."

"But it's an _end_, it's final and it's…separation. I mean, my family was separated once but there was always the chance of getting back together, and they did. Death eliminates that, doesn't it?"

She never had to experience the loss of someone she cared about, even with her father's job she'd been sheltered to not have to worry about the possibility of her dad not coming back.

Tori bowed her head and gently swept her paw across the ground. "Beck, Jade, Andre, Robbie and Cat…they're my first actual friends, you know." She heard the two behind her utter their surprise. Shadow's nostrils opened as he let out a slow breath. "Mom and Dad tried to avoid letting me have many friends, not because of any malicious reason. Trina had a very good childhood friend, the two did everything together, and then…"

"What happened?"

Tori clenched her eyes and shook her head, stumbling over her words as they fell from her trembling lips. "They were out playing, and her friend was hit by a drunk driver. She was…in grief for a very long time. I think mom and dad wanted to protect me from that. I didn't even know what happened for the longest time."

"I see." Shadow closed his eyes and bowed his head. "Young death is the most tragic, especially when the person is torn away in such a manner." Tori's heart throbbed painfully in her as she struggled to look back to Shadow's eyes. "But in regards to your grandfather, you must understand that as a person ages, death is still natural. Clarence has lived a full life, I've lived a full life, both of us have reached that point where death is something we fear but rather embrace."

"So…you're saying it's a good thing. I still-"

"Young pup, to someone so young it is terrifying. The young should never have to worry about dying. To the elderly, death is that finality. We view it as being satisfied with the full life we've lived, and we become ready to accept it. If you're spiritual, then you believe when you die that you go to a better place."

"Heaven, right?"

"Heaven for many, it's called various things but has the same concept. Part of the soul remains on earth, looking after those that remain. Watching and caring for their loved ones."

"Spirits?"

"Yes. Spirits, Angels, Ghosts, whatever you want to call them. They feel no pain, the throes of life are no longer a struggle, and they can be happy once again for eternity." Tori's heart lifted gently and she nodded, beginning to see why the elderly may be so willing to embrace it. "Spirits are everywhere. Animals have a keen ability to sense and see them, maybe it's a comfort."

"Really?" She crinkled her snout and shook her head. "I haven't seen any spirits."

Shadow laughed lightly and turned his lips into a fuller smile. "You probably have and didn't realize it, remember that you were human before dog." This was true. Humans didn't see because they didn't believe in the afterlife in the same way. "Just bear in mind that death is not something to fear, it is natural. A release. When you're young, you deserve to live life to its fullest and to enjoy the things you are given…to be an adventurous soul, like Ares. As you age your time has passed and a younger generation has a chance to grow and enjoy their life. When you pass, just remember that it's a pleasant feeling because you will always be able to watch and enjoy seeing the young ones grow and find their place in life."

"I guess."

Shadow leaned back and a soft sigh drifted from him. "Completion, I suppose."

"Everything has its place in life. Birth, the beginning, and then the end?"

"Yes. Still, it's okay to be sad. It's fine to cry. Always remember, however, that it's also important not to dwell. Move forward, and enjoy your life as you should. Be happy, play and grow-experience your own adventures. When there are those who have gone before you, always remember that they are right beside you through it all. They'll watch over you through your joys, your sorrows, your ups and downs. A single guiding light, and perhaps a part of you."

"I like that." It still didn't seem fair, but she was at least relieved to think that perhaps it wasn't so final as she may have thought. "Even though separated physically, they're still with you in spirit and heart. Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes." Shadow inhaled slowly and stood on all four legs. "Unfortunately Tori, your grandfather does have cancer." Her heart sank and she began to shake. "He's had it for some time, but it's just started to be more than he can take it."

"N-No…" Could animals sense death as well as spirits, then? Could it be that the feeling she had before was the feeling of death coming? "But Grandpa's strong, he…"

"Much like me, he is not the person he used to be. Remember not to be afraid, but let yourself grieve. That is why I am telling you now, so that you will be better ready to handle it when it comes."

"What will happen to the farm? Those men, and the deed-Trina would lose it."

"The original deed surely can be found, but don't forget that Jason is also trying to purchase a new deed granting ownership for him and for your sister. Things have a way of working out, pup, you just have to be patient and let nature work its course."

"I…I understand, but it's hard to do that."

"I realize that." Shadow laughed once more. "You may be more like Ares than you realize, although many are like him when they are young as you are. You have a great spirit, a determination and of course you're young and have a rash mind. You must learn to be patient, as all must."

"I'll try. I'm just scared."

"Don't be. Things will be okay. You'll find your way. It may not be today, it may not be tomorrow, but it will happen in time. The biggest lesson in life to learn, or one of the biggest lessons, is that you cannot expect to achieve a goal in a single instance-and impatience will only drive you further from it."

She held her breath for the moment and struggled with his words. This was a concept she could try, but still she was afraid. "How long do you think Grandpa has?"

"I don't know, likely your sister will find out from the doctor."

"I hope he won't be in too much pain, then."

There came another dreadful howl from outside, grabbing Tori's attention. She furrowed her brow and felt the air leaving her lungs. Making sure to apologize for leaving Shadow, she did so and hurried outside with Beck and Jade in tow.

They ran around the house and into the old barn where Clarence's older pickup truck rested. This pickup was only meant for the farm, and had bales of hay in the bed.

Ares was standing on the pile of hay with a distraught look on his face. As Tori approached the car, she saw a mound of brown fur in front of him. Her heart stopped and fear struck her dead in her tracks.

"It can't be!" The body belonged to Shadow. "I was just talking to him." She dropped to the ground, screaming as pain shot through her. Beck and Jade stepped next to her, looking at Shadow with grief-stricken expressions. "He can't-he can't be-"

Tears drenched the fur around her eyes and she struggled to suppress her mournful sobs. "It is okay, pup." Tori whimpered at his voice and struggled to stand. Her legs trembled under her weight and she fought against the urge to fall while looking to his spirit. "It was my time to go, but remember that I'll still be here for you."

"I don't want this. I don't want to be alone."

"You're not alone. You have your friends, you have your sister. Don't forget our talk."

"That isn't what I mean, Shadow. I-I need guidance, you're a mentor. If you're gone-"

"You must forge your own path, live your life and always remember those who have gone before you. We'll always be around, even if it's only in spirit and heart. If ever you have a fear, a question, rely on your instinct and remember I am not far away."

Tori turned her head down, trembling as her tears fell onto the floor. Shadow was more than just another dog on the farm to her, he'd been a mentor, and perhaps a grandfather as well. "I won't forget you, Shadow. I'll do my best" She choked on her breath and clenched her eyes. "It'll be okay eventually…this feeling will pass, won't it?"

"It will. Grieving is fine to do, but all sorrows pass in time. This too will pass."

"Thank you for being here. Everything you've said, everything you've done, I…" Shadow smiled and walked over, brushing against her. The gesture warmed her and drew a mournful smile to her face.

"Be strong, pup, and be patient. Everything will be fine." She turned her head to the side and swallowed heavily as his spirit faded away. Perhaps his words made this easier for her to handle, but it still bore tremendous pain for her. She knew things would work out as he said, however. Tori didn't know why or how, but there was some comfort in knowing this nightmare would eventually pass and life would continue on as the world kept spinning.

* * *

And she shall be strong, though it's up to her to forge her path now. I'm working on the final chapter, so I can tell you there are not a lot of chapters left in this before completion.


	20. Cannot Give Up

Dog Days of Summer

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 20 (Cannot Give Up)

The following day, Trina was immensely quiet. Jason had gone to the airport to head back overseas one last time and spent the majority of the prior night trying to comfort Trina. Clarence had to stay at the hospital, and it had been confirmed he was in a serious stage of lung cancer. The doctors weren't sure how long he had left at this point, if it was just a matter of weeks or a matter of months, so they were still testing that.

Shadow had been buried the night before in a manmade cavern drilled in the side of a rock formation by Clarence's grandfather. It was several paces towards the end of the farm and there were an intricate amount of tunnels built during World War I. Raul Vega had been a survivor during of the Spanish-American War and was deathly terrified of war, so he created the underground network beneath the farm.

Over time it became where the most loved family pets and farm animals were to be buried. When Tori went down with Trina and Jason to bury Shadow, he already had his own plaque made by Clarence. The sheer amount of pet graves was unnerving to Tori, but at the same time, it pleased her to see the family pets were always so well loved that they had their own special place to be remembered.

Still, she couldn't shake the feeling there was something more to those caves and tunnels than just a pet cemetery. As much as she wanted to explore, she was terrified of getting lost in the century old caverns.

"I think we should explore them," Tori suggested to her friends. Beck and Jade lifted their heads from the dog bowls and looked at her as though she'd grown yet another extension of her body.

"Those caves?" Jade chuckled nervously and quickly shook her head. "Do you even realize what could be down there? Spiders, cobwebs…not to mention it's a burial site. Have you never seen the movie 'Pet Cemetery'?"

"It's just a movie, but still, I don't want to go down there alone."

"Why would you want to go down there at all?"

"Come on, I love exploring. It could be fun." She recalled the eerie sensation that crept along her spine when she was there the night before. There had been two tunnels, and one of them seemed to be calling to her, beckoning her in that direction. "My great-great grandpa Raul built the tunnels during the first world war."

Beck walked over slowly, holding his head high and keeping his brow arched. "So aside from the spiders and cobwebs, we'd also find century old food and jars with moldy bread and strange liquid that we probably wouldn't want to drink." He laughed once, then followed up with a sigh. "I see no point in that."

"Treasure trove." She rolled her eyes and bowed her head. "Damn. Trina and I used to love exploring when we were kids. We actually went into those tunnels once, though we didn't get too far in."

"Why? Get scared by a giant spider or something?"

"No, our dad came in calling after us and ordering us not to go so far because we didn't know what was down there."

"Listen to the dad," Jade remarked, "He knows what he's talking about."

"Spoilsport." Tori sniffed the air and looked around the room, frowning when she didn't see her sister anywhere. "I'm going to go find Trina. Feel free to continue doing…whatever it is you're doing." At least it'd keep her mind off the strange pull towards the caverns, and what hidden family treasures lay down there beyond the treasured pets.

"You mean eating?"

"Yes. That." Jade rolled her eyes and Tori trotted out of the room. In the living room, Ares was lounging on the couch. His front paws hung off the cushion and his head rested on his legs. His eyes flickered open as she passed by him. "Hey Ares, have you seen Trina? Is she out on the farm?"

"She's done with her farm work for the morning," he replied, "I think I saw her go into her room last."

"Alright, thanks." Making her way into Trina's room, she saw the girl sitting up against her headboard with a book in her hands. Tori walked to the edge and stood on her hind legs, setting her paws against the side of the bed and barking once. Trina glanced over and smiled slightly.

"Hello Cleo, come to visit?"

"Yep, now pick me up. I can't jump there." Trina reached down and curled her arm around Tori, pulling her up onto the bed. "It's like you read my mind." Tori hopped onto Trina's lap and curled up, setting her paws on her sister's stomach and waiting as the woman set her book on the bed beside her. Trina curled her fingers in the fur on Tori's back and gazed down at her with tender eyes.

She stretched her back, sighing contently as Trina's nails scratched her back. Waves of pleasure were pulsing through her body, calming her. "So much is going on right now, Cleo. I worry a little how my sister would take all of this." She raised an eyebrow and looked up as Trina leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "Then again, if I'm to believe Cat…"

"Cat? What did Cat say?" She was curious if it had anything to do with what Jade was up to the other day. Only Beck said what he wound up doing while away. Trina rolled her head to the side and stared at the window for what seemed to be an eternity. "Trina? Why do you seem so out of it? No, that's inappropriate." She knew why Trina was acting the way she was, but the upsetting part was in that she could do nothing about it.

"Cat and Sam pointed me to this woman, Cleo. Said she had something to do with my sister's disappearance." Tori's ears perked up and her heart began to race. "She had her phone. Jade's and Beck's too." Trina looked back at Tori with a frown and furrowed her brow. "Cleo, they said you were my sister, or something like that. If you're Tori-well, no I don't know if I can believe that or if I even want to."

"Why? Why would they say that? I mean it's true, but…"

"Tori, Cleo, if you were to be one in the same. I don't know…how could I protect you? Change you back? How can I even tell anybody that I think my sister's a dog?" Trina swept her thumb across the bridge of her nose and drew out a heavy sigh. "It's not something I want to stress over either, not with Grandpa in the hospital and with the chance I have of losing the farm."

She was shocked to hear her sister even remotely suggest wanting to protect her, but it was a nice sentiment to hear. "You don't have to worry about me, Trina."

"I need to know where my sister is. If you are Tori, then…" Trina chuckled nervously and curled her fingers around her bangs and pulled them from her forehead. "They said something about the possibility of you still feeling guilt about our um…situation." Tori's eyes widened as Trina moved her hand to her neck. "God this seems so awkward, especially if they're wrong about this and you're just a stray poodle that somehow hopped in the back of the truck."

Tori stifled a laugh and continued to hold her gaze with Trina's. She didn't know how Trina would know about her feeling any guilt over her family's marital situation unless Jade told her somehow. She couldn't imagine such a scenario.

"I guess Cleo, if you are Tori, what I'd say to that is…Mom and Dad fight a lot, they've had problems since before you were born, to be honest. Things only got worse. It isn't your fault that parents fight, but you're stuck in the middle of a situation that's not getting any better-nor will it, and that's why I wanted to try and get you to come live on the farm. Be here with me, with Jason, and out of that toxic environment."

"How can it not be my fault?"

"I've watched you through the years, always trying to please mom and dad-a lot like I did. I know how much it hurts, I just never would think you still thought they fought because of you. It isn't your fault mom cheats on dad, it's not your fault-or mine-that Dad throws everything into work to the point he loses touch with reality. I know what you're going through because I've been there-I've seen them at their worst and I wish you didn't have to."

A lump formed in Tori's throat as Trina slowly ran her hand down her back. She "You shouldn't have to try and be anything in order to make them happy, you should know that you can always come to me for anything. I'm your sister, I'll love you through anything no matter what-I'm here for your."

"I wish I could respond in a way you'd know." Tori took a deep breath and climbed up Trina's chest, then slowly licked her chin. Trina chuckled once and smiled at her, then wrapped her arms around her to pull her close to her. "I love you big sis."

"I guess if you really are Tori, and I didn't just make a fool of myself talking to dog, then I'd say 'don't give up'. If that woman at the magic shop says there's a way for you to return to human form-we'll find a way." Trina exhaled and laughed once more. "In fact, if you don't give up, I won't give up."

"Don't give up? Funny." She wasn't going to give up, but now more than ever since she saw how much Trina wanted her to keep trying, she wouldn't give up. "I…I have no idea what it'd be like to live here with you-and Jason." She chuckled nervously and curled her lips into a smirk. "Kind of getting used to the idea of my sister having a lover and…intimacy, but I don't think I want to know when it happens."

The idea of living on the farm sounded great, though. She didn't want to be away from her parents, but if Trina was right, then maybe it would be better to get away from the toxic environment. There probably was nothing she could do to change the situation, no matter how much she wanted.

As she curled back into Trina's lap, she got the feeling that her sister was the only one that really cared. Just the fact that neither one of their parents seemed concerned with her being missing was a pressing issue. Certainly by now Sikowitz would have mentioned the fact that she, Beck and Jade never arrived. So why was Trina the only one worried?

Hell, her own father seemed more concerned with dealing with the issue of the farm than he did for her safety.

"But then, mom and dad ignore both of us a lot. Maybe I've just been too wrapped up to see that…could we make them unhappy? No." She shook her head and whined once with uncertainty. "I won't feel sorry for myself, but I just wish I could have made things better somehow."

Trina was right, maybe it was time she focus on making herself happy rather than making her parents happy. Having been on this farm for the past few weeks was one of the best experiences she had in a long time, so she could see herself staying here.

"We'll talk more about this when I'm human again, Sis. I-thanks for the talk, though I know you don't know it really is me." She'd have to talk to Jade and figure out what that girl did and how she meddled with something Tori didn't want her messing with. At the same time, she was grateful, because what Trina was saying was helping to show her another side to something she'd been struggling with for so long.

* * *

So Jade's plan sorta worked, Trina's still pretty skeptical of what Cat and Fontane might have told her, but at least she'll be more than apt to believe it if she's around whenever Tori and the others are human again, haha. Your thoughts on the chapter?


	21. Deadline Approaches

Dog Days of Summer

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 21 (The Deadline Approaches)

As the days passed Tori grew more and more interested in the intricate tunnels created by Raul, but nobody wanted to explore them with her. Aside from those tunnels, the possibility of being a dog forever now weighed heavily on all of their minds.

On what must have been the last day of the month, Trina was excited that Jason was returning home with the money to purchase a new deed to the farm. Tori could not be happier for her sister, but that joy was fleeting for her. "What are we going to do now?" Jade asked while sitting beside Tori and Beck on the porch. "We've spent so much time helping with the farm, that now we don't even have time to figure out how to be human again."

"There must be something we've been missing," Beck replied with a firm and tired voice. "It can't just be so simple."

Tori rolled her head to the side and glanced up as Trina walked out the front door. "I don't know guys. I remember the last thing Shadow told me was to follow my instincts."

"Where have those been leading you?" Jade's eyebrow rose and her voice grew terse. "All you've been concerned with was wanting to explore those tunnels."

"I know." She glanced over her shoulder and into the distance with a deep frown. In her heart she knew something important was down there. Clarence used to tell stories about the 'family treasure', whatever that was. In time she thought he was always referring to the pets and animals buried inside those tunnels. "There's something there, calling to me."

"Yeah, that doesn't sound freaky at all. It's the last day of the curse, and only Trina's shown any concern for any of us." A car pulled up in front of the house. Tori stood up and watched as Cat and Robbie stepped outside. Jade whined and bowed her head. "I just wish that I could try and talk to Cat, tell her I'm sorry for making her feel like she wasn't valued." Jade laid on her stomach and her mouth flaps flew out with a huff. "She is a good friend, they all are."

"Yeah." Beck jumped off the porch and walked over to Robbie. He looked up and shook his tail, catching the man's attention. Robbie reached down and gently pat Beck on the head.

"Hey boy, Ophelia is doing just fine." Beck let out a joyous bark and looked over his shoulder at the girls.

"At least I did something right." He lifted his head up and beamed with pride. "I'd like to go hunting with Robbie again some time, it's fun." Tori looked to Jade and snickered when she saw her eyes wide with horror. Beck laughed and threw on an innocent smile. "I promise not to fight any packs of coyotes or bears, Jade."

"I hope you guys haven't resigned yourselves to being dogs." Her friends glanced at her with suspicion. Tori stood up and watched as Trina led Robbie and Cat off to talk to them. "I mean we still have today."

Beck returned to the porch and sat in front of her. "Tori what else is there?" Her eyes dipped down and she started to shrug. "We all regret treating our friends like doormats, we all want to be better people and stuff like that. Hell, out of my own desire to help, I helped rescue Robbie's sister."

"True," Jade sighed heavily and turned her eyes to the corners. "And I was the one that managed to get Sam and Cat to talk about Madame Fontane…and to tell Trina how you'd been feeling lately." Tori closed her eyes and smiled softly, she'd already figured out it had to be Jade.

"I should thank you for that too because at least I think I can talk to Trina, but only if I ever end up being human." They'd all done something to help each other and doing selfless acts, there was nothing left to do. "Well, if we're going to be stuck as dogs, maybe we should go ahead and try to find that land deed?"

"We don't know the first place to start looking, Tori. If I could help your sister keep this farm, I would, but we'd have to figure out where your grandpa put that deed. If Grandpa Clarence and your sister couldn't find it after all this time, what makes you think that we could?"

"I don't know, but we have to try something. Even if we never found it, then Trina would have to move off the farm-we'd all be going separate ways probably." The door flap sounded off behind them and they looked to see Ares now seated nearby.

"You pups worry far too much," He responded, "If you want to look for it, then look. It's got to be somewhere on the farm, does it not?" Certainly it would be, and if it was ever found, then she would suggest putting it in a safety deposit box. "Jason will be buying the land. Did Trina not say his plane touched ground an hour ago?"

"Then why isn't he here yet?" Beck inquired. It was a good question considering Jason had yet to arrive. The airport itself was only twenty minutes away. "If he's not here when those businessmen and Mr. Vega show up…"

"He'll be here," Tori stated abruptly. "He has to be. He wouldn't let Trina down."

"Yeah, he doesn't seem the time to let anyone down. Voluntarily at least." Beck furrowed his brow and looked towards Trina. The girl had a worried expression on her face and was being comforted by Cat and Robbie. "She's even looking distressed. I wonder if Jason is okay."

"I'm sure he's fine." The only other issue was that Clarence's health was so far depleted that he was no longer able to deal with matters regarding his farm, and he'd left Trina as the caretaker. "If those men come by, then they'll pressure Trina into signing over that deed. Especially since this is the deadline Dad gave her. But if Jason's here, that won't be an issue. He'll be here."

Jade smirked at her and tilted her head to the right. "Well if not, you can always pee on their shoes again." Tori cleared her throat as Beck and Jade snickered, still unable to contain themselves over having heard that story.

"I had to go to the bathroom. I was pissed with those men. Therefore, I pissed on the guy's shoe. So what?"

"You've got more guts than I've given you credit for, that's for sure."

"Thanks." Tori hopped off the porch and walked over to Trina, curious what she was discussing with Cat and Jade. Before she got a chance to hear anything, the sound of an engine ripped through the air, stilling her heart.

Jade and Beck walked over, muttering about the cars. Tori whined at her father's police cruiser driving into the farm with the businessmen car directly behind his. "No," Trina muttered, "We need more time." Tori's stomach twisted as the two cars came to a stop.

Tori took note that only the brunette businessman was in the second car. When she took a step towards it, she heard Beck comment on the same fact. David closed his car door and frowned at his daughter. "Where is Jason?"

"I don't know," Trina answered, "He was supposed to be here by now. He's not answering his phone." She was grasping her cell tightly in her hand and glancing down at it with a tense expression. "I'm worried about him."

"That's a shame," the businessman asked while sliding his hands to his waist. "I don't suppose you've located the imaginary deed to the land yet?" Trina snapped her eyes up with a dangerous growl.

"I'm a little more concerned about my fiancé right now. Where's the other guy?"

"Chad stopped off at a nearby gas station to grab a snack, said he wanted to walk the rest of the way."

David raised an eyebrow at the man and folded his arms across his chest. "That's peculiar. Anyhow, don't harass my daughter." David walked over to Trina and put his hand to her shoulder. Her eyes moved up to his and her hand trembled around the phone. "I'm sure Jason's going to be just fine. Do you want to wait a little longer for him to get here? I can head out and try to find him if you want, the farm ownership isn't as important if you're concerned about him."

A putrid stench filled the air and Tori snapped her gaze over to see the second businessman walking up. His hair was a mess and his clothing ruffled. "Looks like Chad's here," she spat out. "Definitely been walking, he smells like sweat."

"Well it is hot out," Jade answered.

Chad spread his arms out as he approached the group. "Daniel, have you bought the land yet?" Tori growled and quickly perched herself in front of him. The man glanced down at her and shuddered. "It's that mutt again."

David turned with a chuckle and scratched the back of his head. "I don't know, I think that dog knows what she's doing." Tori pushed her chest forward and shook her head while leaning it back. As she looked around her, she saw Beck sniffing around Daniel and Chad's car. "Anyhow. Chad, Daniel, my daughter's fiancé is missing so we're going to have to wait a little bit. See if he shows up."

Chad dropped his hands and raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding?" Tori wanted to mock him, but seeing as though he wouldn't even realize she was, there was no point in doing so. "We came all this way to purchase that deed, we're not waiting any longer." David raised his eyebrows and his lips parted as he turned towards the man.

Daniel lifted his hand and quickly cleared his throat. "Chad relax. If the officer wishes to wait a few minutes, that's fine. We've nothing to worry about."

"There is still a chance my daughter's fiancé has purchased a new deed to the land as it is. If that's the case, it's better to wait for him rather than proceed without him."

Trina looked to her father with a surprised look on her face. She rose up and stood next to him, smiling as she wiped her eyes. "Thanks dad. I wouldn't expect that from you." Tori was shocked as well, but happy that her father was starting to be on the side of his daughter. Then again, anyone who saw how these businessmen were probably wouldn't want to be on their side anyway.

She turned her attention back to Beck, who was halfway into the businessmen's car. "What are you doing over there?" He poked his head out and replied with a grunt. His nostrils twitched and his eyes darted over to Ares.

"Ares! Come here!"

As Ares responded to Beck, Daniel let out a protest. "Keep your dogs out of my car! I just had the seats vacuumed last week." As he started towards them, Beck bared his teeth, causing Daniel to retreat.

"Now what's the hassle?" David slid his hands into his pockets and tucked his thumbs over his belt. He watched curiously as Beck hopped out of the car and began to sniff the air. "Looks like he's onto something." Ares sniffed the ground and quickly lifted his head, growling immediately at Chad.

"Aw shit," Chad dropped his shoulders and moved his hand up to his forehead. "Why is it every mutt around here has something against me? I don't have food, turn away."

"Beck," Ares growled, "Get him." Tori raised an eyebrow and Jade stood up, watching as she curled her eyebrows inwards. With a ferocious howl, Beck charged forward. Chad turned to run, screaming as Beck lunged forward and bit into his shirt sleeve.

"Rover! Ares!" Trina ran to grab Beck, but Ares darted in front of her, preventing access. "What are you doing?"

"Trina relax," David rubbed his chin and curved the right corner of his lip upwards. "I've seen this sort of response at the K9 training grounds. Strange that a stray German Shepherd would act this way though. Maybe he's had prior training?"

As Chad lay on the ground, Beck searched him with his nose, stopping just over his back jean pocket. There was a piece of cloth tucked into the pocket, with a silver bar hanging loosely off it. Trina caught a glimpse and started walking towards it. Her body began to tremble as she reached for the torn cloth.

"How did this get here?" Trina held up the cloth and studied it with widening eyes. "This is part of Jason's uniform!" Chad looked up and David moved his arms across his chest.

Tori froze and looked over to Beck with great concern. If that was truly Jason's uniform, then where was Jason? The cloth looked as though someone purposely stuffed it there. "I wouldn't know how that got there," Chad proclaimed.

"I've got his scent," Beck spoke lowly and started to smell the torn cloth. "Oh yeah." He chuckled nervously while his nose twitched. "Same smell Jason had that night I got stuck in the bedroom. One hell of a powerful cologne. A little bit of Gillette aftershave, and Old Spice shampoo."

David started towards Chad, but stopped as Beck began sniffing the man's body. "The scent's all over this guy." Beck snapped his head up and started to bark at David. Ares stepped beside him and looked over questionably.

"You think you might be able to track him down?"

"Yeah, I can smell it trailing off. Wherever Chad came from, that's where Jason's at. They're trying to keep him from buying the land, I'm sure of it."

"All right," David grabbed Chad from the ground and began walking towards his patrol car. He paused and pointed to Daniel, who was frozen in place. "Both of you get your asses over here. You're going to explain what and if you had anything to do with Jason, but first I'm locking you up in the back of this car until everything's situated."

"Sir," Daniel chuckled nervously and motioned to Beck, "It's just a dog going insane."

"There are reason German Shepherds are used on the K9 squads." David pushed them into the back of his car and turned to Beck. "Okay boy, if you're smelling Jason, lead on." He extended his hand to Trina and opened his palm. "Give me that cloth piece, it'll help him regain the scent if he loses it."

As Trina did so, Tori felt a shift in the energy around her followed by Jade's shuddering breath. "T-Tori, if you could come over here please?" Tori saw her friend standing at the edge of the house, looking around the corner.

"What's going on?" Tori started towards Jade, then stopped when she saw the glimpse of an elderly man with olive skin and curly grey hair. Beside him stood Clarence, and in between the men was Shadow. "No, grandpa Clarence is-"

"He passed just recently," answered Shadow's voice. "Beside us is Raul, and behind us…" Tori's ears ached as the sounds of various animals pierced them. She clenched her eyes and groaned as a variety of spirits appeared, each guarding something that lay within.

"Tori, I think they want us to go into those tunnels," Jade groaned. "Why? What's down there?"

"I don't know…" She looked over her shoulder and watched Beck and Ares take off with David in pursuit. Robbie and Cat informed Trina they'd go out and try to look around for Jason as well on the chance that maybe he was wandering around somewhere. Daniel and Chad were now sitting in the back of David's patrol car, arguing with one another. "I hope Trina's going to be okay."

She didn't want to leave Trina alone out here, but whatever reason these spirits were guiding her to the tunnels for seemed of grave importance. She took a deep breath and hurried towards the cavern entrance, instructing Jade to follow.

* * *

So Jason's missing and all the dogs are headed out for one last hurrah. Let's hope they can all find what they're looking for.


	22. Ancient Tunnels

Dog Days of Summer

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 22 (Ancient Tunnels)

Beyond the expansive graves, the entrance to the network of tunnels built by her great-great grandfather was dark and musty. Jade walked behind her, whining about the strange wet parts of ground that she was stepping on. "What possessed your grandfather to make tunnels down here with whatever equipment he got his hands on, I'll never know."

"I told you, he was terrified of the war. When World War One came, he created these tunnels for protection." Jade winced after her paw splashed into a puddle. "You know they're still completely open. When it rains, the water still comes in here."

"So. Dark, wet, I can see why you wouldn't want to be alone down here."

"Yeah." The lighting in the tunnels had been provided by Clarence many years ago when he decided to put some electricity in case he ever had to go down into them. They turned on all the tunnel lights when burying Shadow, and these lights were still on. "We must have forgotten to turn off the lights, still relatively dark further down though." She swallowed hard as her body started to shiver from the drop in temperature. "Grandpa Peter was only eleven when the war started. I heard grandpa tell stories about how Peter and his sisters helped Raul with these tunnels."

"How did they even build these?"

"Raul was a foreman at a factory, or some construction agency." Tori turned her head and groaned when she saw the shadow of a rat run past them. "There were a bunch of tools on site that allowed them to break through the side of the hill out there and create that alcove and these tunnels."

"Interesting. It must have taken them some time to finish." It did take a long time. The tunnels had begun to be constructed before the war began, but finished just months before it ended. "What do you expect to find? Do you even know?"

"I'm not sure." She paused at an intersection where there were three possible way to go. "Some of the tunnels were added on when Peter was grown." Jade dropped her head and groaned loudly. "Grandpa would tell me stories about his father during the prohibition years, Peter would use these tunnels to brew bootleg liquor."

A squeak echoed from nearby, causing Jade to jump and shriek. "Just point the direction to wherever it is we're going. I'd like to get out of here as soon as possible." Tori laughed, amused by how easily Jade was frightened. "What's so funny? There's _things_ down here! God knows one of these tunnels could collapse at any time!"

"Grandpa tried to prevent that by putting concrete through the walls and the ceilings of the tunnels in the past, but of course he never finished. There was one room he got to that he said was so important, but I don't remember why-I don't think he ever remembered either."

"Why do those businessmen want this land so badly?"

"I don't know." She turned to the tunnel on the left and furrowed her brow as a strong feeling seemed to pull her in the direction. "Let's keep moving. This way." She was just as nervous down here as Jade was, but she was doing the best she could to ignore the anxieties regarding these tunnels and focus on the end goal. "I don't know what's down here, I just know something important is down here."

"Not exactly the most reassuring thing, Vega." Tori exhaled and looked up at the ceiling. They were getting close to the older part of the tunnel. She wasn't sure how she knew this, but it still gave her the sense that they had to be extra careful beyond this point. "Oh look, another crossing up ahead. Which way now? Left or right?"

"Hum…" Tori stopped and glanced from side to side. Her eyebrow rose and she slowly looked to the right. "To the right." Jade moved forward and hung close to the wall as she glanced around the corner.

"You're sure you're not just guessing?"

"Something tells me the left is a dead end. Sometimes you just have to follow instinct, that is what Shadow said."

"So you say. Frequently." Tori shrugged and hurried on down the path. Jade followed, then let out another shriek. "I think I just stepped in rat dung or something!" Tori rolled her eyes and looked back. She didn't know of any animals that would have detectable crap left over down here, though rat poop could be noticeable for a dog. "Oh, nevermind, just more wet ground…"

"Jade. Shouldn't _I_ be the one panicking down here and not you?" Maybe it was Jade's nervousness or the unknown destination that made her calmer than she would be normally. Jade bared her teeth for a second and ran up next to her.

"Not funny."

"Not trying to be. Feels like we're getting close." As they neared the end of the long tunnel, there was a curve which led them to a small tunnel with an old wooden door with rusted hinges attached to a stone frame. The girls slowed their pace and Jade started to whistle as they moved past the door.

"Careful here Tori, the ceiling looks worse here than anywhere else."

Tori studied the roof just near the entrance. It contained rocks, branches, and other dangerous material. "Yeah…We must be in the oldest part of the network Grandpa Raul built. No one's been this far in since Raul, I think."

"Holy crap. Tori, look at the walls." Tori turned to the walls in front of her and gasped as Raul's spirit entered to light up the room. When this happened, several gems shone along the walls. "Diamonds, rubies, your grandpa must have discovered all this."

"Do you think maybe it could keep the farm in the family?"

"It means something, that's for sure." Jade walked over to what looked like a dusty step. She sniffed it, then sneezed. The rush of air from the sneeze caused dust to fly into the air. Tori moved over to her, holding her breath so as not to breathe in the dust. Jade groaned softly and moved her paw up to her snout. "Who put a bloody chest down here?"

"Who do you think? Only one person's ever been this far in…" Tori found the line on the chest and nudged it open with her nose. What she saw startled her into a state of silence and shock. It was a document, at least a hundred years old.

Jade stared at her for several seconds, then peered into the chest. "What's in here?" The girl huffed and pulled her head back, blinking multiple times. "Is that the fucking deed? Locked in here all this time?" She shook her head and groaned. "Got to be kidding me."

"W-We need to get this back to Trina! Now!" Just as she mentioned Trina, she heard her sister's voice calling out for Cleo and Artemis. Her heart stopped and she turned around to see the light of a flashlight moving towards them. "She followed us."

"Must have seen us come into these tunnels." Jade hurried towards the entrance and Trina stopped just in front, shining the light down at the dogs.

"There you two are. What are you doing all the way-" Tori barked and Trina glanced over to her. A wrinkle formed between her eyebrows as she moved the flashlight to the chest. "Is that what I think it is?" She inched forward and knelt down before the chest. Carefully Trina lifted the document out of the chest and held it in trembling fingers. "This-This is the deed and the proof of ownership. Raul must never have mentioned putting it here."

"I think I'd take a dog treat now, sis." Tori laughed and Jade shook her head. "Aw come on Jade, this is a good thing! We get to keep the farm now."

"I just wish your grandpa would have mentioned it." Jade rolled her eyes and exhaled slowly. "Would have saved us the trip of having to come down here. I hate this place. I want to leave these tunnels."

"Oh all right. There's not much we can do, let's just leave when Trina does." Trina was now looking at the crystals in the wall, amazed by the treasure. There was a pickaxe in the wall, indicative that Raul possibly wanted to dig deeper in.

"You know what?" Trina looked down at the dogs and chuckled dryly. "If those businessmen had any inkling about all the stuff down here, it would explain why they've been so adamant. They probably did too." Trina shone the light on another patch of gems and sighed heavily. "Grandpa said when Raul got older and started losing his mind, they put him in a retirement home where he was telling people about all sorts of things he found in these tunnels…nobody took him serious because he was just a 'crazy old man'."

"Not so crazy as they thought." Jade barked and Trina turned around.

"I guess you two want to get back outside. I don't have phone service here, I need to call dad and let him know about all this."

Jade started barking once more, happy to finally be on the move. Tori laughed as Trina started moving towards the entrance. Tori took a final glance at the walls before continuing. When she did, she heard a strange sound and glanced up to the ceiling near the entrance.

Jade glanced up as well and let out a shrill cry. "Look out!" As Trina stepped beneath all the dangerous debris, Jade rushed forward and leapt up towards Trina's chest and abdomen.

Tori screamed as Trina stumbled backwards, narrowly avoiding all the stones and branches that fell with a great amount of dirt. She ran to her sister's side and began examining her for injury.

Trina opened her eyes with a cough and looked towards the entrance. "Shit." The debris now blocked the exit, but what more, it all landed on Trina's leg and locked her in place. "I can't move." Tori looked down and whimpered as she nothing but mounds of debris from Trina's waist and down.

"No!" She rushed down and started digging frantically. "No, no, no!" Her heart started to race as her body tensed with fear. To her right, she heard more coughing, but only beyond the debris. "Jade? Jade is that you!"

"Y-Yeah, I'm outside. What's going on?"

"Trina's trapped underneath everything! We can't get out." She looked back to her sister and winced as Trina attempted to reach the flickering flashlight beside her. Tori's heart stopped and she let out a mournful scream. "We're losing light! Jade, you need to get help!"

"Help? Who all's out there?"

"Just do something, please!"

"Okay, hang tight. I'll be back." Within seconds, there was only silence. Trina's body was shivering and the girl was groaning painfully. Tori let out a weakened whimper and moved up against her sister's chest, curling beside her.

"Cleo?" Trina wrapped her arm around Tori and winced. "Where is Artemis? I can feel my leg, but I can't tell how much debris fell out." It was all rock above the dirt and branches. If Jade hadn't managed to push Trina back some, it could have been much worse. "I'd be able to dig myself out if I were at least on my back."

Tori whined once more and looked towards the exit, half blocked by the debris. All they could do now was wait for Jade to get back with help, if she found anyone.

She heard Trina groan once the flashlight flickered off. Considering this part of the tunnel was its darkest, Tori could only reply with a frightened whimper. "Hurry Jade…"

* * *

They found the deed as well as a few underground gems, how lovely all this treasure in such a dark place. Well, now the sisters are trapped with little oxygen and little time. Run, Jade, run.


	23. Acts of Selflessness

Dog Days of Summer

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 23 (Acts of Selflessness)

"Right around the corner!" Beck charged down a back alley behind a gas station. Ares and David trailed directly behind. He heard David comment about the gas station being the accurate part of Chad's story.

"I'd like to tear into those people," Ares growled as his speed picked up. Beck agreed, but at the moment, there seemed to be more crucial things at stake. One thing was certain now, there was very little chance those men were getting the farm. "Give me the word and I'll rip their throats out for this."

"You might have to let Jason do it first. Though Trina seemed ready to do that herself."

"This is true." At a crossroads, the smell was strongest towards the left. They moved in that direction and stopped once they came up to an old shed in the middle of nowhere. Ares lifted his head and raised an eyebrow. "I'd question this if I couldn't detect his scent either. You're a fairly decent tracker."

"Well if the hunting experience with Robbie is any proof of experience…" Ares nodded off to the right, then bolted for the shed. Beck moved with him, howling to alert David of the find.

Upon entering the shed, they found Jason sitting in a metal chair. His arms were wrapped around the back and tied together with wire, and his ankles were bound to the legs. His face was slightly bruised and his chest was heaving as he continued trying to break free.

David hurried over. "Shit." He pulled down the bandana wrapped around Jason's mouth and waited as the man coughed and breathed in quickly. "Are you alright, son?"

"No, those two assholes got me at the airport." Beck and Ares sat down in front of Jason. The man smiled at the two of them and exhaled while David used a utility knife to cut through the wire. "I see Ares and Rover came along, how'd anyone figure anything out?"

"There was a piece of your uniform on one of the guys." David motioned to Beck and smirked. "Rover here was already sniffing around. Maybe I've been too critical in my judgment on dogs."

Jason pulled his hands back once the wires were cut and he gently rubbed his wrists. "Trina's always said you didn't like dogs, but never said why. I don't think she knows the reason."

"Bad childhood experience." David pat Beck on the head and chuckled as Beck let out a triumphant bark. "I might get along with a dog better than I'd get along with my wife. We only ever got back together because of the girls."

"Did Trina tell you she wanted Tori to be on the farm with her?"

David frowned and pushed his knife back onto his utility belt. "Yeah. She did." He motioned for Jason to follow. Jason hugged Ares, then Beck, and finally walked out with David. "I'm trying to be a better father to them, but I have to agree with her. That home environment is no place for Tori. She loved the farm when she was a child, I don't see why she wouldn't love it and grow on it now. Daresay she could use Trina more than either her mother or myself."

David folded his arms and furrowed his brow. "More importantly, let's head back there. I've got a couple people I need to grill…" His lips turned to a scowl as anger burned like a flame in his eyes. "I may uphold the law-but law or no, those men will not be getting that farm."

"I still haven't been able to purchase a new deed."

"We'll deal with that after we get back to the farm."

Upon arrival to the farm, the group was met with silence. The men were still locked in the back of David's car, however Trina was nowhere to be found. Beck glanced around to see if Tori and Jade were anywhere, but to his horror, they too were missing. "Ares? Do you see the girls anywhere?"

"I do not." His stomach began to churn as he ran up to the house. David returned to the businessmen to ask if they saw Trina leave, and of course they didn't know where she might have gone. When Beck looked to Ares, the Doberman was peering around the corner of the house, looking in the direction of the tunnels. "Beck, someone's coming out of the caves."

"What?" He moved up alongside the dog, holding his breath in hope that the girls were okay. What he saw was a very small, wet, and dirt covered cocker spaniel rushing towards them. "Jade?"

"Beck! Oh god, you need to get help!" Jade was panting heavily and struggling to bark.

Ares snapped at her, worried and irritated that they'd gone into the tunnels by themselves. "What were you doing in there? It's dangerous to go in there alone!"

"I know." She huffed and continued to pant, stumbling over her words. "Tori. Trina. The deed…" Beck moved his eyebrows together and waited for her to catch her breath. She lifted her head and breathed in slowly. "I hate those tunnels so much, it was so difficult to get back out."

"Jade, calm down." Beck rubbed up against her, the equivalent of a hug for dogs. "What's going on? Where's Tori and Trina?" Jade's eyes widened and she looked towards David and Jason, both of whom were trying to call Trina's phone.

"There's no time!" Jade leaned her head back and howled, her cry echoed through the farm and startled everyone there. "Just follow me." She ran over to David and put her paws up on his legs, barking frantically.

"Artemis?" He scratched his head and glanced over at Jason. "What's gotten into this one?" Jason lowered his phone and frowned.

"Looks like she's trying to tell us something." He knelt beside Jade. "What is it girl? Have you seen Trina?" Jade spun around and made a mad dash for the tunnels, stopping on occasion to bark at the others. "The caves? Trina wouldn't go into the tunnels, she says they're too dangerous now."

"Well if the dog's leading us in there…" David removed his flashlight from his utility belt and took a deep breath. "I'd say we follow."

"Agreed."

Beck and Ares ran up alongside Jade, both letting her lead since it seemed she knew the route best. "They found the deed," she said, "The original deed." Beck's jaw dropped and Ares whistled proudly. "Well Tori and I did, she went in to find it. Trina followed us when she saw us go in-they're still inside. The ceiling collapsed on them."

Beck's heart stopped and his eyes snapped towards the mouth of the cave. "What? Are they okay?"

"I think so, but Trina's stuck under debris and I don't know how much oxygen they have left." Jade stopped at the entrance to the tunnels and looked back, ensuring David and Jason were close behind. "David and Jason should be able to get them out."

"Jesus. I guess we should probably run a little faster."

"Yeah, just be careful. These tunnels scare the shit out of me for some reason." Jade didn't seem to be letting that issue bother her, but then, she at least recognized the severity of what they were facing. "I don't want to let them die. Everything I ever said about them, I take back. I just want them to make it out!"

"It'll be alright Jade, we'll get them out." Jade nodded and turned a corner, guiding the others. Beck could hear David commenting on some of the older parts of the tunnels, stating how he never got so far in. "Tori could have gotten out, but she stayed behind with Trina."

"Well, she is her sister, so I guess that makes sense." It was a struggle to stay calm as he was doing, and even trying to keep Jade from freaking out any more than she was already. The closer they got, the more he could hear what sounded like voices. "I think that's them. A little rough sounding, but they're alive."

Jade called out to them, trying to see if they were okay. A cough was their response, then Tori answered with a shaky voice. "Jade we're still here. Did you get help?" They ran up to the mound of dirt and stone. Jade put her paws on the dirt and started barking until David's flashlight landed on the debris.

"Your dad's back. The guys found Jason." She looked over and barked at Beck and Ares. "Come on, start digging!"

"On it." They did as instructed, digging frantically through the dirt. David's brow furrowed and Jason rushed over.

"Trina! Are you back there?" There was no response, so he called out again. This time Trina replied with a weakened groan. "Shit! Hang on!" Immediately he knelt down and began pulling away large clumps of debris. David joined the fray after pushing his phone into his pocket.

"No service down here," David growled, "I'll call the paramedics and backup after we get her out of here. Speaking of which, what were you doing down here, Trina!"

"Had to check on the dogs." Her words came between shallow breaths. "Hard to breathe."

"Then don't talk, just hang in there."

It did not take long to dig through, and when they finally did, Jade jumped into the room and crawled next to Trina and Tori. David entered first, looking at the walls in astonishment. Jason hurried in and helped Trina to her feet. She smiled at him and threw her arms around her neck.

"I'm glad you're okay, Jason…"

"Me?" He chuckled once and looked her over. "Don't worry about me. Can you walk? Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine as soon as we get out of here." Tori rushed over to Trina and brushed up against her leg. Trina winced as she bent over to pick her up, then snuggled her close while kissing the top of her head. "Cleo and Artemis may have just saved the farm, Jason."

"What do you mean?" Trina felt around her pants and looked down with wide eyes. Beck turned to see Jade pick up some papers on the ground. She carried them over carefully and stood on hind legs. "What're these?" Jason took the documents and held them up while David shined his light on them. Silence filled the air as everyone read the words carefully. "Holy…"

"Shit," David muttered to himself and curved his lips into a grin. "I'll be damned, that was down here all this time?" He pat Trina carefully on the back and motioned his head to the exit. "Come on, let's get you out of here. There are a couple men outside that I'd like to speak to…"

* * *

Now we applaud. Well, they're out of that, and there are two chapters left.


	24. The Final Notch is Secured

Dog Days of Summer

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 24 (The Final Notch Secured)

"If we're under arrest why do we still have to be here?" The businessmen grumbled as David had them stand beside him. The ambulance and other police officers had arrived along with the Vega family attorney. Tori was sitting between Beck and Jade behind Trina, Jason, and David. In front of them, the attorney was going through the documents found in the caverns.

"A little something from me to you for all the trouble you've put my family through," David winked at the two. They rolled their eyes and started to grumble. When Chad glanced at the dogs, Tori smirked and moved into squatting position, causing him to shudder and look away.

She was ecstatic that everything was going so well. Trina came out of the cave with minimal injury, though the paramedics instructed her to stay off her leg for a few days. Knowing her sister, there was no way in hell Trina was abiding by that.

"Let me see here," The attorney straightened his circular glasses on his thin nose and swept his hand slowly through his thin brown hair. "Indeed this land grant certifies Raul Vega the second and all descendants not just this farm but a full two hundred acres of land around it." Trina threw her hand over her mouth, gasping as Jason placed an arm around her shoulders and grinned.

"Oh god, what am I going to do with that much, Jason?" Jason shrugged and gave her a smile. She set her head on his shoulder and interlaced her fingers with his. The attorney looked up with a smile and lowered the document briskly.

"I'd have to notarize everything, but I'm certain you will be entitled everything in this area, Miss Vega. Attend the reading of your grandfather's will as well, I believe he has left everything to you. This farm is yours, and nobody will be able to take it away."

Tori felt a rush of emotion and wanted to leap up with joy, never before had news like this sounded so sweet. "Think about that," Jason stated with a soft voice, "Nearly three hundred acres of land. You can expand. Grow more crops, hire more workers, tend to more animals and sell to local businesses. Maybe even see what natural resources can be found-those gems in the cavern may give way to more further in and further down."

Trina slid her right hand down to her neck and looked to the attorney with a shaky breath. "I think I need to take a moment." She cleared her throat and closed her eyes. "I need to think."

"Take some time," the attorney suggested with a smile. "There's more than plenty of time to rest, but I'd like to go over these documents as well as your grandfather's will. You _are_ over eighteen at least, correct?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Then we will not have to worry about holding anything back. Take some time to collect your thoughts, I'd like to talk with your father some more."

"T-Thank you."

With that, Jason led Trina inside the house. Tori took one last glance at the downtrodden, defeated businessmen and turned away with a triumphant huff. She made her way to the house and her friends followed, shaking their heads at her.

Inside, Trina was sitting on the couch with her right leg propped up on a cushioned footstool. Her head was leaning over the back of the couch and her fingers were massaging her forehead. Jason was kneeling down beside her, carefully massaging her leg

Tori jumped up onto the couch and curled up beside Trina, setting her paws on top of her thighs and resting her chin on them. Trina lifted her head and smiled at her, then lowered her hand to scratch behind Tori's ear. "Jason, you've had some business and marketing in school, right?"

"Yes but you should know how to handle a farm, you've spent most of your life out here."

"Maybe. I don't know if I'm all that good at managing people though. Not to mention…hiring more people to work out here? The farmhands we have already-I don't know how to handle a lot of that." Trina frowned as Jason slid Trina's shoe off and proceeded to massage her foot. Her shoulders and chest fell with a sigh and her eyelids slid down. "I wish Grandpa were still here."

"You can do this, Trina. Besides, I'll be right here beside you. I do know some things about management, and both of us can take extra classes if need be." Trina curved her lips upwards. "Besides, Clarence already has contracts with some farmer's markets in California. Those likely still hold, so they're bound to be a good help."

"Yeah." Trina turned her gaze onto him, holding it for a long moment. Tori studied her sister's soft expression and smiled at the warmth and love in Trina's eyes. It truly felt good to have given her sister this chance of happiness, though she found it on her own. "I missed you, Jason."

"Was it that long?" He glanced up to her with a playful smirk. "I missed you too. Second I got on that plane, you were all that was on my mind till I got back." He gently kissed her toe, which caused her to laugh and pull her leg back slightly. "I love you."

She moved her leg back into position and reached forward, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it. Her eyes locked with his and her cheekbones rose and filled with color. "I love you too, baby."

"How's your leg feeling, honey?"

"Just fine."

Tori looked down at Jade and Beck, chuckling when she saw Jade's snout wrinkle. "This mushiness is making me sick." Jade shook her head and Beck shuddered.

"I just hope they don't start having sex," Beck muttered, "I still have visuals I don't want."

"Oh come on guys." Tori rolled her eyes and looked up to her sister. Her body relaxed and she took a slow breath. "I think it's sweet. My sister's with somebody that makes her happy, loves her, and is going to stand by her no matter what. He's good for her. Besides!" She cleared her throat and glanced back to her friends. "With as much as you two start making out in public, I don't think you're one to talk."

"Can't help who you fall in love with," Jade remarked. Tori hummed with pride and raised her eyebrows up.

"Exactly my point." Jason moved up to sit beside Trina and set one arm around her shoulders. She set her head on his shoulder and looked towards the blank television.

"You know, Grandpa's favorite show on TV Land is airing right about now. With everything going on-"

"You want to watch it? I don't mind."

"It might take my mind off everything. I miss him, though, and I really don't want to have to deal with the funeral."

"I thought your dad was dealing with that?" Jason reached for the remote and handed it to Trina. She fixated her gaze on it and let her mouth fall into a frown.

"He is. I know everything's going to be okay, I guess I'm just worrying too much."

"I know you miss him. Everything will be fine, just take it a step at a time." Jason pat her hand and smiled warmly. "As for handling the farm, he taught you everything he knows. There's no doubt in my mind whatever you do, he'd be proud."

"I don't want to mess up."

"You won't. What else is on your mind?" Trina rubbed the back of her neck and released a small sigh.

"My sister, I guess." Tori perked her ears up and lifted her head slightly. "I still don't know if I can convince her to stay on the farm. It'd be a better environment for her. I know she's got her friends to deal with, but they're not going to be here forever, you know. Besides, all the fighting between mom and dad is just a miserable environment."

"You're always concerned about your little sister. It's a good thing, but she's also old enough to decide what she wants to do. The best thing you can do is offer that suggestion, then whatever she decides, just support her."

"Yeah." Trina pulled her knees forward and moved her arms around her legs. "But how can I do that when she hardly listens to me anymore? One word out of me and her friends start laughing, not that I let that bother me or anything."

"Talk to her when it's just you and her. She's your sister, and you hers, she's bound to at least hear you out."

"Maybe." Trina's hand relaxed on Tori's back and she looked to Jason, moving her eyes into his. Silence surrounded them and Tori watched as the two continued to gaze at one another. "I'm glad you're with me right now Jason, I don't think I could deal with of this alone."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else. Besides, you're strong, you could handle anything if you had to. Still, you'll never be alone if I have anything to say about it."

"I know." Tori's heart fluttered as she felt her sister's body shift. She watched Trina reach up, cupping Jason's face in her hands. Trina slowly leaned forward, interlocking her lips with his. Her shoulders rose and her chest expanded and Jason cupped his hand around her cheek.

"Tori?" Jade cleared her throat and Tori started to shake as she watched her sister delve further into the kiss. "Tori, you might want to move."

"I wasn't expecting them to start making out," Tori muttered. She didn't want to move on the chance that maybe they wouldn't get too involved if they remembered she was still there.

After some time, Jason pulled back and Trina panted for a few seconds. She cleared her throat and looked over her shoulder as the front door opened. David entered and waved at the two. "Trina, how are you holding up?"

"I'm alright, Dad."

"That's good. I need to go, but I wanted to check up on you before I left."

"Thanks. I'll be fine. It'll be a little lonely without grandpa, but Jason's here. Cleo, Artemis and Rover will keep me company. Ares too, I'm sure, whenever he's not prowling the farm." She laughed once and David started to smile.

"Alright then. I love you, sweetheart. Call me tomorrow and let me know how you're doing."

"Sure thing, Dad. When did the lawyer say the reading of the will is?"

"Two days from now. Friday. I'll have to contact Mr. Sikowitz, tell him to relay the message to Tori about Clarence…" Trina frowned and swept her hair behind her ear.

"I think Jason's already done that, Dad."

David paused and snapped his fingers. "Right, Mr. Sikowitz is his uncle. Yeah, I suppose that works."

Tori hopped off the couch and shook her head at her father, she was amazed he didn't even suspect she was missing. "Probably too busy fighting with Mom to even notice."

It wasn't long before David was gone. Trina and Jason went ahead to bed, leaving Tori with her friends in the living room. The sun had gone down and all of them were exhausted. "At least we saved the farm for my sister, right guys?"

"Everything's the way it should be," Beck replied with a semi-saddened tone. "Robbie's got his sister safe and sound, your sister's got the farm secured. I think we forgot about, you know, the curse."

"Yeah." The events of the day truly took priority. Her stomach rumbled as her body collapsed from heavy tension coming over her. "I think we'd better just sleep, guys. Tomorrow's another day."

"I'm with you there." Jade laid on the rug and closed her eyes, sighing heavily. "Until tomorrow, you two."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Well it's now official, the farm is truly secure according to the attorney. There's only one chapter left, so I shan't leave you hanging here.


	25. The Curse's End

Dog Days of Summer

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 25 (Lifted)

Tori groaned softly as light spilled into her eyes, forcing her eyelids to slide open. She rolled onto her back and looked to the window and whined at the open curtains. "Someone draw the blinds. I want to sleep more." Outside the window, it looked to be close to noontime. She moved her hand up over her eyes, shielding them from the light. "Jade, Beck, are you awake?"

"Aw, I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it myself." Jason's voice startled her and she whisked her hand away. Trina was sitting on the couch, watching her. She was dressed only in her bra and underwear. Jason was standing behind the couch, wearing long pants and no shirt. Trina's brow was wrinkled and her finger was curling over her chin.

Tori sighed and spoke with a groggy tone. "Ugh Trina go away, I want to sleep." Her sister's laugh made her freeze on the spot. She raised an eyebrow and carefully rolled onto her stomach, folding her forearms over and resting her eyes on them. "And put on some clothes…Beck already has trouble with finding you attractive because of a few weeks ago."

"Oh?" Trina laughed again and curved her lip into a smirk. "I'm flattered, really." Tori lifted her head slowly, blinking multiple times. They weren't supposed to be able to hear them. "But sorry, Beck's not my type at all. He's not athletic, has too much of a 'pretty boy' mindset, unattractive to me at this point, too young, and both of us already have someone. I just simply would not date him."

"Ouch," Beck mumbled in his sleep, "Tori. Tell your sister that was harsh." Tori's heart began pounding as her eyebrow rose. Jade let out a subtle moan and reached out for her boyfriend.

"I don't know, she may have a point." Jade cleared her throat and her eyes slid up halfway. "That soldier she's with _is_ pretty hot." Tori moved her hand up over her forehead and groaned as Jade started to chuckle. "I'm so glad they can't hear us."

Tori looked over her shoulder and watched as Jason crossed his arms over his chest. Trina's smirk slid away from her face. The girl's frown intensified and her eyebrows flattened above her eyes. "Anyway we just got up and made breakfast." Trina stood up from the couch and moved her hands to her hips. "Haven't gotten dressed quite yet obviously. Get off the floor and grab some food, if there's a story to be had here, I'd love to hear it. After we throw on some clothes." She walked around the couch and muttered to Jason about not expecting to see the three of them.

"Okay, guys?" Tori yawned and shook her head. "I understand you're only half awake right now-or maybe I'm just dreaming, but-"

"If you're dreaming then we are having the same dream," Beck retorted, "I may have just soiled myself. I'm still seeing your sister in ways I don't want to, I could have sworn she was still in her underwear." It was not uncommon for Trina to wake up and make breakfast without getting dressed, usually she only did this when no one else was around. "To add to the nightmare, I think my girlfriend just called your sister's fiancé hot. What the fuck, Jade?"

"I'm half-awake, tired, groggy, deal with it. It's better than calling her sister hot, and well…" As Jade chuckled, Tori felt her stomach churn with nausea.

"Okay, enough!" She shouted. "I need to think." Tori was fairly certain this was no dream, but she needed to let herself wake up. Glancing down, she expected to see paws and fur, but when she saw her own hands, shock struck her like lightning. "Holy shit. I think-guys, I think we're back!"

Jade stretched her arm up and moved her hand to her forehead, groaning loudly. "If that's the case, I think I need to apologize to your sister for calling her boyfriend hot just a minute ago." Tori snapped her fingers and pointed to the girl.

"You will never speak of it again. Nor of my sister's…'hotness'…" A shiver of disgust ran down her spine as her body fell back to the floor. "I don't need my friends thinking of my sister that way." She closed her eyes and flattened her palms on the floor. It was great to feel her own body back again, but after so long as a dog, getting up was going to be a struggle. "We need to figure out how to get up off the floor."

"You're sure your sister won't pick us up and maybe feed us?" Beck asked with a nervous chuckle. "Maybe, you know with that bra…" He smirked and Jade smacked his arm, laughing at him. Tori's eyes shot open and she scowled at her friends, aware they were now messing with her.

"Never speak of it! I may not be a dog anymore, but I still feel an urge to bite you-and I will. This is _not_ a dream, so you can't just say anything!"

She looked towards her friends and smiled with relief as they started to wake up. Jade sat up and hung her arms over her knees, keeping her head bowed and face covered by her long hair. Beck slowly sat up and rubbed his eye with the bottom of his palm. By some miracle, they were all dressed, though.

"Don't tell me we need to learn to walk again," Jade muttered while grabbing the edge of the nearby coffee table. She pulled herself up and started swaying her legs in the air. "I've been so used to being on all fours. What the hell."

Beck lowered his hand and looked around with a deep frown. "How are we back to normal? Not that I'm not thrilled about it, I'm just a bit shocked. I thought we were too late-I mean after yesterday's excitement we forgot all about the curse."

As Tori looked away, she spotted her sister and Jason walking back into the living room. Jason was now wearing a white shirt while Trina had put on some jeans and a purple spaghetti strap tank top with frills at the bottom. "Well," Tori scratched the back of her head and smiled nervously at her sister. "Looks like they're back, and we've got some explaining to do."

"Happy as I am, this is going to be a long and possibly painful morning."

The process of explaining everything to Trina took most of the morning as they imagined it might, as did readjusting to their human bodies. Even now there was still some of a struggle, but they were getting the hang of having hands rather than paws.

"Well I for one am glad you're back to normal," Trina remarked, "I don't think I'd like having my sister as a dog." She leaned back slowly and exhaled slowly. "Now there's the matter of mom and dad-though it's a plus they think you're still on that trip. As for Andre, Cat and Robbie, I don't know what to tell you."

"I've got an idea," Jade stated abruptly. Trina and Tori looked over as a slight smile spread across the girl's face. "If you're going to get more people to work on the farm for you, you could always give them job. Especially Andre, I doubt he wants to keep that job he's got, from the way he was acting about it…"

"I'll think about that. Right now I just want to do some more studying before I get into anything." Trina folded her arms and exhaled slowly. "I know everything will work out, but there's still a lot to deal with regarding Grandpa's estate and everything. Let's just let things calm down first, and then we'll tend to what's needed."

They walked outside and Tori looked towards the front gates. "Didn't you say Cat and the others were coming over for a visit?"

"Yeah. Should be here any minute, so I don't know how they're necessarily going to react to seeing you three." She didn't mind, she would be glad to see them now that she was back to normal. Beck and Jade appeared eager as well. "I guess we'll see what happens when it happens."

Her sister did have a point though. With as much bitterness there was in them, Cat and the other two would likely shun them, if not simply pretend to be polite and friendly.

"You'll get your chance," Jason said while pointing off to the right. There was a car driving towards the gates. Tori's breathing stilled as a lump formed in the throat. She looked to Trina, who folded her arms across her stomach, then Jason who pushed his hands into his pocket and straightened his back. "Visit as long as you like, I'm going to get some of the morning farm work done."

Trina nodded at him and rubbed her chin while glancing at a building in the distance. "We could build a bigger place to house our farmhands that want to live out on the farm." She snapped her fingers and quickly looked to Tori. "Which reminds me, I need to ask you something when you get a chance."

Tori furrowed her brow and faced her sister. "Is it about mom and dad? You want me to move here with you?" Her sister nodded once and Tori dropped her gaze momentarily.

"I understand if you don't, I just think it would be a much healthier environment." Trina took her hands and Tori's gaze drifted up to her sisters. She lifted the corners of her lips, then let them fall. "Tori, I know you think the way they are is your fault, but it isn't. I promise you, they've had problems since probably the first year of their marriage. You shouldn't have to try and please them, it isn't your place."

"I just don't want the family to be separated."

"No one's going to be." Trina lifted a hand and swept it gently through Tori's hair, still gazing with a sisterly concern. "Even if they were to divorce, they'd still be a part of our lives."

"But would they be happier?"

"Maybe." Tori's heart sank a bit and Trina moved her hands to her shoulders. "You just have to let them do what they think is best for themselves, and worry about what's best for yourself."

"Like what you did, moving here with Grandpa?"

"Yeah. I wanted to bring you with me but I didn't want to tear you away from your friends. I don't want to do that now, but I do want my little sister with me. So the decision is yours, really." Tori turned her head to Beck and Jade and met their smiles.

"We're still within a good drivable distance," Beck replied, "It's not like we couldn't all hang every now and then, Tori. Don't make a choice based off us, do what you want."

"Yeah." Jade nestled closer to her boyfriend and cleared her throat. "What he said, Tori. I don't think any of us will mind you being a little farther out. Besides, you seem happier out here."

"I do, don't I…" She held her breath for a moment and closed her eyes. "And it is closer to Stanford, I still want to be a veterinarian."

Trina chuckled and shrugged her hands, "I do have a vet that comes by the farm to tend to the farm animals. You could learn a lot from her. Let mom and dad work out their own troubles, it's about time you stop worrying about them and worry about yourself."

"Okay." She wanted to live on the farm regardless, and of course, she wanted to help her sister and Jason out with all the work they did. "I need to think about it, but I do want to help out, out here."

"Take your time."

"Thank you…" Tori hugged her sister tight, causing the woman to grunt before hugging her back. "Love you, sis."

"You too. Always, little sister."'

As Cat's vehicle pulled up, Tori separated from Trina and turned her head. Cat, Andre and Robbie all stepped out of the car, looking at the group with bewildered expressions. "This is, unexpected," Andre remarked.

Robbie scratched his hair and shook his head. "What in the fuck are they doing here?" Jade was the first to move forward, hugging Cat in excitement and relief. Cat groaned and struggled as Robbie watched on. "Again, what the fuck?"

"Jade?" Cat cleared her throat and stopped struggling, glancing sternly into the girl's eyes. "Get off me." Jade let go and drew in a slow inhale as Beck made his way over to the group.

"I just want to say something," she began, "We're really sorry about the way we've treated you over the years. We are, and we'll do _anything_ to make it up to all of you." Cat crossed her arms and Robbie raised an eyebrow at the two. Andre leaned to the right and studied them with a great deal of suspicion. "We _do_ value your friendships, and we don't want to lose that."

"I don't know. I'm not exactly sure what I'd get out of that."

"You don't have to like us, just please give us another chance?"

Andre chuckled, drawing the attention of Cat and Robbie. "Guys, when are you ever going to hear Jade, of all people, begging to salvage a friendship?" He stepped forward and looked from Jade to Beck. "What on earth happened to you over the summer? Weren't you supposed to be on that trip?"

"It's a long story," Beck answered. The man reached out and pat Robbie on the shoulder, grinning. "Perhaps we can explain while going hunting, Rob?" Robbie pulled back and opened his mouth for a brisk moment. His forehead wrinkled at Beck, then he relaxed his body.

"How do you know about-"

"Again. It's a long story. But like Jade said, we really do want another chance, if you'll have us. We want to know more about you guys, and well, actually be friends for a change."

Cat rolled her eyes and swept her hair over her shoulders. "Fine, we'll give you another shot." Tori smiled at her friends and leaned sideways against her sister. Cat extended a hand and lifted her forefinger. "But it will be by _our_ standards." Jade and Beck nodded repeatedly as she lowered her hand. "No more making fun of us, or anyone else. Treat us and others like sensible human beings, equals, you're not better than everyone else so don't act like vain little shits. One mistake, one slip up, and we're finished. It's your final shot." The couple flinched and nodded once more, opting to remain silent and listen to Cat's rules. "Doesn't seem too hard, does it?"

"Not at all."

"Think you can handle being a human being for a change?" Tori closed her eyes as Beck and Jade glanced at one another with a nervous chuckle. "Well?"

"Cat." Jade pat the girl's shoulder and flashed a genuine smile. "After the month we've just had, we're more than willing to be human. I promise you, we value your friendship and we'll treat you like an actual friend, because you are our friend."

"Well. You're on probation right now." Tori knew it would be hard for the two of them to relinquish all control, but she felt everyone would be fine. They'd been through too much to simply fall back into old ways. "Robbie? Andre? What do you two think?"

"I'm fine with them," Andre replied, "So long as they're a little nicer and less self-important."

Robbie shrugged at Cat and sighed, "If you're going to give them another chance. So will I."

"Great!" Beck cheered and flashed a toothy grin at Robbie. "Now, about the hunting?" Robbie deadpanned and Jade started to pale. Tori couldn't help but laugh at their reactions. Surely it would be interesting, and if they took things a day at a time, they'd probably earn back their friends' respects. For now, things were looking to be good on all sides, and that was all that mattered. They learned their lesson, and they weren't about to take anyone else for granted anymore.

Tori turned to the horses pen nearby and watched as the horses galloped over for today's ride, which was what Cat and the others were here for. As the others walked towards them, Tori held back and turned her attention to the porch where Ares was sitting. For a second she thought she saw Shadow next to him, but certainly it was only her imagination. Shadow and Clarence may be gone, but she could feel them watching over her.

"Finally," she whispered with baited breath, "The dog days are over."

* * *

Ah waking up was amusing. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I appreciate everyone that hung through it. It was fun getting to write this. By the way, perfect song to play almost if credits, if you want to imagine, "Dog Days are Over" by Florence + The Machines. Great song. Well, onto other works. Be on the lookout for a prologue of a future story that will be an adventure type story for the Vega sisters-the prologue won't be in the Victorious fandom, but the story will...so that's it for Dog Days, thanks again to all who stuck around, your input always helps me to improve


End file.
